Trying not to love you
by Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes
Summary: Sesshomaru es un médico graduado de la mejor universidad de Londres, por ayudar a un paciente viaja a Japón para encontrarse con una joven la cual no es como él lo creyó. Rin es una chica insegura llena de miedos, pero al conocer a Sesshomaru su vida cambia pero algo no anda bien... Pues es el hombre perfecto pero... ES GAY ¿Verdad o mentira?
1. Vidas distintas

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

 **Hola! Soy nueva en esta pagina mas no en los fic's. Muchos me conocen como Star_fiiree en** **y Facebook donde también publico mis historias, solo que quise probar suerte aquí.**

* * *

Capitulo 1 "Vidas distintas"

20 de mayo de 2015. Hospital Saint Thomas. Londres, Inglaterra.

Por los largos pasillos caminaba un joven de ojos carmín, hasta llegar a la cafetería. Busco con la mirada a un peli-plata que se encontraba debiendo café mientras leía un libro de medicina.

\- ¡Sesshomaru! - lo llamo mientras se acercaba a él.

\- ¿Que quieres? Naraku. - El señor Parks quiere vernos.- el peli-plata lo miro de reojo -. Es enserio, hoy lo veo mas mal que otras veces... Dudo que pase la noche.

Sesshomaru suspiro luego dejo su taza de café en la mesa y guardo su libro. Ambos salieron de la cafetería para subir al elevador e ir a la habitación del señor Parks, lo conocieron hace seis años, ellos se encontraban ahí por que acaban de entrar a la universidad y fueron a conocer las instalaciones ya que los dos eran muy inteligentes podrían comenzar a trabajar como médicos mientras seguían estudiando, él había llegado muy grave. Desde entonces se habían llevado bien los tres.

\- Pasen. - hablo el señor desde su camilla y ellos entraron cerrando su puerta -. ¿Cuando se graduaran?

\- En un par de días. - respondió Naraku.

\- Muchas felicidades, hay algo que me gustaría pedirles. - ambos se miraron y después lo miraron a él -. Creo que es hora que sepan la verdad sobre mi pasado y como es que llegue aquí. Pues solo sabían que había llegado muriendo y que de puro milagro había sobrevivido. Nunca hablo de él, no se sabia si tenia familia o no ya que él nunca lo dijo y al parecer esa tarde lo haría.

\- En realidad yo no soy de esta cuidad, soy de Japón, tenia una esposa pero aun me queda una hija. Ella esta por cumplir sus 21 años y de recibir la herencia de su madre.

\- ¿Por que nos esta contando esto? - hablo Sesshomaru serio, no entendía el por que de esa conversación.

\- Mi esposa era Hitomiko Minami.

\- ¿Ella no era la diseñadora de modas? - él asintió y Naraku parpadeo varias veces pues lo poco que recordaba de ella era que su madre usaba mucho ropa de su marca.

\- Murió hace 15 años, yo cuide de nuestra hija por unos años, pero la casa de modas de mi esposa comenzó a tener bajas económicas y me vi en la necesidad de buscar socios para poder seguir con ella. Conocí a un hombre que al principio parecía bueno y quería ayudar pero fue todo lo contrario, me quito la casa de modas y algunas propiedades mías y de mi difunta esposa, tuve que mudarme de casa y hacer que mi hija no usara el apellido de su madre si no el mio y nada más.

\- ¿Quien era ese hombre? - Naraku parecía interesado en la conversación mientras Sesshomaru estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba. - Inu-no Taisho. - Sesshomaru abrió los ojos lentamente y Naraku lo miro de reojo -. ¿Lo conocen? - ambos negaron de inmediato.

\- Solo hemos escuchado hablar de él, usted sabe las televisoras y revistas hablan mucho de él.

\- Él me busco por años para matarme solo porque quería unos diseños de mi esposa para su exposición y me negué a dárselos. Por poco y logra matarme hace seis años cuando llegue aquí pues sin darme cuanta me siguió hasta una de las tantas casas en las que viví por cuidar de mi hija, me cambio la botella de agua por otra igual pero con veneno uno que no salio en los análisis, cuando me di cuanta ya me había bebido el liquido y él me seguía para asegurarse que muriera así que no me arriesgue y no volví a casa si no al aeropuerto compre un boleto para esta cuidad al legar me vieron mal y me trajeron aquí.

\- ¿Y su hija? - Naraku había tomado asiento aun lado de él en la camilla.

\- No lo sé, ella debe pensar que morí. Le pedí de favor a un amigo que le dijera que morí así no estaría preocupada por mi.

\- Disculpe pero, ¿por que nos esta contando esto? - la misma pregunta que había echo Sesshomaru hace un rato ahora la hacia Naraku.

\- Como se los dije hace unos minutos ella esta por cumplir sus 21 años y es probable que ese desgraciado la busque para quitarle ese dinero y apoderarse de la única casa que teníamos que es donde puedan estar esos diseños que Hitomiko hizo hace años. Me gustaría mucho que me hicieran el favor de ir a Osaka y cuidar de ella por un tiempo, al menos hasta que yo me recupere por completo y pueda regresar para enfrentarme a él.

\- No. - respondió al instante Sesshomaru.

\- Se que es mucho lo que pido pero en verdad estoy preocupado por ella, esos años que la cuide... no fui un buen padre con ella. - ¿Y ahora siente culpa? - Sesshomaru hablo mientras se acercaba a la puerta para irse.

\- Si, aun que me imagino que ella debe de estar feliz, viviendo sola con algunos lujos pues en esa casa había dinero suficiente para que viviera bien. Solo quiero que se vean si esta bien y ya. Si hacen créanme que cuando recupere todo lo que me robaron les daré su recompensa, aun que no lo crean desde aquí he podido llamar a unos cuantos investigadores y abogados para que me ayuden con el caso, si logro ganar recuperare todo. Sesshomaru negó y salio de allí, no iría a Japón. Naraku vio a su amigo salir y luego miro al señor Parks.

\- Señor Parks... - fue interrumpido.

\- Solo llámame Kawaramaru.

\- ¿Como se llama su hija? No se preocupe que yo me encargare de convencer a Sesshomaru para ir.

\- Se llama Rin. Te daré la dirección y un numero de móvil para que me avises si irán o no. - él asintió y Kawaramaru comenzó a decirle la dirección. Naraku salio de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el consultorio que compartían los dos, Sesshomaru recogía sus cosas para irse a casa ya que saldría temprano y tenia que ir a la universidad para dejar un el ultimo trabajo de este año.

\- ¿Ya te vas? - el peli-plata asintió -. ¿Que piensas de lo que hablo Kawaramaru?

\- ¿Que quieres que piense?

\- Deberíamos ir a ver a su hija, solo quiere que nos aseguremos de que esta bien solo eso.

\- Ya dije que no. - Podrías aprovechar para ver a tu madre ya tienes tiempo que no la ves.

\- Ella llama una vez a la semana. - respondió serio.

\- Si tu preocupación es por encontrarte con él te aseguro que no lo harás, solo veremos a la hija del señor Parks nos aseguramos de que esta bien y vive bien y nos regresamos. No me respondas ahora, que te parece ¿si me das tu respuesta después de la graduación? Si decides que no, pues no iremos y ya asunto arreglado le inventamos una excusa al señor Parks y listo.

\- ¿Seguro? - Naraku asintió mientras también tomaba sus cosas irse.

Salieron del consultorio para dirigirse a la salida.

\- ¿Ya se van? - una chica de ojos rojos, cabello negro a la altura de los hombros se acerco a ellos.

\- Yura. - saludo Naraku, ella lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza -. Me adelantare. - los dejo solos, Yura se acerco a Sesshomaru para darle un beso en los labios.

\- ¿A donde van? - pregunto ella.

\- A la universidad - respondió seco.

\- ¿Crees que tengas tiempo de venir a mi casa esta noche?

\- Quizás, - la tomo de la cintura para darle otro beso.

Ella era enfermera del hospital, estudio en otra universidad y ahí conoció a Sesshomaru hace unos tres años y un año después iniciaron una relación.

\- Te veo mas tarde. - susurro coqueta y él asintió para después soltarla e irse de ahí, Naraku lo esperaba afuera y lo miraba con burla al verlo salir.

\- ¿A ti que te pasa?

\- Nada solo veo que tan enamorado estas de Yura.

\- No empieces con estupideces.

\- Huy creo que hoy no estas de humor. Haber si Yura hace que se te quite.

Sesshomaru no respondió, ambos subieron al auto del peli-plata ya que el de Naraku estaba descompuesto y mientras lo reparaban él se iba con Sesshomaru, total vivían en el mismo departamento, estudiaban y trabajaban donde mismo.

\- ¿Cuando estará listo tu auto? - pregunto una vez que iban en camino a la universidad.

\- No lo se, un par de días mas supongo. ¿Tan pronto te has enfado de llevarme contigo? Solo han pasado dos días.

\- Ya sabes la respuesta.- hablo serio y Naraku lo vio de igual manera.

\- Vaya enfado a mi amigo ¿Que sera de mi? - sonaba dramático.

\- Imbécil. - susurro el peli-plata mientras Naraku soltaba una carcajada.

\- Deberías de dejar de ser tan amargado, te volverás viejo pronto y apenas tendrás 25 años.

\- Y tu tienes esa edad y te comportas como adolescente.

\- La vida solo se vive una vez, deja la amargura para cuando estés viejo y tengas un montón de nietos pidiéndote dulces, ahí si ponte amargado. - Sesshomaru lo miro de reojo y luego negó, para él las cosas las veía tan fáciles como si de un juego se tratara.

\- Ya entremos y deja de decir tantas tonterías. - dijo una vez que estaciono el auto frente a la universidad.

21 Mayo 2015. Osaka, Japón.

La alarma sonaba mientras una chica se removía en su cama, abrió un ojo y tomo su celular para apagar esa molestosa alarma. Miro bien la hora y se congelo por completo, las 9:00 am se levanto casi enseguida por quedarse haciendo algunos trabajos de la universidad se durmió hasta tarde y al otro día aun tenia clases, busco rápidamente en su closet no tenia mucha ropa, se puso lo primero que encontró, unos jeans holgados una sudadera azul y unas vans, entro rápido al baño y se cepillo los dientes, una vez que salio tomo una liga para el cabello y se hizo un chongo alto tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo para tomar el bus.

Para su mala suerte este no pasaba y ya iba demasiado tarde así que decidió irse corriendo aun que estaba un poco retirada su casa de la universidad. Llego algo cansada pero aun así entro al edificio sin tomarse un respiro por suerte el profesor que le daría clases las dos primeras horas no había ido por que se había enfermado, así que fue a la cafetería por una botella con agua y a sentarse a descansar un poco. Una vez que tomo asiento saco sus cosas para ver que no se le hubiera olvidado nada en casa, suspiro aliviada pues traía todo.

\- Creí que no vendrías. - unos brazos la rodearon mientras besaban su mejilla.

\- Inuyasha. - sonrió y él tomo asiento frente a ella -. Me quede dormida haciendo el trabajo para hoy.

\- ¿Traes el mio? - ella asintió y se lo dio -. Eres la mejor novia. - ella bajo la mirada ya que se había sonrojado.

\- Hola Rin. - llego una chica sentándose a un lado de ella.

\- Aome. - le sonrió.

\- Hola Aome. - saludo Inuyasha y esta lo miro y le guiño un ojo sin que Rin se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Que estaban haciendo?

\- Le estaba diciendo a Rin que creía que no vendría, pensé que esta enferma - dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Estas bien? - le pregunto Aome.

\- Si, solo que me quede tarde estudiando, ya saben el examen de hoy es importante.

\- Hablando de estudiar, ayer por estar trabajando no alance a estudiar - Aome decía con "tristeza" -. ¿Crees que pueda sentarme aun lado de ti?

\- Claro que si, sabes que puedes copiar solo trata de que no te descubran la semana pasada casi lo hacen.

\- Descuida esta vez seré mas cuidadosa.

\- Suerte que hoy es viernes. - hablo Inuyasha con emoción cambiando dramáticamente el tema.

\- ¿Iras a alguna fiesta? - pregunto Rin mientras Aome se ponía de pie.

\- Ahora vuelvo. - dijo para después dejarlos solos.

\- Si, te diría que vinieras pero no creo que aceptes.

\- Sabes que andar de fiesta no es lo mio, yo me pondré a estudiar un poco mas.

\- Tengo una novia súper inteligente. - ella sonrió.

Inuyasha era dos años mayor que ella pero estudiaban en el mismo grado ya que Inuyasha casi no asistía a clases y había reprobado dos años seguidos pero desde que andaba con Rin sus notas habían mejorado, pero aun así su noviazgo era muy secreto pocas personas sabían de el y ya tenían dos años juntos.

\- Tengo que irme. - se levanto antes de que mas gente entrara a la cafetería, ella siguió bebiendo de su botella de agua.

Minutos después sonó la campanilla para que entraran a su siguiente clase, ella se levanto tomo sus cosas y se fue a su aula. Ella era muy inteligente tanto que hasta había avanzado unos años mas en la universidad le faltaba un año para graduarse como pediatra y tenia que comenzar a buscar hospitales donde comenzar a hacer su año social. Las clases pasaron rápido y a la hora de la salida ya no se encontró con Inuyasha ni con Aome así que camino hacia la parada del autobuses. Llego a su casa y se quito las vans poniéndose una pantuflas, entro lanzo su mochila al sofá de la sala, miro el lugar y resopló pues por estar siempre estudiando no había limpiado su casa, así que con mucha pereza se puso a limpiar al paso de dos horas termino, se dejo caer en el sofá saco su móvil y nada ni una llamada ni un mensaje, no lo llamaba por que a Inuyasha no le gustaba que ella lo llamará, no se lo decía así pero le decía que trabajaba mucho y no podría responder. Suspiro y saco su portátil para ponerse a leer un poco.

* * *

 **Espero que les gustara el primer capitulo :) Saludos!**


	2. Boda

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2 "Boda"_**

Sábado 22 de Mayo de 2015. Londres, Inglaterra.

El día de la graduación de Sesshomaru y Naraku había llegado, ellos y los demás de su generación se encontraban en un salón donde seria la ceremonia para entregar sus papales y alguno que otro reconocimiento a los mejores alumnos.

Al terminar la ceremonia habría una comida en el mismo lugar y en la noche un baile al cual el peli-plata no asistirá ya que él prefería estar en casa leyendo que en fiestas. Naraku quizás si iría ya que él a diferencia de Sesshomaru, si le gustaba leer pero también le gustaba ir a las fiestas y pasar un buen rato con alguna chica, aun muchos no entendían como era que se llevaban tan bien pues eran muy distintos y aun así parecían hermanos.

\- ¿Has pensado en la propuesta del señor Parks? - hablo Naraku mientras el peli-plata tomaba una copa de vino.

\- Si digo que si ¿Dejaras de molestar? - pues desde ese día había dicho que lo dejaría pensar pero aprovechaba cada momento para hablarle del tema.

\- Quizás, se que te he molestado mucho pero piensa bien nos conviene. Si todo sale bien podremos abrir un hospital con lo que el dinero que él nos de.

\- Esta bien, pero después de esto ya no te haré ningún favor. ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido. - sonrió pues por fin lo había logrado convencerlo -. Nos iremos esta noche ya tengo los boletos.

\- ¿Que? ¿Qué tal si no hubiese aceptado?

\- Te conozco y sabia que lograría convencerte. - Sesshomaru lo miro serio -. Además no tengo ganas de ir al baile.

\- No tienes pareja ¿verdad?

\- La verdad no. - río -. Por eso es mejor irnos desde hoy así entre mas rápido veamos que esa chica esta bien mas rápido podremos volver.

Sesshomaru no respondió y ambos se fueron a su casa para arreglar sus maletas.

Sábado 22 de Mayo de 2015. (Mismo día pero en la tarde) Osaka.

Rin no despegaba la vista de su móvil pues generalmente Inuyasha le llamaba en en transcurso de la mañana y ya pasaba de las 6 de la tarde y ni un mensaje se estaba empezando a preocupar pues quizás le había pasado algo. Escucho que llamaron a la puerta y fue corriendo para ver si era Inuyasha.

\- Kikyo. - dijo con algo de tristeza al ver que no era Inuyasha.

\- ¿Estas bien? No te ves muy feliz de verme.

\- Si estoy feliz de verte. ¿Donde esta Sota?

\- Mi madre lo cuidara por unas horas mientras venia a ver como estas.

Sota era un pequeño de dos años hijo de Kikyo que tenia la misma edad de Rin y estudiaban juntas, pero ella tubo un novio y cuando este se entero de que ella salio embarazada se fue dejándola sola, así que Kikyo se salio de estudiar para trabajar y cuidar de su pequeño niño, aun así mantenía la amistad con Rin y Aome.

\- Pasa. - Rin se hizo aun lado para que ella pasara.

\- ¿Todavía en pijama? Rin son las 6 de la tarde y tu aun con esas fachas.

\- No me regañes. - camino hacia la sala y se dejo caer en el sofá -. No me siento de ánimos.

\- No me digas ¿Inuyasha? - ella asintió -. ¿Que paso esta vez?

\- Nada, solo que no me ha llamado.

\- Llámalo tú.

\- A él no le gusta que le llame. - Kikyo negó y tomo asiento frente a ella.

\- Rin no te lo había querido decir, pero aveces pienso que no le interesas.

\- Sabes que eso es mentira, él me quiere. Solo que no es afectuoso en publico.

Kikyo decidió ya no decirle nada de Inuyasha ya que cada vez que hablaban de él casi terminaban peleadas y no quería terminar con esa amistad por un chico que ella sabia que no se merecía a Rin. Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta y esta vez la que abrió fue Kikyo.

\- Kikyo que sorpresa verte! - dijo Aome con "emoción" al verla.

\- Aome, pasa. - se hizo a un lado para que Aome pasara.

\- Traje una pizza de pepperoni como a ti te gusta. - puso una caja cuadrada frente a Rin -. ¿Todo bien?

\- Si, gracias por la pizza.

\- Vamos Kikyo comamos pizza ya hace tiempo que no pasamos tarde de chicas. - Kikyo la miro con algo de desconfianza mientras Rin tomaba un trozo de pizza.

\- Vamos Kikyo por un día que comas pizza no engordas. - hablo Rin un poco mas alegre pues le encantaba la pizza. - Kikyo suspiro y tomo asiento aun lado de Aome y también tomo un pedazo de pizza.

\- Nos hacen falta los refrescos - Kikyo se puso de pie -. Iré por unos. - Rin y Aome asintieron mientras ella salia de la casa.

\- ¿Como vas con Inuyasha? - pregunto Aome, Rin dejo de comer y se limpio un poco los labios.

\- Bien. - solo eso respondió.

\- Que bueno. - respondió mas a fuerzas mientras fingía una sonrisa.

Mientras Kikyo ya había comprado el refresco e iba de regreso a la casa de Rin cuando vio que se detuvo un taxi, rodó los ojos al ver quien se bajo de ahí.

\- ¿Esta Rin en casa? - era Inuyasha.

\- Si. - respondió seria no lo soportaba, pero no le decía a Rin. Ambos caminaban hacia la entrada y tocaron el timbre.

\- ¿Como esta Sota?

\- Bien.

\- Oye Kikyo ¿Por que estas molesta conmigo? Si el padre de tu hijo es Bankotsu. - ella lo miro de reojo.

\- Tu amigo. - dijo seria. Antes de que Inuyasha hablara la puerta se abrió y era Rin quien al ver a Inuyasha se lanzo a sus brazos y Kikyo entro.

\- Estaba preocupada por ti.

\- Siento no haberte llamado pero mi celular lo había perdido, pero ya lo encontré. - miro hacia adentro y vio que Aome también estaba ahí -. Creo que sera mejor que me vaya tienes tarde de chicas.

\- No hay problema en que entre. - hablo Aome acercándose a ellos -. Entra tenemos pizza. - Inuyasha miro a Rin.

\- ¿Tu que dices? - le pregunto y ella se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Se dio cuenta que andaba en pijamas con el cabello alborotado.

\- Iré un momento a mi habitación. - Inuyasha asintió y ella entro.

Inuyasha tomo asiento en un sofá mientras tomaba un troza de pizza, él y Aome cruzaban miradas de vez en cuando, Kikyo se dio cuenta de ello pero hizo comió que no, aun que no podría creer el cinismo de ambos.

Rin se quito la pijama y se puso unos jeans cómodos y una sudadera, se cepillo un poco el cabello dejándolo suelto para después salir y reunirse con su novio y amigas.

Los cuatro siguieron comiendo mientras platicaban de la universidad, Kikyo casi no hablaba por que estaba concentrada viendo como Inuyasha y Aome sacaron sus móviles y se estaba enviando mensajes, Rin no se daba cuenta ya que Inuyasha la tenia abrazada, Kikyo sentía un nudo en el estomago de coraje al ver a Aome que era como una hermana para Rin coqueteandole a Inuyasha.

Horas después como a las nueve y ya estaban limpiando la sala donde habían comido, Inuyasha fue el primero en irse, después de minutos se despidió Aome y Kikyo salio tras ella, Rin entro a su habitación para tomar sus cosas e ir al baño a ducharse.

\- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? - Kikyo tomo del brazo a Aome y la alejo un poco de la casa de Rin.

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Bien que lo sabes, ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? ¿Por que le coqueteas a Inuyasha? Él es NOVIO de Rin. - Aome sonrió y se soltó de su agarre.

\- Hay Kikyo. ¿Hasta cuando seguirás defendiendo a Rin? Además Inuyasha no la quiere.

\- ¿Como estas tan segura? - Aome sonrió con malicia y de su bolso saco un anillo, se lo puso y se lo presumió -. ¿Que es eso?

\- Te lo voy a decir. Inuyasha y yo nos casaremos mañana.

\- ¿Que? Debes de estar bromeando.

\- No es broma mi querida Kikyo, Inuyasha no quiere a Rin si no a mi.

\- ¿Y por que no hablaron con ella?

\- Por que no lo entendería, pensamos hablar con ella... La semana que viene que volvamos de nuestra luna de miel, así que mas te vale no decir nada.

\- Si no le digo nada no es por ti, si no por ella. Par de traicioneros. - dio la media vuelta para irse, vio las luces de la casa de Rin apagarse y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Sesshomaru y Naraku ya estaban en el aeropuerto subiendo al avión llegarían después del medio día a Japón.

\- ¿Llamaste a tu madre? - pregunto Naraku una vez que tomaron asiento.

\- No, prefiero ir a verla cuando estemos allá.

\- Tienes razón. ¿Te quedaras en tu casa? - el peli-plata negó.

\- Si vamos a ver como esta viviendo esa chiquilla lo conveniente seria rentar una casa cerca de la de ella.

\- Esta bien, para no querer venir lo tienes todo planeado. - Sesshomaru lo ignoro y saco un libro para ponerse a leer un poco, Naraku hizo lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue a rentar un auto ya que no planeaban quedarse mucho tiempo no tenían por que comprar uno.

\- Vayamos a comer primero.

\- Esta bien. - hablo serio -. ¿Tienes pensado algún lugar? - Naraku asintió.

\- Ve por esta calle. -Llegaron a un restaurante, tomaron asiento en un mesa cerca a una ventana para ver hacia la calle -. ¿Has pensado en como es esa tal Rin?

\- Pues teniendo en cuenta lo que me contaste de señor Parks que había dinero en la casa, de seguro es presuntuosa, engreída, lo mas probable es que el dinero se lo acabo en ropa, zapatos y maquillaje. - hablo sin interés.

\- Quizás si sea así.

\- ¿Puedo tomar su orden? - llego una mecerá y ellos pidieron su comida.

Mientras Rin esperaba la llamada de Inuyasha pues este le había dicho que la llamaría para invitarla a comer y ya iban a hacer las tres de la tarde. Salio a caminar un poco para distraer su mente. Sin pensarlo llego a la pequeña cafetería donde trabajaba Kikyo u otra compañera de la universidad que era amiga de Aome pero no de ella.

\- Rin - se acerco Kikyo a saludarla -. ¿Que haces por aquí? - Rin no era de salir los domingos ya que se la pasaba estudiando o haciendo los trabajos de Inuyasha de la universidad.

\- Salí a caminar un poco.

\- Ya me voy! - salio la otra chica que se detuvo en la puerta -. ¿No irán?

\- ¿A donde? - pregunto Kikyo.

\- ¿No lo saben?- ambas negaron lentamente, Kikyo sospechaba de que se trataba -. Creí que por ser amigas de Aome lo sabrían, bueno Aome se casa - dijo emocionada.

\- Ayame ¿Que estas diciendo? - pregunto Rin no entendía lo que estaba pasando, Ayame no tenia idea que ella e Inuyasha.

\- Ten - le dio una tarjeta con una dirección -. En ese lugar es la boda, ve quizás Aome se le olvido decirte pero creo que se alegrara de verla ahí,

\- Gracias. - dio la vuelta mientras miraba el papel, Kikyo entro rápido al lugar y pidió permiso para irse aun que le descontaran medio día, tenia que impedir que Rin fuera a esa boda o se pondría muy mal.

\- Rin! - salio corriendo tras ella, Rin subió a un taxi y Kikyo alcanzo a subir con ella -. ¿A donde crees que vas?

\- Quiero saber con quien se casara Aome y por que no nos aviso, si nos vimos ayer.

\- No creo que sea buena idea ir.

\- ¿Porque? - Kikyo se quedo pensando no se atrevía a decirle la verdad.

\- Quizás tubo sus motivos para no avisar.

\- De igual manera tengo curiosidad.

Naraku y Sesshomaru terminaron de comer, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar.

\- Mira parece que habrá una boda. - dijo Naraku al ver a un chico con traje que entraba a un salón frente al restaurante donde estaban.

\- Eso no me interesa. - miraba hacia otro lado, Naraku se quedo viendo al chico detenidamente.

\- Es Inuyasha. - susurro y Sesshomaru volteo disimuladamente comprobando que si era Inuyasha, segundos después llego un auto y de el se bajaron tres hombres y una mujer, dos parecían ser guardaespaldas, un hombre de cabello plateado recogido en una coleta y una señora de cabello negro.

\- Vámonos - hablo serio y Naraku entendió.

\- ¿No sientes la curiosidad de saber con quien se casara?

\- No me interesa nada de esa familia.

\- Solo veremos un poco anda ven. - lo jalo para acercarse al lugar. Minutos después entro la novia solo que no le vieron la cara ya que llevaba velo.

La ceremonia empezó, Naraku miraba con curiosidad desde afuera ya que una parte del salón era de cristal y se podía ver, Sesshomaru solo miraba hacia otro lado no le interesaba saber nada. Minutos después llego un taxi de donde se bajo Rin y tras de ella Kikyo tratando de detenerla, Naraku solo pensaba en que le faltaban unas palomitas para ver el espectáculo.

Rin entro al lugar, se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo pues las personas que estaban ahí la comenzaban ver raro ya que se veía que todos estaban vestidos elegantemente y ella unos jeans holgados, una playera mas grande que ella, su cabello mal amarrado y sus tenis algo desgastados.

Ignoro las miradas seria de los invitados miro hacia al altar y sintió su corazón encogerse ¿Acaso era Inuyasha? Ya que este había volteado a sonreírle a "su novia" Rin lo reconoció. Con temor y nervios comenzó a caminar hacia ellos hasta estar detrás.

\- ¿Quien es usted? - pregunto el sacerdote encargado de la ceremonia, Inuyasha y Aome giraron.

\- Huy esto se puso bueno. - hablo Naraku y Sesshomaru hecho un vistazo para ver de que hablaba Naraku, no escuchaban nada pero si veían.

\- Rin...- susurro Inuyasha mientras a ella se le cristalizaban los ojos, miro a la novia quien tenia la mirada baja, respiro hondo y par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Miro a a novia que estaba con la mirada baja, trago y tomo el velo y lo levanto hasta darse cuenta de que era Aome, mas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

\- ¿Porqué? - apenas pudo hablar, Kikyo se acerco también para abrazarla.

\- Rin yo... - hablo Aome, Rin le puso la mano enfrente para que no hablara con lo que veía le bastaba, dio la media vuelta y salio corriendo -. Te dije que no le dijeras. - le reclamo a Kikyo quien se levanto las mangas de su suéter.

\- Yo no fue, tarde o temprano se enteraría. Y ya que ella no se atrevió yo si. - le dio una bofetada a Aome haciéndola caer, Aome levanto la mirada y tenia la mejilla roja. Ya no dijo nada y se fue tras Rin.

Rin salio corriendo tropezando con Sesshomaru quien frunció el ceño ella levanto sus ojos llorosos.

\- Lo siento. - fue lo único que dijo y siguió corriendo.

\- ¿No vieron a una chica de cabello castaño? - les pregunto Kikyo ya que la vio irse por esa dirección.

\- Se fue por haya - le señalo Naraku por donde se fue.

\- Gracias.

\- Hay que irnos. - hablo Sesshomaru serio y Naraku asintió.

\- ¿Que te parece si tu vas a la colonia donde vive esa Rin y ves alguna casa?

\- ¿Tu que harás?

\- Iré por otro auto. - al peli-plata no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar, Naraku le dio la dirección y cada quien se fue por su camino.

Mientras que en la "boda" que ya se había cancelado por el padre de Inuyasha.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer, Inuyasha lleva a esta señorita donde van a vivir.

\- ¿Que paso con la boda?

\- Hablaremos de eso después. - miro serio a Aome -. Nos vemos mas tarde en mi oficina. - dijo mirando a Inuyasha quien asintió.

\- Lamento que su boda se cancelara. - hablo la madre de Inuyasha.

\- Solo se pospondrá unas semanas mas. - dijo Inuyasha.

\- ¿Vivirán juntos? - ellos asintieron -. Iré a visitarlos.

\- Cuando guste señora. - hablo Aome haciendo una reverencia.

\- Izayoi es hora de irnos. - hablo serio el padre de Inuyasha, ella se despidió y se fue.

\- Maldita Rin... - susurro Aome mientras salia hacia donde estaba el auto de Inuyasha.

Rin ya no estaba corriendo si no caminando aun así las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, se reclama una y otra vez el "¿Qué hice mal?" no lo entendía, siempre fue fiel, hacia lo que le pedía y aun así la traiciono y con su mejor amiga. No lograba entender como Aome le había hecho eso, la quería como su hermana, en ese momento se sentía tan dolida con coraje con ella misma por no darse cuenta antes. Llego hasta un puente hecho un vistazo y se veía algo alto, quizás si caía por ahí moriría y esa idea no le parecía nada mal ¿Quien la extrañaría? Era sabido que en ese puentes muchas personas se habían suicidado antes, que mas daba una persona mas, quizás ni cuenta se darían. Subió una pierna y luego la otra, miro hacia abajo y cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras se aventaba.

Unos brazos fuertes rodearon su cintura jalándola hacia atrás evitando su caída, ambos cayeron al suelo, él sobre ella. Rin abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos ámbar observándola con seriedad...


	3. Nuevos vecinos

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3 "Nuevos vecinos"_**

Sesshomaru había comenzado a conducir, pero como no estaba muy familiarizado con la cuidad termino por perderse, se estaciono cerca a un puente y cerro los ojos llevándose la mano a la frente, abrió los ojos y vio que el auto contaba con gps. Lo encendió y puso la dirección, cuando el GPS le indico por donde volvió a encender el auto, levanto la mirada y frunció el ceño al ver a la chica de hace un rato que se acercaba mucho a la orilla del puente, al ver que se lanzaría no supo por que pero en menos de dos segundos alcanzo a llegar con ella para detener su caía tomándola por la cintura, tal fue la fuerza que uso que ambos cayeron al suelo, ella abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron, podía ver que eran de color chocolate aun que en ese momento no se veía casi por las lagrimas y lo enrojecido aun así eran lindos.

\- ¿Por que me... salvo? - se removió un poco y él se levanto y le ayudo a levantarse.

\- Eso no importa. - hablo serio.

\- Rin! - llego Kikyo abrazándola con fuerza pues hace un rato no lograba a encontrarla pero alcanzo a ver cuando el peli-plata la salvo. Sesshomaru las miro de reojo al escuchar su nombre –. Gracias, yo me encargo de ella. - dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia a Sesshomaru este no respondió y se fue al auto -. ¿Que crees que hacías? - regaño a Rin quien solo bajo la mirada, Kikyo negó y la abrazo -. Ven vamos a casa.

Rin asintió y ambas subieron a un taxi, Sesshomaru al ver que se fueron él también lo hizo.

Llego al lugar que Naraku le había indicado, estaba en las orillas de la cuidad, bajo del auto y miro el lugar. Busco la casa que era de Rin por el numero la casa era de una planta en color crema, tenia dos grandes ventanas al lado de la calle, estaban cerradas y no se podía ver nada por que tenían cortinas en color azul cielo.

-¿Casualidad o destino? Una casa frente a la de Rin tenia un enorme letrero que decía "En renta" - junto con el numero del dueño del lugar. Saco su móvil por suerte su numero si funcionaba ahí, llamo el numero y del otro lado de la niña contesto una mujer que por la voz parecía estar algo anciana. Sesshomaru le fijo que estaba interesado en rentar la casa, la señora respondió que llegaba al lugar en unos 10 - 15 minutos.

\- ¿Usted es el joven Sesshomaru? - una señora de cabello gris, bajita, con arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se presento frente a él que estaba recargado en el auto.

\- Así es. - se saludaron estrechando sus manos.

\- Dijo estar interesado en la casa.

\- Vera, me acabo de mudar para empezar a trabajar aquí en la cuidad.

\- Suena lógico. Sigame por favor. - lo guió hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta -. Adelante.

\- Primero usted.

\- Que amable, por cierto mi nombre es Kaede Hayashi.

\- Sesshomaru Nakamura. - ambos entraron a la casa.

\- La casa cuenta con tres habitaciones, todas con baño. Una sala, comedor, cocina integral, nevera, cuarto de lavado. - y así iba mostrandole la casa lugar por lugar -. Perdon por mi atrevimiento joven Nakamura ¿Con quien mas vivirá aquí?

\- Yo y una persona mas.

\- Me agradaría conocer a esa persona.

\- No tarda en llegar. - Sesshomaru le había un texto que se apurara a llegar ya que la señora Kaede lo tenia algo hostigado contándole como fueron sus años viviendo en esa casa.

El timbre de la casa sonó y la señora Kaede fue a abrir mientras Sesshomaru caminaba por la casa con los brazos cruzados, vio que había una gran ventana aun metro de la puerta _¡Excelente!_ podrían ver con mayor facilidad la vida de su vecina, debía admitir que le causaba un poco de curiosidad saber quien era esa chica, aun que ya se hacia de una idea de como era, solo quería comprobarlo.

\- Mucho gusto, son Naraku Sasaki. - se presento ante Kaede –. Vengo con él - señalo a Kaede quien se hizo a un lado para que él pasara.

\- ¿Vivirán los dos aquí? - los miraba extraño -. ¿Juntos? - pregunto con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Algún problema con ello? - pregunto Naraku, pues no entendía por que ella los miraba de esa forma.

\- No, para nada. Estoy a favor. - Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Antes de que pudiera hablar Naraku se le había adelantado.

\- ¿Nos rentara la casa?

\- Por supuesto, podemos hacer el contrato ahora mismo, solo hay un par de reglas pero no creo que sea necesario que se las diga.

\- ¿Porqué? - pregunto el peli-plata enarcando una ceja y Kaede se sintió intimidada ante su mirada,

\- No por nada, bueno, como pueden ver es una colonia bastante tranquila y no quisiera que se viera en disturbios por fiestas con música a todo volumen.

\- Descuide, no somos de hacer fiestas. - respondió Sesshomaru con voz firme.

\- Y la otra seria que... - dudo en decirlo pero al final lo dijo -, no quisiera que este lugar sea mal visto, me refiero a que no me gustaría que entraran mujeres, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.

\- Rayos. - susurro Naraku y Sesshomaru sonrió de lado, pues él era quien aveces llevaba una que otra mujer para pasar el rato, por suerte tenían habitaciones separadas.

\- No se preocupe por eso. - le aseguro el peli-plata .

\- Siendo así ¿Que le parece si vamos con mi abogado para hacer el contrato?

\- Claro.

\- ¿A nombre de quien estará el contrato? - Naraku codeo a Sesshomaru, este solo rodó los ojos.

\- Yo me haré cargo.

\- Yo me quedo para desempacar las cosas, también pase al super para comprar unas cosas - Sesshomaru asintió y Naraku fue por sus maletas al auto del peli-plata.

Como Kaede llego en taxi, Sesshomaru le ofreció llevarla en el auto, al doblar en la esquina llegaba el taxi donde iban Rin y Kikyo quienes habían pasado a comer algo, bueno solo Kikyo pues Rin no probo bocado, ya no lloraba solo picaba la comida con la mirada baja.

\- Deberías ir a tu casa. - hablo con tristeza Rin dejándose caer en el sofá.

\- No puedo irme y dejarte así, Rin estabas por quitarte la vida.

\- Estaré bien. - Kikyo la miro con desconfianza -. Te lo prometo, ve a ver a Sota, debe de estar extrañándote.

\- Me iré, pero te llamare apenas llegue a casa ¿si? - Rin asintió, Kikyo le dio un beso en la frente y salio de ahí. No hablo sobre lo que había pasado en la boda sabia que lo estaba pasando mal como para hablar de ello, así que ya hablarían después.

El agua tibia caía a su cuerpo, no supo en que momento se había echo ovillo bajo a la regadera, lagrimas que se perdían con el agua bajaban por sus mejillas. Se sentía tan tonta ¿Por que Inuyasha la había traicionado? ¿Por que Aome le hizo eso? Aome sabia del amor que sentía por Inuyasha y aun así, no le importo. Lo había entregado todo de ella y aun así no fue suficiente para Inuyasha ¿Acaso la había engañado por que ella se negó varias veces a tener relaciones? Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Pasarían minutos horas quizás, se levanto y su cuerpo se sentía entumecido por el largo tiempo ahí bajo al agua. Se vistió y salio hacia su cocina, se sentía con hambre pero no había nada en su nevera y lo ultimo que quería era salir, y tenia que hacerlo. Con todo lo que había pasado se olvido de surtir la despensa, suspiro y tomo su bolso para salir, por suerte había una tienda de abarrotes a dos cuadras.

Las calles se sentían tan solas o era así como ella se sentía. Miro al cielo ya estaba oscuro, miro su celular y eran las ocho de la noche, se había pasado tan rápido el día y ni pensar que tener que ir a la universidad al día siguiente, con suerte los horarios variarían y podría buscar trabajo en algún hospital cerca, de hecho ya tenia una entrevista para el día siguiente por la tarde. Llego a la tienda y compro solo algunas cosas, pastas y un bote de helado de chocolate. Pago y salio para regresar a su casa.

Kaede y Sesshomaru terminaron de hacer el contrato el cual firmaron por tres mese tiempo suficiente para el peli-plata, pues Rin cumpliría sus 21 en un mes tres meses estaba mas que bien. Le ofreció a la señora Kaede llevarla a su casa pero ella dijo que no, que la dejara en donde se encontraron ya que le había pedido al taxi que pasara por ella, Sesshomaru la llevo de nuevo, estaciono el auto frente a su nueva casa mientras Rin estaba por llegar a la suya.

\- ¡Rin! - saludo con emoción la señora Kaede, Sesshomaru volteo al instante y sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas de los normal.

\- Señora Kaede que gusto verla por qui - hizo una leve reverencia.

\- Mira te presento a tus nuevo vecino, Sesshomaru ella es Rin.

Sesshomaru alzo una ceja al ver a Rin, pues era la misma chica del puente, solo que ahora su cabello estaba mojado, su pijama de color azul marino con conejitos rosas pintados, un suéter bastante grande para su cuerpo, sus tenis algo desgastados. Rin se mordió un labio pues se sentía nerviosa ante esa mirada que la observaba de pieza a cabeza.

\- Un gusto. - Rin hizo una reverencia. Sesshomaru solo hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. No era como pensó que seria.

\- ¿Estuviste llorando? - había poca luz en la calle y aun así Kaede se había dado cuenta.

\- Em no, solo me cayo una basurita. - respondió en voz baja -. Con permiso - hizo otra reverencia y entro a su casa.

\- Pobre chica. - dijo en un suspiro Kaede y Sesshomaru la miro de reojo -. Me despido joven Nakamura. -el peli-plata asintió y espero a que Kaede se fuera para entrar a la casa.

\- ¿Todo bien? - pregunto Naraku al ver a Sesshomaru algo pensativo.

\- Ya conocí a Rin. - hablo serio mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de piel color negro.

\- ¿Y como es? ¿Es linda?

\- ¿Recuerdas a la chica de la boda?

\- ¿No me digas que es la novia? -él negó y le contó quien era Rin, Naraku parpadeo varias veces -. Esto no me lo esperaba, ¿que relación tendría ella con Inuyasha?

\- No lo se y ni me interesa. - respondió sin interés.

\- Por cierto, compre un periódico y vi que en un hospital están solicitando doctores, deberíamos ir a preguntar.

\- Esta bien. - se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar había sido un día largo.


	4. Sexualidad dudosa

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4 "Sexualidad dudosa"_**

Domingo 23 de mayo. (Mismo día pero lo que paso con Inuyasha y Aome después de la "Boda")

Estaba molesta, muy molesta ¿Como se atrevía Rin a interrumpir de esa manera su boda? Aun que ahora viviera en el departamento que el señor Inu-no el padre de Inuyasha les obsequio como regalo de bodas, lastima que no pudieron irse a París de luna de miel -regalo de Izayoi- resopló mientras dejaba su bolso en la sala, ahora viviría en un penthouse.

Inuyasha terminaba de meter las maletas.

\- ¿Que te pasa? - pregunto Inuyasha acercándose a ella que estaba al pie de la ventana, la abrazo por la espalda.

\- No fue como lo imagine, por eso te decía que hablaras con Rin antes de la boda, pero no quisiste seguir con ella.

\- Sabes que necesitaba pasar el examen y sin ella no lo habríamos logrado, recuerda que te dio su examen contestado y ella ni alcanzo a terminar el suyo.

\- ¿Si nos casaremos?

\- Claro que si, solo que al parecer mi padre se molesto por que llegaron a interrumpir, iré a hablar con él, quien sabe quizás en la noche ya vuelva con nueva fecha para la boda. - Aome sonrió de lado y se giro para besarlo.

\- Te estaré esperando. - le susurro en el odio para después alejarse de él, Inuyasha tomo las llaves de su auto y se puso en marcha hacia la oficina del señor Taisho.

El señor Inu-no estaba en su oficina, uno de sus guardaespaldas estaba por el lado derecho, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver al otro guardaespaldas.

\- Señor Inu, acabo de reunirme con el investigador.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Logro encontrar a la chica?

\- No, reunió toda la información de chicas que nacieron e 1994 con el apellido Parks y hay muchas chicas de esa fecha. ¿De casualidad no recuerda el nombre de ese señor?

Inu-no se llevo la mano a la barbilla tratando de recordar el nombre de la hija de Kawaramaru y Hitomi pero ya habían pasado algunos años.

\- Rin! - hablo después de varios minutos de silencio recordando que antes de quitarles todo conoció a la pequeña de tres años.

\- ¿Como dijo señor? - hablo el guardaespaldas frente a él mientras tomaba nota.

La hija de Hitomi se llama Rin, aun que no que apellido esta usando si Parks o Minami, supongo que Parks por que Minami es muy poco usado y solo la familia de ella lleva es apellido ya la hubiera encontrado de ser así.

\- Le pediré al investigador que busque cuantas Rin hay en la cuidad. - Inu asintió y él salio.

\- Señor recuerde que tiene una cita con el dueño del hospital Aizenbashi.

\- Oh es verdad, tenemos que buscar el nuevo terreno para un hospital mas grande.

\- Perdone mi intromisión señor, pero ¿Por que se ha interesado en el hospital? Tenia entendido que quería lanzarse para presidente el próximo año.

\- Mi querido Jaken, tantos años y aun no ¿sabes como funciona esto? Para poder irme ganando a la gente debo por comenzar en invertir en "Obras de caridad" claro que después recuperare todo con creces. - sonrió con malicia. Llamaron a la puerta -. Adelante.

\- Ya llegue, padre.

\- Toma asiento Inuyasha. - miro a Jaken -. Ve con Myoga y revisa que haga bien su trabajo. - Jaken asintió e hizo una reverencia para salir de ahí.

\- Con permiso joven Taisho. - le hablo a Inuyasha y este solo le ignoro.

\- ¿Que paso?

\- ¿Quien era esa chica? - pregunto sin rodeos.

\- Nadie sin importancia. - respondió sin interés.

\- Para ti quizás no, pero para ella.

\- Es una chica que lleva enamorada de mi desde entro a la universidad y como preferí a Aome en vez de ella, pero nunca tuvimos nada que ver, ni siquiera le hablaba.

\- ¿Por que la otra chica abofeteo a Aome? - ladeó la cabeza, quizás podría entender la obsesión de una.

\- Otra que estaba enamorada de mi, aun que lo dudes soy muy popular entre las mujeres.

\- Acepte tu dichosa boda con Aome por que según ella fue la que ayudo a elevar tus notas, pero de una vez te digo que no me agrada, no viene de familia adinerada como nosotros y se ve que no tiene clase.

\- Tu no sabes nada de ella. - alzo la voz -. Quizás sea pobre pero es educada u con buen gusto, me eligió a mi ¿Qué mejor gusto que ese?

\- Lo entendería si tu fueras un chico inteligente y trabajador pero me has demostrado l contrario, fiestas, alcohol. Solo falta que te drogues. De una vez te advierto que si quieres casarte con esa chica tendrás que trabajar para pagar la boda, el departamento quédenselo ese un regalo pero solo por tres años si en ese tiempo no te as casado con ella y no me has dado por lo menos un nieto y que sea varón, tendrán que buscar donde vivir. Tampoco te ayudare a buscar trabajo ya es hora de que te hagas responsable. - Inuyasha no había dicho nada hasta el momento pero eso ultimo lo hizo mirar a su padre.

\- ¿Responsable como tu?

\- ¿Que esta insinuando?

\- Bien que lo sabe, Irasue ¿le suena ese nombre? ¿Cree que no se quien es esa mujer?

\- Si lo se, se que sabes quien es ella y se que también sabes quien es Sesshomaru. Pero te recuerdo que estos lujos los pudo haber disfrutado Sesshomaru y no tu, pero amo mucho a tu madre.

\- ¿Donde se supone que buscare trabajo? - cambio de tema.

\- Puedes ayudar a tu madre con el desfile de modas en beneficencia a los niños huérfanos.

\- Veré que puedo hacer. - se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida -. ¿Era todo?

\- Si, ya puedes irte.

Inuyasha salio de la oficina de su padre y pateo la pared con coraje, pues le había costado mucho convencer a su padre para que aceptara la boda con Aome y aparte de eso le daría un trabajo pero no, todo eso se fue al caño en el momento que Rin había entrado a ese salón a interrumpir, la maldijo una y otra vez, esa se las pagaría. Sonrió con malicia mientras salia del edificio para dirigirse a su casa no se había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche y Aome lo estaría esperando.

Inu-no llamo a Jaken y le pidió que cancelara su cita con Menomaru -el dueño del hospital- pues Inuyasha lo había puesto de malas ¿Como se le ocurría mencionar a Irasue? Aun que ahora que lo pensaba bien ya tenia mucho sin saber de ella. Negó tomo su saco, móvil y llaves para salir de allí, Irasue era alguien del pasado y ahí debía quedarse. Llego a su casa y encontró a Izayoi en la sala revisando unos papeles.

\- Llegas temprano. - hablo ella al verlo cuando entro mas no levanto la vista.

\- Si, hace tiempo que no estábamos solos. ¿Que haces?

\- Estoy revisando los diseños de ciertas modistas "reconocidas" pero ningún diseño me llama la atención. - dijo con fastidio poniendo los papeles en la mesa de centro -. ¿Quieres una copa? - ofreció coqueta y él asintió.

Lunes 24 de mayo.

La noche había sido eterna, vueltas y vueltas en la cama y no había logrado mas que dormir dos horas y no seguidas si no a ratos, miro su móvil eran las 5 am se cubrió por completo con las cobijas, lo ultimo que quería era asistir a la universidad, no quería verlo ni a él ni a Aome sabia que seria como ponerle limón a la herida. Pensaba en que excusa seria perfecta para llamar a la directora para faltar a la escuela. Pero recordó que tenia otro examen para el cual no había estudiado nada. Con gran esfuerzo salio de su cama y se vistió se hizo su chongo y como no tenia hambre se lavo los dientes, tomo su mochila con suerte hoy si alcanzaría a tomar el autobús.

Sesshomaru coma ya era costumbre, madrugaba para salir a correr además le serviría para conocer la colonia que a primera vista se veía pequeña pero al recorrerla mientras trotaba por el lugar se dio que era mas grande de lo que parecía. Ya estaba de por llegar a su casa para ducharse e ir a ver a su madre ya que no la había llamado desde la graduación. Antes de llegar vio a Rin salir de su casa ella parecía no haberlo visto, caminaba con la mirada baja y él solo la vio de reojo algunos segundos pero pudo darse cuenta que tenia ojeras pues para su piel blanca se le notaban. Ella parecía estar en otro lado pues solo caminaba con la mirada baja abrazándose así misma. Rin estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que tropezó con alguien y cayeron al suelo.

\- Podrías ver por donde vas. - hablo sesshomaru molesto pues se había detenido a beber agua cuando Rin tropezó con él, ella levanto la mira.

\- Lo... siento. - dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie, vio a Sesshomaru y trago al verlo mojado pues se marcaba su torso, bajo de nuevo la mirada y decidió seguir su camino.

Sesshomaru respiro hondo y se dirigió a su casa, al entrar Naraku ya se había levanto y estaba desayunando -cada quien preparaba su comida-

\- ¿Por que traes esa cara? ¿Por que estas mojado?

\- Deja de hacer tanta pregunta, fue la torpe de tu vecina que no se fija por donde va.

-Huy estas de mal humor. - dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina, mientras el peli-plata entro a su habitación para darse una ducha.

Cuando termino de alistarse y salió, Naraku ya no estaba. Tomo sus llaves, salio de la casa para ir a ver a su madre, de seguro se alegraría de verlo ya hacia varios años que lo sé veían. Condujo por unos minutos pasando por una universidad y como era la hora en entrada había algo de tráfico de los mismos alumnos que iban llegando, era una universidad pública. Un autobús se detuvo justo frente a su auto y pudo ver como Rin bajaba de el. No pensó que ella asistiera a una escuela pública pues según el padre de ella tenia suficiente dinero ¿Porque no lo usaba?  
Rin caminaba con la mirada baja, podía sentir la mirada de burla de varios de sus compañeros -para ese momento ya casi todos sabían lo ocurrido en la boda, a medias por que Aome se encargó de ello- trato de ignorar aquellas miradas de burla y siguió caminando pero para su mala suerte Inuyasha y Aome llegaron, parpadeo varias veces al verlos llegar en auto ultimo modelo que ella supiera Inuyasha no tenia dinero y a Aome la conocía desde la secundaria y sabia que tampoco lo tenia, ellos bajaron del auto y vieron a Rin de arriba a abajo, al parecer ambos querían hacerla pagar por interrumpir en la boda.

Sintió su corazón detenerse al ver como se besaban, Sesshomaru inconscientemente apretó el volante y no por que Inuyasha se besara por aquella chica si no por ver que la estaban haciendo para molestar a Rin quien tenia una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Alguien llego empujándola haciendo que cayera.

\- Fíjate por donde vas tonta. - Rin reconoció la voz, Koga uno de los amigo de Inuyasha y que sabia de su relación.

Lo ignoro y se puso de rodillas para levantar sus cosas ya que se le habían salido de la mochila, varios reían de ella.

\- Mira Koga esta llorando - hablo otro amigo de Inuyasha, Miroku un chico de ojos azules —. ¿Por que llora la nena? - dijo en voz burlona poniéndose en cuclillas, Rin giro hacia otro lado.

Sesshomaru estaba por bajarse del auto para ir a defenderla ya que le parecía muy bajo que le hicieran eso a una mujer. Pero un auto de atrás sonó el claxon ya que no avanzaba por que él no se movía, comenzó de nuevo el andar del auto "¡Defiéndete!" le grito a Rin en su mente como si ella lo escuchara, le frustraba que fuera así de tonta. Se alejó de la universidad viendo como una chica de cabello rojo se acercaba a ella, siguió avanzando hasta que ya no las vio por el espejo retrovisor.

\- Ya déjenla! - Ayame aventó a Koga que estaba molestando a Rin.

\- ¿A ti que te pasa? Desde cuando la defiendes.

\- Eso es cosa que no interesa. - se puso en cuclillas y ayudo s Rin a levantar sus cosas, le ayudo a levantarse y entraron al edificio —. ¿Quieres un poco de agua? - llegaron a la cafetería y Rin asintió.

\- G-gracias. - susurró una vez que Ayame volvió con el agua.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, supe todo lo que te hizo Inuyasha y Aome, son unos tontos.

Ayame no era mala, solo que no se había dado el tiempo para conocer bien a Rin.

\- Se que no hablamos mucho, pero en verdad me agradaría que fuéramos amigas. - Rin la miro con desconfianza —. Tranquila, no te pido que aceptes, se que mi amistad con Aome te hace dudar pero con el tiempo veras que digo la verdad.

Rin solo bajo la mirada, no hablaba, solo escuchaba. Sonó el timbre para ir a clases, suspiro seria un día largo.

Sesshomaru llego a casa de su madre que estaba en la sala leyendo un libro, al escuchar que alguien entrar levanto la mirada pues solo dos personas tenían llave de su casa.

\- ¡Sesshomaru! - dejo su libro y fue a abrazarlo, él correspondió solo a ella le correspondía los abrazos -. ¿Por que no avisaste que vendrías? - se alejo y acomodo su cabello, no era de dar abrazos pero lo hacia cuando le nacía.

\- Era una sorpresa. - respondió sin interés mientras tomaba asiento en el otro sofá.

\- ¿Te quedaras aquí? - él negó.

\- No pienso quedarme por mucho tiempo, así que entre Naraku y yo rentamos una casa.

\- Sabes que pueden quedarse así. - hablo seria.

\- Así estamos bien. - Irasue suspiro.

\- ¿Como vas con Yura?

\- Bien.

\- ¿Piensan casarse? - la miro serio -. No me veas así, solo que quiero conocer a mis nietos, ya sabes los años pasan rápido.

\- Lo estamos pensando. - hablo serio e Irasue sonrió de lado.

En verdad si lo estaban pensando pues hace un par de meses ella dijo querer casarse, no se lo dijo a él si no a una amiga pero él escucho y desde entonces lo ha estado considerando.

\- Me parece perfecto, si se casan que la boda sea aquí. - él asintió y siguieron conversando en como le había ido a cada una durante los años que él estuvo fuera.

A pesar de hablarse todas las semanas para habla una media hora, bueno Irasue era la que hablaba, Sesshomaru admitía que la había extrañado era como él pero en mujer y aun que no lo parecía eran muy unidos. Eran poco afectuosos pero se notaba la confianza entre ellos. Horas mas tarde Sesshomaru miro la hora en su móvil, las 3:00 pm era increíble como se habia pasado el tiempo tan rápido hablando con su madre.

\- Debo irme - se puso de pie.

\- Hay algo que debes saber. - Sesshomaru la miro detenidamente -. Hace años cuando recien te fuiste, Inu-no anduvo por aquí.

\- ¿Te busco? ¿Te dijo algo? - ella negó.

\- Le pedí a un vecino que si preguntaban por mi que dijera que no me conocía. Solo quería que lo supieras.

\- Esta bien. - camino hacia la puerta.

\- Saluda a Naraku de mi parte. - él asintió y subió a su auto.

Sin darse cuenta paso de nuevo por la universidad pero ya no había nadie al parecer ya todos -incluida Rin- se habían ido, negó levemente pues ni siquiera sabia por que la estaba buscando con la mirada.

\- ¿Que quieres Naraku? - respondió su móvil.

\- ¿Donde estas?

\- Voy en camino al hospital que me dijiste.

\- Ok, nos vemos. - Sesshomaru no respondió solo colgó para seguir conduciendo.

Después de todo no había sido tan malo el día en la universidad, pues aun que tuvo un inconveniente a la hora de entrada, en todo ese medio día no volvió a ver a Inuyasha -ni en las clases que compartían- y a Aome y estaba agradecida por no haberlos pues tenia que estar concentrada para la entrevista. Llego al hospital, mas de 10 pisos de altura, entro y se acerco a la recepción para pedir informes. Una enfermera le dijo que fuera al piso 5 donde estaba el director en el aérea de pediatría. Subió al ascensor para llegar al piso, al llegar respiro hondo ya tenia sus papales en la mano donde decían que era estudiante y de sus buenas calificaciones.

En medio del pasillo se encontraba un hombre de uno 30 a lo mucho unos 35 de cabellos rojos, que hablaba con unas enfermeras.

\- Buenas tardes. - él la miro de arriba a abajo.

\- Buenas tardes ¿Que se le ofrece?

\- Vengo por la vacante de pediatra. - ese hombre la intimidaba pero sonaba segura de sus palabras.

\- Mi nombre Suzaku Konoe. - le extendió la mano y ella la recibió dando un ligero apretón.

\- Rin Parks.

\- Permitame sus documentos señorita Parks. -Rin asintió y le dio la carpeta con sus papeles, él la recibió y comenzó a leer.

Luego de un rato.

\- Sus calificaciones son muy buenas, mañana le daremos un respuesta ya que han venido varias personas y es una decisión dificil, presente mañana a las seis a esa hora se dará a conocer los resultados.

\- Gracias, con permiso. - hizo una reverencia para ir al ascensor para ir a su casa, el no comer nada en todo el día le estaba causando mareos.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - le pregunto Suzaku al ver que se recargo en la pared.

Sesshomaru y Naraku se encontraron en el estacionamiento del hospital, el peli-plata llevaba un maletín con sus documentos al igual que Naraku. Los dos iban de traje con su cabello recogido. Subieron al ascensor y cuando iban a llegar a su destino el maletín de Naraku se había atorado con el del peli-plata.

\- ¿Que diablos? - susurro Sesshomaru al ver que Naraku jalaba su maletín.

\- Esta cosa se atoro.

\- Ya me di cuenta. - hablo molesto.

\- No te enojes ya mismo lo arreglo. - Sesshomaru solo puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Podrías darte prisa?

\- Ya voy, esta cosa esta muy atorada. - le toco agacharse un poco para ver como desatorarla cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Rin y Suzaku abrieron los ojos a mas no poder al verlos pues parecía que hacían otra cosa por la forma en la que estaba Naraku, la miraba de Rin y Sesshomaru se cruzaron y esta desvió la mirada hacia al doctor.

\- Creo que me iré por las escaleras. - susurro y miro a Sesshomaru -. Sigan con lo suyo. - presiono de nuevo el botón para que las puertas se cerraran.

\- ¡Por fin! - grito Naraku al poder desatorar su maletín -. ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

\- Imbécil. - hablo molesto y le contó lo que paso y Naraku soltó la carcajada mientras abrían de nuevo las puertas -. No es gracioso -_-

\- Quisiera haber vista la cara de Rin al pensar que tu y yo jajajajaja.

\- Ya cállate. Pensó algo que no era.

\- ¿Y desde cuando te interesa lo que piensen de ti? oh es acaso por que Rin. - lo miro con picardia.

\- No seas idiota y vamos a la entrevista. - Miro por una ventana a Rin quien iba saliendo del edificio abrazándose así misma, pero antes de cruzar la calle dos personas se le pusieron enfrente.

\- No estas diciendo que le apuremos. - hablo Naraku empujándolo para que caminara.

Rin salio del edificio sacudiendo la cabeza, sabia que Sesshomaru vivía con un hombre pues lo vio salir de su casa esa mañana, pero no creyó que fuera su pareja, suspiro y miro a todos lados para poder cruzar la calle.

\- Mira nadamas quien esta aquí cielo. - hablo una mujer y Rin giro para ver quien era.

Lo que le faltaba, eran Inuyasha y Aome...


	5. Tocando Fondo

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 5_** ** _"Tocando fondo"_**

Rin trato de ignorar a Inuyasha y a Aome que estaban frente a ella, pero le era imposible ignorarlos pues, quería avanzar y ellos no la dejaban.

\- ¿Que es loo que quieren? - dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Ya vengo. - le susurro Inuyasha a Aome pues alguien le hablaba por teléfono.

\- Parece que las estas pasando mal. - hablo con burla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Eso es cosa que no te importa.

\- Hay Rin te ves tan patética, ni siquiera pudiste lograr que Inuyasha se fijara en ti. - suspiro -. Siempre me ha preferido a mi ¿Sabes por que estaba contigo?

\- Ya basta. - suplico Rin. Aome ignoro aquello y se acerco a su odio.

\- Estaba contigo por que necesitaba subir la notas en la universidad solo eso.

\- Ya cállate. - camino rápido para cruzar la calle y Aome entro al edificio con una sonrisa. Rin siguió caminando cuando Inuyasha la detuvo.

\- ¿Tan pronto te vas? - Rin levanto la mirada y tenia los ojos llorosos -. ¿Que fue lo que te dijo Aome?

\- ¿Es verdad...q-que estabas c-conmigo solo por subir tus n-notas? - las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Inuyasha suspiro.

\- Hay esa Aome hablando de mas. - negó y Rin lo miro con la esperanza que le dijera que si la quiso aun que fuera un poco -. Pero ya que te lo dijo, creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad. Si, si estaba contigo por que me ayudaste a subir mis notas, de hecho todo lo que te dije era mentira. No soy repartidor de pizza, no necesito trabajar para tener dinero.

\- Detente por favor.

\- No, vas a escucharme. Desde hace tiempo he querido decirte que no te quiero y nunca te quise. Solo mírate ¿Quien se podría fijar en ti? Parece que asaltaste el armario de tu abuela, no eres femenina, eres fácil de manipular. Sacias todo lo que yo te pedía, bueno no todo pero eso no importa. - Rin sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, intento irse ya no quería seguir escuchando aquello -. Aun no termino, no llores que de nada servirá - la sujeto del brazo -. Te preguntaras, ¿Por que Aome? Fácil, ella es muy hermosa, no se deja manipular tiene carácter y muchas cosas mas que tu no. Ella es mejor que tu - se acerco a su oído -. Que bueno que nunca me acosté contigo de seguro no lo hubiera disfrutado como disfruto estando con Aome. - Rin se soltó de su agarre -. Ella es y sera mejor que tu. - le grito mientras Rin corría hacia un taxi al que se subió y se fue. Inuyasha sonrió de lado al menos ya le había dicho la verdad. Entro al edificio para ir con Aome quien iba a la entrevista también.

Sesshomaru y Naraku salieron de su entrevista.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto Naraku al ver al peli-plata distraído. Él negó. Se detuvieron frente al ascensor para esperarlo.

Se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, el chico que iba adentro levanto la mirada y cruzo la mirada con Sesshomaru, ambos se reconocieron al instante.

\- Sesshomaru. - hablo él saliendo del ascensor.

\- Inuyasha. - hablo serio. Fue todo lo que dijo, paso de largo y se fue con Naraku al ascensor, lo ultimo que quería era encontrarse con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido hacia años que no lo veía, Sesshomaru eras mayor que él pero aun así no le agrada nada su medio hermano y sabia que el sentimiento era mutuo,

\- Que pequeña es la cuidad, no creí que nos encontráramos a Inuyasha. - hablo Naraku mientras salían del hospital -. ¿A quien buscas? - lo vio que buscaba algo con la mirada -. Supongo que Rin ya se fue. - fijo con burla.

\- No la estoy buscando a ella.

\- Si claro como digas. ¿A donde iras?

\- A casa ¿y tu?

\- Voy a dar una vuelta, te veo en un rato - Sesshomaru asintió lentamente y subió a su auto para irse de ahí.

Inu-no tomaba sus cosas para salir de la oficina, tenia una cita con Menomaru. Tocaron a su puerta.

\- Pase. - entro Jaken -. ¿Que pasa Jaken?

\- Señor, ya tenemos los datos que nos pidió.

\- Toma asiento.

\- En toda la cuidad hay tres Rin Parks pero no tienen nada que ver una con la otra, una es una joven rubia que esta viviendo en México, otra murió hace un par de años así que solo hay una en la cuidad.

\- ¿Y? - Jaken le extendió una carpeta.

\- Tal vez le pueda interesar. - Inu recibió la carpeta y comenzó a leer.

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo, esta es la chica que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si, mira. -le enseño el mapa que estaba ahí donde estaba la colonia donde vive Rin -. Todo esto, casa y demás esta construido sobre una antigua mina de la cual se cree que aun hay oro ahí. El terreno esta a nombre de Hitomiko y no pude quitárselo hace años ya que ella ya tenia su testamento arreglado entre ella y su esposo en encargaron de poner la mitad de sus vienes a nombre de esa chiquilla que al cumplir los 21 recibiría todo.

\- ¿Como sabe todo eso?

\- Trate de sobornar al abogado que hizo el testamento para que pusiera todo a mi nombre o alguna carta poder, se rehusó y lo mate. Pero el testamento no se donde lo dejo o con quien.

\- ¿Que es lo que ordena?

\- Hay que averiguar como vive esa chica quizás si le ofrecemos una buena cantidad de dinero por el terreno no lo dé por la buena ya que si se poner sus moños la mato y ya.

\- Bien pues aquí afuera están dos asesinos experimentados, son los mejores. - se puso de pie para abrir la puerta. Entraron dos hombres uno alto, moreno con ojos azules y cabello negro, el otro era un poco mas chaparro con piel amarilla ojos azules y poco cabellos -. Ellos son Hiten y Manten, se hacen llamar los hermanos relámpago ya que son muy hábiles en lo que hacen.

\- Bien, bien, les haré una dirección y quiero que vigilen a la chica que vive ahí, solo por unos días les diré si la matan o no. - ambos asintieron y él les dio la dirección.

Sesshomaru llego a su casa, dejo sus cosas en su habitación y salio para comenzar a limpiar un día limpiaba él y otro día Naraku así se ahorraban lo de alguien que hiciera la limpieza y no lo hacían por falta de dinero pues gracias a lo que ganaba en el hospital en Londres -donde pidieron vacaciones- podían vivir bien, solo que no les gustaba que otras personas invadieran su espacio y por ello decidieron ellos mismo limpiar además de que no era cosa del otro mundo que los hombres hicieran limpieza. Lo único que no limpiaba era la recamara de Naraku ahí si cada uno limpiaba su habitación así como cada quien se preparaba su alimento.

Al terminar reviso su móvil y tenia un mensaje de Yura "¿Todo bien?" tomo asiento en el sofá y comenzó a marcarle, desde que llego había olvidado llamarla.

\- Sesshomaru. - respondió Yura feliz.

\- Yura, olvide llamar.

\- Descuida, debes de estar muy ocupado. Pero al menos manda un mensaje para saber que estas bien.

\- Lo haré.

\- ¿Como esta tu madre? - Sesshomaru le dijo que solo viaja para ver a su madre,

\- Bien.

\- Me alegra. ¿Cuando regresas?

\- No lo sé. - Yura suspiró.

Rin le pidió al taxi que se detuviera varias calles después de subirse lo suficiente como para ya no ver a Inuyasha. Miro al cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecer, suspiro y se acomodo su mochila en un hombro, se abrazo así misma y comenzó a caminar aun faltaba un largo camino para llegar a su casa.

Las palabras de Inuyasha sonaban una y otra vez, se sentía tan tonta. Nunca la quiso y eso le dolía por que ella se entrego por completo a esa relación, tanto que perdió varias amistades por él. Se detuvo frente a un bar y trago, reviso su cartera, entro al lugar y escogió una mesa apartada de todos, pidió una botella y limón. El mesero le llevo la botella y un vaso tequilero.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo mas? - ella negó, tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Se sirvió un poco y se lo bebió de un solo sorbo, sintió el liquido frió pero a la vez caliente bajando por su garganta, sin darse cuenta ya llevaba media botella mientras se repetía así misma " _Soy patética_ "

Inuyasha se le había declarado hace dos años diciéndole que le gustaba y que quería tener una relación con ella, Rin dudo si en aceptar o no pero Aome la convenció y acepto. Era amable con ella, la llevaba al cine a cenar, parecía estar enamorado o al menos eso parecía. Al pasos de los meses Inuyasha le fue diciendo que no se juntara con cierta personas o que no se vistiera de tal forma. Las llamadas y mensajes dejaron de ser constantes. Los primeros meses él le insistió para que tuvieran relaciones pero ella se negó ya que aun no se sentía lista, insistió un par de meses mas y después nada, ni siquiera mencionaba el tema.

Ya llevaba dos botellas y la mitad de la tercera, las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas, Inuyasha tenia razón Aome era mejor en muchos aspectos, se arreglaba, maquillaba, se peinaba era popular entre los chicos y ella no, ese pensamiento la atormentaba. Sintió su móvil vibrar y era un mensaje de texto que era de Aome, lo abrió "La mejor noche de todas" abajo de ese mensaje había unas fotos de ella e Inuyasha teniendo relaciones, Rin lanzo su móvil no quería ver eso le dolía

La música del bar no le ayudaba en nada, -se que te vas: ha-ash— le quedaba a la perfección "Se que te vas que ya no te importa si me quedo atrás, ya se no hay nada que hacer. Se que te vas que el llanto en mis ojos no te detendrá que alguien te espera y te vas, como quisiera ser mas como ella" - canto en voz baja mientras terminaba su tercera botella. Vio que su celular sonaba pero no le hizo caso, solo llamo al mesero para que le llevara otra botella.

\- No creo que debería tomar tanto. - hablo el mesero.

\- Eso a usted...n-no le i-importa - ya su voz se escuchaba rara por el alcohol. El mesero solo suspiro y le dejo la botella en la mesa. Rin siguió bebiendo quería olvidar, olvidar sacar todo ese dolor guardado en su pecho, quizás si la hubiera traicionado con otra le hubiera afectado pero no tanto como lo era en ese momento, con Aome su "mejor amiga" a la que apoyo tanto cuando se fue de su casa, la acepto y hasta le ayudo a pagar su prepa y ahora ella le quitaba a Inuyasha.

Kikyo estaba en la puerta de la casa de Rin ya eran las diez y ella no abría no respondía las llamadas.

\- Buenas noches. - se acerco a un hombre que se iba bajando de un auto.

\- Buenas ¿Que se le ofrece?

\- Vera estoy buscando a la chica que vive ahí ¿No la visto?

\- No, como puede ver yo voy llegando. Por cierto soy Naraku.

\- Kikyo.

\- ¿Ya intento llamarla?

\- Si pero no responde. - Naraku la miro de arriba a bajo era linda admitió.

\- Haber déme su numero e intento llamarla.

\- Muchas gracias.

Ayame entro al mismo bar donde estaba Rin, iba en compañía de Koga decidieron tomar unas copas ya que estaban saliendo, él dijo iría al baño y ella se sentó en uno de los bancos junto a la barra, miro el lugar no lo había visto antes al parecer lo acaban de inaugurar, miro hacia el fondo y frunció el ceño ¿No podría ser ella o si? Se levanto y se acerco a ella.

\- ¿Rin? - la nombrada estaba recostada sobre sus brazos encima de la mesa estaba llorando. Al escuchar que la llamaron levanto la mirada -. Rin - se sentó aun lado de ella -. ¿Cuanto has bebido?

\- M-muy poco.

\- Pero si estas súper borracha.

\- No me quiere. - abrazo a Ayame y esta sintió un nudo en la garganta al escucharla.

Koga salio del baño y busco a Ayame con la mirada, la vio abrazando a alguien y se acerco,

\- ¿Que diablos hacer con esa tonta?

\- Mas respeto, ¿que no ves que esta mal?

\- ¿Y eso a mi que? Déjala ahí que se vaya como pueda.

\- No seas un patán, no podemos dejarla así.

\- Si quieres quédate yo me voy. - dio la vuelta.

\- Si te vas, lo nuestro se acaba. - Koga la miro de reojo.

\- No estarás hablando enserio.

\- Si, si lo estoy. Siempre vi como se burlaban de ella por su forma de vestir o por ser muy inteligente, nunca entendí el por que si ella no les hizo nada, hasta que llego el día de la boda que lo supe todo y lo entendí.

\- Ayame. - quiso abrazarla pero ella se alejo.

\- Si quieres que lo nuestro siga me ayudaras a llevarla a casa y comenzaras a respetarla, sea como sea es una mujer y merece respeto.

Koga se cruzo de brazos y la miro con molestia y luego miro a Rin, ya se las pagaría después.

\- ¿Sabes donde vive?

\- No pero puedo llamar a Kikyo. - miro a Rin para buscar su móvil y lo encontró.

Kikyo daba vueltas de un lado a otro, Naraku le hablo a Sesshomaru para que saliera.

\- ¿Que ocurre?

\- Después del hospital ¿Te viniste para acá? - él asintió -. De causalidad no viste si Rin ya llego o no.

Sesshomaru se quedo pensando pues a pesar de estar haciendo sus cosas se asomaba a ver si ya había llegado, después de todo era su trabajo.

\- No, no la he visto. - respondió serio y el móvil de Kikyo sonó.

\- ¡Rin! - Naraku y Sesshomaru la vieron -. ¿Que haces con el teléfono de Rin? - Kikyo suspiro -. ¿Tienes donde anotar?

Minutos después llego un coche color rojo que se estaciono frente a ellos. Ayame bajo del auto y ayudo a bajar a Rin que iba completamente ebria, Kikyo sintió un nudo en la garganta era la primera vez que la veía así en ese estado. Sesshomaru se acerco y tomo a Rin en brazos mientras Naraku recibía sus cosas que las traía Koga.

\- Muchas gracias Ayame.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, mañana le diré a los profesores que esta enferma del estomago o algo así para que se quede a descansar.

\- Gracias de nuevo. - hizo una reverencia y Ayame y Koga se fueron -. Abriré la puerta - tomo la mochila de Rin para buscar las llaves.

\- ¿Tu quien eres? - pregunto Rin viendo a Sesshomaru quien parpadeo varias veces olía demasiado a alcohol.

\- Esa es su habitación. - señalo Kikyo y él la llevo, Sesshomaru entro para recostarla en la cama y después quitarle los zapatos.

\- ¿Que tienes? - le pregunto Naraku a Kikyo pues la veía preocupada -. Va estar bien, todos pasamos por la primera borrachera.

\- No es eso lo que me preocupa.

\- ¿Que es? - Kikyo le mostró el móvil a Naraku -. Hija de... - no termino de decir por respeto a Kikyo.

\- Lo mismo creo - se sentó en el sofá u se llevo las manos a la frente -. La verdad que no entiendo, si ya están juntos ¿Por que la siguen atormentando con esto? No me atrevo a dejarla sola pero también tengo que ir a comprar leche y pañales.

\- ¿Eres casada? - ella negó.

\- Soy madre soltera.

\- Si deseas puedo acompañarte para que avises que te quedaras con ella.

\- ¿Harías eso? - él asintió.

\- Le avisare a Sesshomaru que se quede un rato con ella mientras volvemos.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses. - hablo el peli-plata una vez que Naraku entro.

\- Solo serán unos minutos, además mírala. No podemos dejarla así,sabes que aveces cuando tomas en exceso la primera vez te puede hacer daño ¿Que mejor que tu para cuidarla?

\- Procura no tardar. - Naraku asintió y salio para irse con Kikyo.

Sesshomaru se sentó en la orilla de la cama para ver a Rin que se estaba quedando dormida. Sus ojos se le veían hinchados por tanto llorar, sus mejillas coloradas a causa del alcohol, se acerco a ella para escuchar su respiración y así saber que no estaba teniendo complicaciones

Rin abrió los ojos y giro un poco quedado su nariz junta a la de él, sus miradas se encontraron.


	6. No estas sola

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 6_** ** _"No estás sola"_**

Rin abrió los ojos y giro un poco quedado su nariz junta a la de él, sus miradas se encontraron.

\- Voy a vomitar. - dijo ella y él se quito al instante ayudándola a levantarse para ir al baño. Se dejo caer de rodillas frente al inodoro, él se puso en cuclillas para sujetarle el cabello pues este se lo había soltado en el bar.

Su cabello era sedoso, negó rapidamente y miro a Rin quien estaba vomitando y comenzó a temblar de frió. Toco su frente y tenia fiebre, tenia que hacer algo o se pondría mal.

\- ¿Cuanto alcohol bebiste? - pregunto serio y ella lo miro.

\- ¿Sigues aquí? Mi vecino gay! - lo abrazo haciendo que cayera de sentón.

\- Oye no... - ella estaba sobre él, sus rostros estaban muy cerca podían sentir sus respiraciones. La tomo de los hombros para alejarla de él.

\- Me siento mal.- se tambaleo y él la sostuvo.

\- ¿Que sientes?

\- Que todo me da vueltas. - movió la cabeza en circulo -. Siento calor y frió - lo miro -. ¿Estoy loca?

\- Lo que tienes es que estabas borracha.

\- ¿Yo? - hizo un puchero -. Si yo nunca tomo - dijo con voz de niña pequeña.

Sesshomaru le tomo la miro detenidamente, sus mejillas estaban mas coloradas, su respiración estaba mas agitada de lo normal, ya antes había lidiado con problemas así en el hospital, lo que hacían era darles un baño para que el efecto del alcohol, bajara por que de seguir así podía darle un ataque.

¿Por que se le hacia tan dificil ahora? Antes ya había desnudado a pacientes para revisarlas y lograba hacerlo sin ningún inconveniente, sin mirarlas con doble intención. Ya le había quitado la ropa de arriba dejándola en puro sostén, trago al ver su blanca piel, era delgada no entendía por que usaba ropa mas grande que ella, sus pechos no eran para nada pequeños, subían y bajaban con lo agitado de su respiración. "Cabeza fría Sesshomaru" pensó para si mismo tratando de concentrarse en lo que tenia que hacer. Se agacho un poco para quitar sus jeans y medias dejándola en pura ropa interior. La miro de arriba a bajo, era perfecta, sacudió de nuevo la cabeza y abrió la llave de la regadera, no podía bañarla con fría por que le podría hacer daño, tenia que esperar a que saliera tibia.

\- ¿Por que estoy semi-desnuda? - le pregunto abrazándose a su cuello ya que estaba algo resbaloso por lo mojado del suelo, él le explico lo que harían -. Yo se de eso, lo vi hace un par de años... en clases.

\- ¿Estudias medicina? - ni siquiera sabia por que le estaba siguiendo la conversación.

\- Si, pediatría. Me encantan los niños. - Sesshomaru la metió al agua, ella se mojo toda -. Me voy a caer. - dijo jalándolo hacia a ella.

El agua caía sobre ellos, él tuvo que desviar la mirada pues ver el agua caer en el cuerpo de Rin estaba pensando cosas que no debía pensar, tenia novia y tenía que respetarla, Rin solo lo abrazaba para no caer, al menos en ese rato se había olvidado de Inuyasha.

La envolvió en una toalla y la llevo en brazos a la habitación, ella parecía estar mejor, la ayudo a secarse y la recostó cobijandola.

\- Ya volvimos. - hablo Naraku entrando con unas bolsas, Kikyo entro tras él -. ¿Que te paso? - lo vio mojado. Les explico.

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda, pueden irse a descansar yo cuidare de ella.

\- Nos vemos mañana. - dijo Naraku y Kikyo asintió irían por un nuevo teléfono para Rin, sabían que tenían que ayudarla a salir adelante.

Ellos se fueron y Kikyo entro a ver a Rin quien estaba profundamente dormida, se acerco y tomo asiento en la silla que esta ahí, se dedico a velar su sueño, Naraku le dijo que si llegaba a presentar alguna complicación que no dudara en llamar.

Sesshomaru al llegar a casa no dijo nada, solo se fue directo a su habitación y entro para ducharse con agua fría ya que las imagenes de Rin semi-desnuda rondaban su mente, ni el agua fría logro calmarlo, así que tuvo que recurrir a la ultima solución.

Martes 25 de mayo.

Rin se estiro en su cama, su cabeza dolía y tenia la garganta seca, se sentó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Unas imagenes borrosas aparecieron en su mente, Ayame, Kikyo y sus vecinos.

\- ¿Como amaneciste? - Kikyo entro con una charola con comida.

\- Kikyo... Pues bien, me duele la cabeza y me siento un poco mareada ¿Pasaste aquí la noche?

\- Si, no podía dejarte en el estado en el que te encontrabas-

\- ¿Tan mal estaba?

\- Si. Ten toma este analgésico. - le dio la pastilla y jugo de naraja.

\- ¿Que fue lo que paso? Solo me aparecen unas imagenes pero no muy claras. - Kikyo suspiro y comenzó a contarle desde que Ayame la levo a casa -. Que vergüenza, tengo que disculparme con él.

\- Yo creo que si, pobre quedo todo empapado.

\- ¿Que hora es?

\- Las diez.

\- ¿Que!?No puede ser. - se iba a levantar pero Kikyo no la dejo.

\- No iras, Ayame hablaría con los profesores para que faltaras hoy.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada señorita. - se escucho que llamaron a la puerta -. Iré a abrir, termina tu desayuno.

Fue a abrir y era Ayame que llevaba algo de fruta para Rin.

\- ¿Como esta?

\- Bien ¿Quieres pasar a verla? - Ayame asintió u Kikyo se hizo a un lado para que pasara -. ¿Vistes las fotos? - pregunto antes de llegar a la habitación de Rin.

\- Si, maldita Aome sin vergüenza,

\- Creí que eran muy amigas.

\- Lo eramos, pero me entere de que antes de seducir a Inuyasha lo intento con Koga.

\- A que amiguita, yo desde que Rin la acepto para que viviera un tiempo aquí no me dio buena espina.

\- Se hace pasar por buena persona cuando no lo es. Pero ahora la mas afectada es Rin.

\- Así es, en un rato mas iré a comprarle otro móvil, no puedo dejar que la sigan molestando de esa forma, quizás no pueda ayudarla dentro de la universidad pero si afuera.

\- Es lo mejor, un nuevo móvil, deberíamos ayudarla para supere esto. - ambas entraron a la habitación -. Hola Rin. - ella ya estaba vestida.

\- Hola Ayame. Gracias por lo de anoche.

\- No hay nada que agradecer. Rin yo se que esto te esta afectando, pero no debes dejar que te consuma.

\- Hable ayer con el.- Ayame y Kikyo se acercaron a ella.

\- ¿Te hizo algo?- Rin negó y comenzó a contarles lo que había pasado, Kikyo apretando los puños de coraje y no solo ellas, Sesshomaru quien entro ya que la puerta estaba abierta lo escucho todo.

\- No hagas caso a nada de lo que te dijeron.- hablo Ayame segura -. Eso no es verdad, no te conozco del todo pero me doy cuenta de que eres una chica que vale oro y ellos no se merecen ni una sola lágrima tuya, los patéticos son ellos y no tu. Así que deja de llorar se que sientes feo pero así no se solucionaran las cosas. Demuéstrales que no eres como ellos dicen.- su voz era severa.

\- No se si pueda lograrlo. No soy femenina y se arreglarme así como ustedes. - Kikyo se sentó aun lado de ella.

\- Nosotros te ayudaremos a cambiar Rin.

\- No estas sola.- dijo Ayame poniéndose al otro lado para abrazarla -. No sera fácil, pero lo lograremos.

Sesshomaru dejo una bolsa con pastillas sobre el comedor y salio de ahí, ya sabia que amaneció bien así que se fue pues había quedado de almorzar con su madre.

\- Empecemos por el primer paso.- Kikyo le dio su móvil -. Borra las fotos que tienes de él. Si necesitas unos minutos a solas nos salimos. - Ayame y ella caminaron hacia la puerta.

\- Borra todas las fotos de ustedes dos juntos, confiamos en ti. - cerraron la puerta dejándola sola.

Ellas tenían razón, no podía estar llorando a cada rato por ellos, aun que le era difícil pues Inuyasha fue alguien muy importante para ella. Tomo su móvil y comenzó a ver las fotos que tenia de Inuyasha, respiro hondo para evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Borro una, la primera foto que se habían tomado con él en la universidad en uno de los jardines, estaban cumpliendo un mes de novios y parecían tan felices, lastima que todo era una mentira. Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla al borrar todas de un solo click. Se limpio las lágrimas y salio para encontrarse con Ayame y Kikyo quienes se preguntaban ¿Quien había llevado medicina?

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No Rin, bueno yo debo irme tengo que ver a Sota e ir al trabajo. - Kikyo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rin -, te veré mas tarde.

\- Ve con cuidado. - Kikyo tomo su bolso y salio de allí.

\- Salgamos.- hablo Ayame.

\- ¿A donde?

\- Tu solo ven, se de un lugar donde pueden quitar el estrés.

\- Pero tengo que estar en el hospital en la tarde.

\- Descuida, estarás a tiempo en el hospital. - la tomo del brazo y se la llevo subieron al auto de Ayame, no era de lujo pero a ella le gustaba.

\- ¿A donde vamos?

\- Tu tranquila. - le guiño un ojo y se puso en marcha.

Condujo por unos minutos hasta llegaron a un edificio pequeño de unos dos pisos de altura en color crema y con un gran letrero que decía "Spa the paradise" Rin miro raro el lugar pues nunca había ido aun Spa.

\- No pongas esa cara de espanto, la pasaras bien ya veras. - ella asintió y ambas entraron.

Luego de unas dos horas en las que recibieron masajes relajantes, tratamientos para el rostro, pasaron a la estética del lugar donde Ayame convenció a Rin de cortar un poco su cabello solo para quitarle las puntas maltratadas. Una vez que terminaron Ayame invito a Rin a comer.

\- Te pagare la mitad de lo que gastaste en el Spa. - susurro mientras veía la lista del menú.

\- No tienes nada que pagar, lo hice con gusto. Además se ve que te ayudo ir.

\- Si un poco.

\- ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que fuiste de compras?

\- Pues ya un largo tiempo y no compraba nada, solo acompañaba a Aome.

\- Esta vez sera diferente, iremos mañana después de clases.

\- No yo...

\- No hay pero que valga, si quieres salir adelante tienes que por comenzar a creértelo ¿entendido? - Rin asintió no muy convencida del todo.

\- Tengo que irme.

\- Oh es verdad tienes que ir al hospital, antes de irnos. Es probable que Aome este ahi, esta mañana escuche que ella fue a la entrevista también.

\- Si, la vi ayer.

\- No dejes que te afecte, aun que por dentro sientas morir no dejes que ellos lo vean, pueden usar eso para seguir haciéndote daño.

\- Entiendo. - se puso de pie.

\- Te llevo al hospital y de ahí me voy, . Rin asintió y le llevo.

\- Gracias. - Ayame sonrió y se fue de allí.

Rin respiro hondo y entro, se dirigió al ascensor, al entrar no lo hizo sola pues también entro Sesshomaru, Naraku, Inuyasha, Aome entre otros jóvenes doctores, el ascensor se lleno y Rin se puso en una de las esquinas, miro a Inuyasha y Aome que se le quedaban viendo y Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de eso, se acerco lentamente a ella.

\- Siento las molestias que le cause anoche. - susurro al verlo de reojo.

\- Hablaremos después sobre eso.

Naraku los miro y sonrió de lado, luego miro a Inuyasha y Aome que los observaban fijamente y como el ascensor iba lleno a Naraku se le ocurrió algo. Se abalanzo hacia Sesshomaru tratando de parecer "accidentalmente"

Sesshomaru al se empujado aprisiono a Rin entre la pared y su cuerpo. Rin levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos, él la miro atentamente, aun seguía algo pálida pero lucia mejor. Sus miradas estaban puestas uno en el otro. Rin tenia sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas ante la mirada del peli-plata, parecía que solo ellos estaban ahí, Naraku quería que la besara pero ellos solo se miraban. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron rompiendo el momento entre ellos pues se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a la ultima planta donde se daría a conocer el resultado.

En el lugar se encontraba Suzaku y otras personas mas.

\- Buenas tardes. - hablo Suzaku -. Él es mi padre Menomaru dueño del hospital. - se hizo a un lados para que él hablara.

\- Después de una minuciosa revisión ante sus entrevista y en base a sus papales hemos llegado a la decisión. - tomo una carpeta que estaba en el escritorio -. La persona selecciona fue Rin Parks.

Rin abrió los ojos a mas no poder ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Al parecer si pues Menomaru la miraba.

\- Pase al frente señorita Parks. -ella lo hizo -. Espero que no nos decepcione - hablo serio.

\- Claro que no señor. - estrecharon las manos y se puso de pie aun lado de Suzaku.

\- Felicidades. - susurro y ella sonrió, Sesshomaru no le perdía detalle a su sonrisa, se veía mejor así que llorando o borracha.

\- Los doctores seleccionados son - miro a todos, Aome se veía sumamente molesta pues ella quería el puesto de Rin -. Sesshomaru Nakamura y Naraku Sasaki. Pasen al frente por favor.

Ellos así lo hicieron, estrecharon la mano quien los felicito.

\- Felicitence entre ustedes. - susurro Suzaku. Rin los miro.

\- Felicidades. - susurro Rin. Sesshomaru no respondió.

\- Igualmente. - hablo Naraku.

Una vez que Menomaru dio un pequeño discurso todos se fueron retirándose quedando solo Inuyasha y Aome, claro también Rin, Sesshomaru y Naraku quienes irían con Suzaku para que les mostrara sus consultorios.

\- Señor Menomaru quiero hablar con usted. - Aome se acerco.

\- La escucho señorita.

\- ¿Por que le dio a Rin el puesto de pediatra? - Rin volteo a verla al igual que los demás.

\- ¿Le molesta la elección señorita?

\- Claro que me molesta, yo también soy buena estudiante y ademas mírela como se viste.

Menomaru miro a Rin de reojo y luego miro a Aome seriamente...


	7. Cena

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 7_** ** _"Cena"_**

Menomaru miro a Rin de reojo y luego miro a Aome seriamente.

\- Señorita Aome, esto es un hospital y no un desfile de modas.

\- ¿Quien se cree que para hablarle a si a mi mujer? - interrumpió Inuyasha alzando la voz, Rin bajo la mirada y giro hacia otro lado, Suzaku se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada.

\- Soy el dueño del hospital. No lo voy a negar que estaba indeciso entre usted y Rin, pero mi hijo me hizo tomar la mejor decisión. - Rin levanto la mirada y miro a Suzaku -. Explícales a los jóvenes como fue que decidiste que Rin formara parte del equipo de doctores del hospital.

\- Claro.

Inicio del Flashback

Su entrevista con Rin seguía su curso normal, le preguntaba su edad ya que era muy joven para ya casi graduarse, cosas de la universidad entre otras cosas relacionado al trabajo. Rin se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta donde hecho un vistazo.

\- Son los niños que esperan para recibir su quimioterapia. - Rin siguió viendo a los pequeños que jugaban o coloreaban, otros se encontraban recostados.

Un pequeña de unos cinco años quería alcanzar un libro para colorear pero no podía por que estaba algo alto y la enfermera no se encontraba.

\- Permitame. - susurro Rin y Suzaku no respondió, solo vio lo que ella haría. Rin se acerco a la pequeña niña y se puso en cuclillas —. Hola. - la niña la miro.

\- Hola. - hablo la niña en voz baja.

\- ¿Quieres ese libro? - la pequeña asintió y Rin sonrió para después tomar a la niña de la cintura y alzarla un poco para que tomara su libro, luego la volvió a dejar con cuidado en el suelo.

\- G-gracias. - susurro la pequeña. Rin le sonrió y acaricio su cabeza y salio de ahí.

Suzaku la miro y asintió. Cuando llego el turno de Aome creyó que por querer ser pediatra ayudaría un niño que se cayo frente a ella pero no lo hizo.

\- Ten mas cuidado. - hablo molesta y miro a Suzaku -. ¿En que estábamos?

Fin del Flashback.

\- Es por ello que decidí que Rin se quedara, pues muchos que han venido interesados en el puesto ninguno se acerco a los niños y ella si - miro a Rin quien estaba con la mirada baja.

\- Levanta la mirada. - le susurro Suzaku y ella lo miro de reojo -. Tienes que tener la mirada en alto no has hecho nada malo si no todo lo contrario, así que levanta esa mirada. - Rin trago y levanto la mirada, Sesshomaru y Naraku que solo escuchaban la miraban de reojo, ella se sentía extraña no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y extrañamente se sentido bien en ese momento.

\- Ahora por favor les pido que se retiren, tengo muchas cosas que hacer - se giro hacia a Rin y le sonrió -. La espero en mi oficina en 10 minutos. - Rin asintió y Menomaru se fue.

Aome estaba muy molesta así que se acerco a Rin cuando esta ya se iba en compañía de los demás,

\- A donde crees que vas. - la tomo del brazo y la jalo.

\- ¿Que quieres? - se soltó Rin de su agarre.

\- ¿Que hiciste para que te dieran el puesto? De seguro te acostaste con él - señalo a Suzaku y Rin frunció el ceño.

\- No soy como tu. - respondió molesta pues ya le estaba hartando la actitud de su ex amiga.

\- ¿Como te atreves a hablarme así? - levanto la mano para golpearla pero alguien le detuvo la mano, ella y Rin giraron para ver quien había sido -. ¿Tú quien eres? - Sesshomaru la miro seriamente.

\- Eso no te importa. - miro Inuyasha -. Llevatela o llamare a seguridad. - hablo serio e Inuyasha se acerco a Aome.

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos.

\- Me las pagaras. - le susurro a Rin antes de irse.

\- Que mujer tan desagradable. - hablo Suzaku -. Vengan les mostrare sus consultorios, Rin mi padre quiere verte para que se pongan de acuerdo en los horarios ya que aun estas en clases. - ella asintió.

Los llevo a donde seria sus consultorios, a Sesshomaru le toco en la sexta planta al igual que Naraku mientras que a Rin en la quinta con los niños, cuando pasaron los diez minutos ella fue a la oficina hasta la planta de arriba.

\- Aquí estoy señor. - hablo mientras entraba pues la puerta estaba abierta.

\- Cierra la puerta y toma asiento. - ella lo hizo -. Bien dime que horarios quieres tomar para venir a trabajar.

\- En las tardes después de la universidad puedo venir.

\- ¿Y la comida? Tienes que comer antes de que vengas para acá.

\- Puedo comer cuando venga en camino.

\- El horario de salida es a las nueve de la noche, siempre y cuando no te toque guardia. Pero tu puedes irte dos horas antes ya que debes de mantener esas buenas notas, como eres estudiante no se obliga hacer guardia a menos que tu lo desees, y tienes el domingo libre.

Siguieron hablando sobre los horarios en los que ella se presentaría, él le dijo que tena seguro medico y algunas prestaciones, cuando terminaron de hablar ambos se pusieron de pie.

\- Gracias de nuevo.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, se ha ganado el puesto. - estrecharon las manos y él le sonrió de una forma extraña que hizo que a Rin se le erizara la piel.

\- Con permiso.

\- La acompaño a la puerta. - le abrió la puerta muy educadamente y Rin salio.

Camino hacia al ascensor ya que Menomaru le había dicho que ya se podía ir a su casa, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de el salio un hombre alto, con cabello plateado que iba acompañado de dos guardaespaldas. El hombre miro a Rin de reojo y siguió su camino hacia la oficina de Menomaru. Ella subió al ascensor para irse, en la sexta planta se detuvo y abrieron las puertas para que entraran Naraku y Sesshomaru quienes también salieron temprano. Ella cruzo miradas con el peli-plata y Naraku solo los observaba.

Había silencio en la habitación, Rin quería agradecerle a Sesshomaru por haber evitado que Aome la golpeara pero no sabia como, ya le había ayudado demasiado y tenia que agradecerle de una forma, quizás le cocinaría un pastel ¿A él le gustara el pastel? Tendría que averiguarlo.

Llegaron a la primera planta y ahí se encontrar Suzaku quien al verlos se acerco a ellos.

\- Los invito a cenas como celebración de que trabajaran aquí. No acepto no por respuesta. - no les quedo de otra que aceptar -. Hay un restaurante cerca, Rin ¿vienes conmigo en mi auto? - ella asintió -. Ustedes pueden seguirme.

\- Hasta que por fin hemos podido reunirnos. - hablo Menomaru al ver a Inu-no Taisho frente a él.

\- He tenido mucho trabajo pero ya estoy aquí.

\- Toma asiento le diré a mi secretaria que nos traiga una copa. - la llamo por el intercomunicador y minutos después apareció la secretaria con las copas.

\- Muy bella tu secretaria. - comento Inu-no una vez que ella salio.

\- Si pero ya me aburrió. - tenia relaciones con ella.

\- Mejor dicho, ya le pusiste el ojo a otra ¿cierto? - Menomaru asintió descaradamente -. ¿Quien es la afortunada?

\- Una chica que entro a trabajar como pediatra hace unas horas.

\- Cada vez las buscas mas jóvenes. - bebió de su copa.

\- Que te puedo decir, quizás esta la chica con la que me volveré a casar.

\- Eso dijiste de tu secretaria y mira ya la vas a votar.

\- No creo que hayas venido solo para cuestionarme de mis amoríos o ¿si? - Inu-no negó con una sonrisa -. Supongo que has venido por que ya tienes el terreno para el nuevo hospital.

\- Mas o menos, encontrare el terreno, digamos que estoy negociando con la propietaria.

\- Interesante, esta sociedad nos conviene a los dos. - Menomaru bebió de su copa.

\- ¿Cuando conoceré a tu nueva conquista?

\- Pronto, un día la invitaré a cenar y ahí tu vas con Izayoi. Por cierto ¿Como se apellida tu ex esposa?

-Nakamura ¿Porqué?

\- Y tu hijo era o es ¿Sesshomaru?

\- Si.

\- ¿Que harías si te digo que él estará trabajando aquí?

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Si, ayer vino a la entrevista y salió seleccionado.

\- ¿Así que es doctor?

\- ¿No lo sabias? - Inu-no negó.

\- No lo veo desde que tenía tres años.

\- Si que fue hace mucho - se burlo —. Bueno pues ya esta bastante grande.

Siguieron hablando un rato más.

.-.-.-.

Ya casi llegaban al restaurante y Rin parecía nerviosa pues por lo que se veía el lugar era elegante.

\- ¿Todo bien? - le pregunto Suzaku al verla removerse en su lugar.

\- Creo que no debí de haber venido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No vengo vestía para un lugar así.

\- Te ves bien así como estas, solo suelta tu cabello. - ella lo miro con desconfianza pero lo hizo -. Solo alborotalo un poco y listo.

\- Gracias.

Llegaron al lugar y él ayudo a Rin a bajar.

\- Parece que Suzaku esta interesado en Rin. - le susurro Naraku a Sesshomaru quien los miro con seriedad.

\- No me interesa. - hablo serio mientras entraban al lugar.

Suzaku pidió una de las mesas de la zona VIP en una balcón para así tener mas privacidad, tomaron asiento y pidieron la cena. Habían comido en silencio una que otra mirada por parte de Sesshomaru y Rin, ella se sentía nerviosa ante su mirada, Naraku los miraba divertido porque aún Sesshomaru no lo dijera sabía que Rin llamaba su atención.

\- Gracias por ayudar a Rin cuando Aome intentó hacerle daño. - hablo después de terminar su comida.

\- Rin - hablo serio mirándola —, no le hizo nada. Así que no tenia porque golpearla. - respondió serio sin quitarle la mirada de encima, ella le sonrió.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo tienen como pareja? - pregunto Suzaku mirando a Sesshomaru y Naraku.

\- Sobre eso - aclaro la garganta Naraku —. Creo que todo ha... - fue interrumpido.

\- No es necesario que den explicaciones estamos en una cuidad libre. Además, si les sirve para estar mas en confianza, yo también soy gay - dijo con simpleza y Rin solo escuchaba.

Sesshomaru iba a hablar para aclarar que ellos no eran gays y no eran pareja pero llego el mesero con unas copas de vino.

\- No gracias - susurró Rin pues no quería ver alcohol por un tiempo.

\- Vamos Rin es solo para brindar, solo será una copa. - insisto Suzaku y Rin sonrió recibiendo la copa —. Hagamos un brindis - se pusieron de pie —. Por el inicio de una amistad - todos asintieron y chocaron sus copas.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían bebido un poco mas de la cuenta, no para estar completamente borrachos, pero si estaban un poco achispados. Suzaku recibió una llamada.

\- Con permiso - se alejó un poco de ellos para poder hablar —, lo siento pero debo irme ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? - miro a Rin.

\- No es necesario, tomare un taxi.

\- Pero mira son las 11 no puedes andar sola a estas horas en la calle, te puede pasar algo.

\- Yo la llevo. - hablo Sesshomaru serio, a pesar de estar un poco tomado sabia lo que hacía y decía.

\- Siendo así me voy tranquilo. Nos vemos mañana. - se despidió pago la cuenta y se fue.

\- Te veo al rato en la casa - le aviso Naraku al peli-plata —. Iré a ver a alguien. - Rin había ido al baño.

\- ¿A esta hora? - Naraku asintió.

\- Aprovecha para aclararle el mal entendido a Rin, me gusta su amiga Kikyo y no quiero que piense mal. - Sesshomaru negó lentamente —. Además no te hagas, bien que te agrada Rin - lo miro con burla.

\- No digas tonterías, solo la "cuido" como dijo su padre.

\- Si claro ya ni un guardaespaldas la cuidaría como tu - se rió.

\- ¿No te ibas ya?

\- ¿Me estas corriendo? - el peli-plata no respondió —. Bueno me voy, aprovecha la noche - le guiño un ojo y salió de ahí.

\- ¿Y Naraku? - pregunto Rin al salir del baño y no verlo.

\- Se fue por ahí. Hay que irnos - ella asintió, el alcohol que bebió la hacía marearse un poco y sentir calor. Claro nada que ver con la noche anterior.

\- ¿Te esta siendo infiel? - pregunto una vez que iban en camino. Sesshomaru la miro de reojo.

\- No. Respecto a eso. No soy gay. - Rin lo miro y soltó una carcajada inocente, él la miro serio —. ¿Que te parece tan gracioso?

\- No es necesario que lo niegues y menos cuando los vi en el ascensor.

\- Eso fue un mal entendido. - estaciono su auto frente a su casa —. Llegamos.

Bajaron del auto y Rin miro a Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Gustas un café? - él asintió pues no era propio de él beber entre semana y menos cuando tenia que trabajar al día siguiente.

Entraron a la casa y Rin dejo sus cosas en el sofá, entro a la cocina y preparo el café, Sesshomaru ya había tomado asiento en un sofá. Rin salio y le dio su café para después tomar asiento frente a él.

\- Entonces ¿No eres gay? - pregunto tímidamente y él dejo la taza en la mesa para acercarse a ella hasta quedar tan cerca sintiendo su respiración.

\- ¿Lo dudas? - pregunto en voz ronca, ella trago por los nervios de tenerlo así de cerca.

\- Bueno... yo... - fue interrumpida ya que Sesshomaru junto sus labios con los de ella.

Su manos pasaron hacia su rostro mientras ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, dudo en corresponder pero al final lo hizo. Sesshomaru fue avanzando hacia adelante haciendo que ella se recostara y él quedara encima de ella. El beso era tranquilo, Rin sentía su corazón latir con rapidez y él ¿también? No sabia que era lo que sentía quizás era el efecto del alcohol que había tomado. Su beso se profundizó mas haciéndola jadear.


	8. ¿Realidad o sueño?

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 8_** ** _"¿Realidad o sueño?"_**

Naraku al salir del restaurante se dirigió a la casa de Kikyo, sabia que era tarde y que quizás no podría verla pero habían quedado de verse pero como él estuvo ocupado en el hospital ni siquiera le había hablado para decirle que hablarían mas tarde. Una vez que se estaciono a una calle antes de la casa de Kikyo saco su móvil para llamarla.

\- Bueno. - se escucho la voz de ella.

\- Soy yo, Naraku. Tuve un día algo ocupado y por ello no pude hablarte, lo siento si te he despertado.

\- No te preocupes, estaba durmiendo a Sota pero ya se quedo dormido. - Naraku frunció los labios no sabia si pedirle que saliera o no –. ¿Sigue ahí?

\- Si, ¿Crees que puedas salir cinco minutos? - ahora ella guardo silencio.

\- ¿Donde estas?

\- Una calle antes de llegar a tu casa.

\- Espérame unos minutos. - dicho eso colgó y Naraku salio del auto y se recargo en el. Minutos mas tarde Kikyo llego con él –. Aquí estoy. - sonrió y él por igual.

\- ¿Compraste el celular para Rin?

\- Si, solo que no he podido dárselo por dos razones. Una que no la he visto desde esta mañana y dos por que no se con que escusa se lo daré, ella no es de estar aceptando regalos así por que si.

\- Bueno eso ya tiene solución pues a Rin le dieron el puesto de pediatra, esa es una buena excusa ¿no?

\- Sí, si lo es. Mañana iré a verla antes que se vaya a la universidad, le llevare algo para que desayune... - hablaba con emoción quería a Rin como si fuera su hermana.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? - Kikyo asintió –. ¿Rin vive sola?

\- Sí. Desde que murió su padre ha vivido sola, Aome vivió con ella un año.

\- ¿Y sus familiares? - Kikyo se encogió de hombros.

\- Ella nunca ha hablado sobre su familia, cuando la conocí hacia dos meses que su padre había muerto y mi madre le pregunto pero ella no hablaba el tema.

\- Vaya, no debió ser fácil vivir tanto tiempo sola. - suspiro por mas que quisiera no podría decir que el padre de Rin estaba vivo, por la seguridad de ella y de ellos también –. Me voy para que te vayas a descansar.

\- Gracias por venir hasta acá para avisarme.

\- No es molestia. - se dieron un beso en la mejilla y ella se fue, una vez que la vio entrar a su casa encendió su auto para irse.

Al llegar a casa frunció el ceño al ver a Sesshomaru sentado en la sala, estaba recostado con la mano derecha sobre su frente.

\- ¿Que te pasa? - pregunto sentándose en el otro sofá frente a él.

\- Nada. - respondió serio.

\- Creí que estarías con Rin. - Sesshomaru lo miro.

\- ¿Por que debería de estarlo? Solo la traje y ella entro a su casa y ya.

\- Dime loco, pero no te creo ¿Que paso?

Sesshomaru no respondió solo se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta, se dejo caer con pesadez en su cama mientras miraba el techo, recordó el beso con Rin, ni siquiera sabia por que lo había hecho él no era así de impulsivo, Bien pudo dejarla creer lo que ella quisiera total entre mas lejos mejor pero no, quería aclarar el mal entiendo que salio de sus manos. No podía estar interesado en un chica que acaba de conocer hace que ¿tres días? y mas sabiendo que tuvo una relación con su medio hermano. Pero solo de recordar lo suave de sus labios ella aparecía en su mente. Recordó como fue que termino aquel beso.

Él se había situado sobre ella profundizando el beso, ella jadeo pero aun así no despegaban sus labios como si hubiesen sido uno para el otro pues sabían como corresponderse. Sesshomaru bajo sus manos hacia la cintura de Rin. Ella por su parte no sabia que era lo que estaba haciendo ¿Por que correspondía el beso si apenas lo conocía? Puso sus manos en el pecho de él y lo alejo.

\- No puedo. - se mordió el labio aun no se sentía lista para entregarse a alguien si apenas estaba tratando de sobre llevar lo ocurrido con Inuyasha –. Lo siento. - susurró.

\- No tienes que disculparte. - se alejo de ella, pues no sabia por que la había besado si se suponía que solo iba a aclarar el mal entendido –, Me voy. Gracias por el café. - camino hacia la salida y antes de salir Rin hablo desde el sofá.

\- Te creo. - él la miro de reojo y nadie dijo nada. Salio de la casa y se fue a la suya.

Y ahí estaba en su habitación y sin darse cuenta que sus dedos rosaban sus labios recordando el beso de Rin.

Miércoles 26 de mayo.

Rin cerro los ojos con fuerza al escuchar que su alarma sonaba, estiro la mano tratando de alcanzar su móvil pero no lo encontraba, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza pues esta le dolía a causa de beber dos noches seguidas.

\- ¿Que paso? - susurro al levantarse e ir por su mochila donde estaba su móvil -. No volveré a tomar. - dijo mientras tomaba su móvil para apagar la alarma. Se sacudió un poco su cabello y giro de hacia la mesa de centro de la sala, vio una taza vacía y parpadeo varias veces –. ¿Que hiciste Rin? - su mano estaba en la frente tratando de recordar.

Sesshomaru fue lo que vino a su mente y con él el beso, negó varias veces eso no pudo haber pasado o ¿si? "siempre metiéndote en problemas" pensó mientras trataba de recordar si había pasado mas allá del beso. Miro la hora y se metió rápido al baño para ducharse pues si no se le haría tarde y le tocaría irse caminando.

Una vez que salio de bañarse tocaron el timbre y ella fue a ver quien era.

\- Kikyo, Ayame ¿Que hacen aquí?

\- Nos enteramos que te eligieron en el hospital. - hablo Kikyo.

\- Hemos venido a felicitarte y a traerte esto. - ambas mostraron unas bolsas de regalo.

\- No debieron haberse molestado.

\- No es molestia, además te los mereces. - Ayame sonrió. Rin se hizo a un lado para que pasaran y recibió las bolsas.

\- Te traje algo para que desayunes. - Kikyo le extendió una bolsa donde estaban el plato con comida.

\- Gracias, a las dos.

\- Vamos abre tus regalos. - hablo emocionada Ayame mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá –. ¿Tuviste vivistas?

\- No, es solo que...- tenia que pensar algo no podía decirles que Sesshomaru estuvo ahí ya que querían saber mas detalles, bueno al menos por parte de Kikyo a Ayame aun no la conocía muy bien.

\- Ya abre tus regalos. - dijo Kikyo sentándose aun lado de Ayame y Rin frente a ellas.

\- ¿Un celular? - pregunto al sacar un caja pequeña donde venia el aparato.

\- No te lo había querido decir, pero vi las fotos que te envió Aome - Rin bajo la mirada -. No bajes la mirada - la regaño Ayame poniéndose a un lado de ella –. Debes de acostumbrarte a que su nombre como el de Inuyasha serán muy mencionados y más por que están en la misma universidad compartiendo clases, no tienes por que bajar la mirada tu no hiciste nada malo en todo caso los que deberían estar avergonzados por lo que te hicieron son ellos.

\- Ayame tiene razón, este nuevo celular es para que ellos ya no puedan molestarte. Tu trata de seguir con tu vida se que es difícil pero no imposible.

Rin suspiro, ellas tenían razón. Lentamente alzo la mirada y ellas sonrieron.

\- Abre la otra bolsa - Ayame se la puso en frente, Rin la tomo y comenzó a abrirla. Era ropa nueva.

\- No puedo...

\- Si puedes - la tomo de las manos —. Si quieres cambiar tienes que empezar a hacerlo y no lo hagas por nosotras si no por ti porque tu lo quieras, ¿Estas dispuesta a intentarlo? - Rin la miro y después miro a Kikyo.

Ambas la miraban serio, a Ayame le agradaba Rin y por ello quería ayudarla pues tenia ya varios dos años observándola y veía que siempre era algo tímida e insegura, al inicio parecía tener varios amigos pero de buenas a primeras eso cambio y se volvió más tímida que de costumbre y no hablaba con nadie. Rin respiro profundo quizás un cambio no le haría mal.

\- Si. - respondió tranquila y ellas sonrieron.

\- Entonces usa algo de aquí - le mostró la bolsa, Rin trago no se sentía tan confiada de usar ropa tan ajustada —. Te veras bien ya lo veras.

Rin tomo la bolsa y entro a su habitación para vestirse una vez que termino se miro al espejo, se puso unos jeans ajustados en color azul cielo, una blusa blanca que también era pegada a su cuerpo y una chaqueta en color negro.

Ayame entro y se acerco a ella.

\- Sabia que te quedaría bien.

\- ¿De verdad? - Ayame asintió.

\- Eres linda Rin nunca lo olvides. Supongo ¿qué aun no estas lista para el maquillaje?

\- No, déjame procesar el cambio de ropa ¿si?

\- Claro. El cabello déjalo suelto hoy.

\- Esta bien.

\- Te dejo sola un momento para veas que no eres fea ni nada de lo que él tonto de Inuyasha dijo.

Rin suspiro y Ayame salio, siguió viéndose al espejo recordó que hace tiempo intento vestirse así pero Inuyasha nunca la dejo, dijo que no lo necesitaba y ella como siempre le hacia caso en todo desistió de la idea de vestirse mejor. Salio para comer el desayuno que Kikyo le llevo una vez que termino entro al baño a lavarse los dientes, tomo sus cosas pues se iría con Ayame.

\- Nos vemos mas tarde - se despidió Kikyo de ellas para después iré a su trabajo.

\- ¿Lista? - le pregunto Ayame antes de subir al auto.

\- Sí. - respondió con voz segura.

Ayame sonrió y ambas subieron al auto, después de unos minutos llegaron a la universidad.

\- Entrare contigo.

\- Gracias.

Entraron las dos al edificio atrayendo varias miradas tanto de hombres como mujeres quienes susurraban entre ellos al ver a Rin así vestida pues estaban acostumbrados a verla con ropa mas grande que ella. A lo lejos esta Inuyasha, Aome, Koga y Miroku.

\- ¿Que Ayame no era tu amiga? - pregunto Inuyasha mirando a Aome.

\- Lo era ya ni me habla. ¿Que no es tu novia? - le pregunto a Koga quien parecía molesto.

\- Lo es, pero desde que encontramos a esa chica en el bar esta seria conmigo.

\- ¿Como que la encontraron en un bar? - Inuyasha ignoraba esa parte ya que Koga no le había dicho.

\- Si hace un par de días estaba ahogada de borracha ¿Sabes por que estaba ahí? - Inuyasha negó —. Pues por ti tonto, mientras la llevaba a su casa repitió tu nombre como dos o tres veces.

\- Parece que la tienes muy enamorada - dijo con burla Miroku e Inuyasha hizo una mueca de asco.

\- Pero saben bien por que me acerque a ella, subir mis notas.

\- Y lo has logrado.

\- Si pero me gustaría darle un susto por haber interrumpido mi boda.

\- Tu di que hacemos - dijo Koga mientras miraba a Rin entrando al aula —. Me debe una la mocosa.

\- Siendo así - miro a Aome quien asintió para darle a entender que estaba con él —, tengo un plan con el cual no querrá ni volver a venir aquí. - sonrió con malicia y les contó su plan.

Al termino de las clases Rin tomo un taxi para ir al hospital, estaba mas tranquila ya que no hubo agresiones por parte de Inuyasha y Aome, no sabia si era por que Ayame se la paso con ella o por que por fin la dejarían en paz.

Aún se sentía un poco incómoda por atraer las miradas de los hombres era extraño para ella. Al llegar al hospital se dirigió al ascensor sin prestar atención a las miradas de los demás. No solo ella entro al ascensor también lo hizo Sesshomaru y Naraku quienes miraron a Rin.

\- ¿Rin? - pregunto Naraku un poco sorprendido pues aun que solo era un cambio de ropa lucia muy bien.

\- Buenas tardes - sonrió y su mirada se cruzó con la del peli-plata quien si estaba un poco sorprendido ante su cambio.

Rin se mordió el labio inferior pues quería preguntar pero ¿si solo fue un sueño? Tenia que saber que paso pero no tenia el suficiente valor de preguntar. Naraku por su parte parecía estar pensando en otra cosa pero en realidad estaba pendiente de la mirada de ellos algo había pasado la noche anterior y Sesshomaru no le quería decir, de una cosa estaba seguro sexo no fue ya que no tenían cara de una buena noche de pasión.

"¿Se habrán peleado?"

Se pregunto así mismo, buscaría la forma de sacarle la verdad a Sesshomaru.

Iban en silencio, Sesshomaru no le decía nada a Rin respecto a la noche anterior y ella tampoco decía nada aun que solo se sentía confundida pues no sabia si se trataba de un sueño o no. Ella fue la primera en bajar pues su consultorio estaba un piso antes que ellos.

\- Se ve muy bien ¿no crees? - pregunto con picardía Naraku mirando a su amigo.

\- Hump.

\- Oh vamos Sesshomaru el hecho de que tengas novia no te quita los ojos no tiene nada de malo reconocer que alguien se ve bien.

\- No estoy de humor para tus cosas.

\- Nunca estas de humor, hasta ganas de llamar a Yura me dan para decirle que venga a quitarte lo gruñón.

\- Imbécil. - susurró y Naraku solo negó.


	9. El plan de Menomaru e Inu-no

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 9_** ** _"El plan de Menomaru e Inu-no"_**

\- Esto se acabo. - hablo serio mientras se terminaba de poner el saco de su traje color gris.

\- ¿Que? - pregunto sorprendida la joven quien se levantaba de la cama envolviendo su cuerpo con la sabana, desde hace una semana que lo había visto extraño pero no creyó que fuera para terminarla.

\- Lo que escuchaste, ya no me interesa estar contigo.

\- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! - estaba alterada pues se le estaba hiendo de las manos una mina de oro. ¿Quien le compraría sus lujos?

\- Sara. - la miro fijamente -. Lo nuestro no da para mas.

\- O es eso ¿oh tienes otra? - se cruzo de brazos y él no respondió -. ¡Responde Menonaru!

\- No tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer, si digo que lo nuestro se acaba es por que así es. Descuida te daré una buena cantidad de dinero para que vivas bien. - tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y la miro de reojo –. Tienes un día para presentar tu carta de renuncia, descuida te pagare de igual manera la quincena completa y claro, esta noche.

\- No me trates como su fuera una... - fue interrumpida.

\- Lo eres, ya que eres mas joven que yo y aun así te acostaste conmigo solo por dinero, lo quieras o no eso te convierte en una prostituta. Así que podemos terminar esto por las buenas, tráeme antes de las ocho tu carta de renuncia a mi oficina y yo te daré una carta de recomendación para que puedas encintar trabajo en cualquier hospital.

\- ¿No que me darías suficiente dinero?

\- Y así lo haré, pero conociéndote te lo acabaras en menos de u mes y yo no pienso darte ni un peso mas, así que sera mejor que busques un buen trabajo o encontrarte a alguien que te de la vida que quieres.

\- ¡Eres un maldito! - le aventó una almohada pero Menomaru ya se había ido.

Lunes 07 de junio.

Casi dos semanas habían pasado y todo parecía estar "normal" con Rin, al menos esos días Inuyasha y Aome no la habían molestado. Aun que lo único extraño era que Sesshomaru la ignoraba o la evitaba no sabia el por qué su cambio pero por una parte estaba mejor ya que no recordaba lo que había pasado aquella noche. Desde el día siguiente ya Sesshomaru empezó por evitar toparse con ella, y Rin no pregunto ni nada si él no le hablaba ella tampoco, aun que sin pensarlo aquel beso venía a su memoria lo sentía tan real aun que daba por hecho que solo fue un sueño.

Se levantó de su asiento detrás del escritorio, se estiró un poco y bosteceo pues no había dormido nada por estar estudiando para otros exámenes. Ahora que lo pensaba aun no conocía todo el nivel cinco, solo unas habitaciones con pacientes, la sala donde aplicaban las quimioterapias a los pequeños, los baño y el quirófano. Salio del consultorio y comenzó a ver mas allá. Llego hasta el fondo al final del pasillo había dos habitaciones una frente a la otra, una tenia ventanas de cristal y podía ver una niña como de tres - cuatro años conectada a una máquina sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a la niña así miro a la otra habitación y tenia las ventanas cerradas por persianas, miro a todos lados y toco la perilla para ver sí estaba cerrado con llave pero no, abrió lentamente y entro sin hacer nada de ruido, a media habitación se encontraba una niña como en la otra habitación la única diferencia era que esta tenia aparatos de ultima tecnología y se veía que estaba siendo bien atendida a la otra niña de veía que apenas la revisaban una vez por semana. Apretó los puños con coraje pues como era posible que hicieran distinción ¿Que diferencia había una de la otra? ¿Acaso la otra pequeña no merecía el mismo trato que esta? Dio la vuelta para salir de ahí tenia que saber quienes eran esas pequeñas y que era lo que tenían.

\- Esta prohibido el paso a esta habitación. - hablo Suzaku entrando al lugar Rin trago y retrocedió.

\- Lo siento... Tenia curiosidad por saber que había aquí.

\- Bien ya lo viste puedes retirarte - su voz era mas seria de lo normal.

\- ¿Quien es ella? - se sentía con la confianza de preguntarle pues en esos días trabajando juntos se llevaban bien.

\- Shiori Taisho.

\- ¿Que le paso? - ¿Taisho? no le sonaba ese apellido.

\- No lo se a ciencia cierta, hace un año cuando la trajeron ya estaba inconsciente. Al parecer hubo un accidente y ella salio por la puerta volando, al caer se golpeo la cabeza y desde entonces esta en coma.

\- ¿Quien es la niña de enfrente?

\- Ayumi.

\- ¿Ayumi qué?

\- Nadie lo sabe, solo la trajeron pero ningún familiar ha venido a preguntar ni en personas desaparecidas esta que la buscan.

\- ¿Que le paso a ella?

\- Cuando la trajeron tenia varios golpes en todo su cuerpo, al parecer la madre o padre la golpeaban y al hacerlo la niña cayó de cabeza y también está en coma.

\- ¿Cuanto cuesta su tratamiento?

\- ¿Por que lo preguntas?

\- No se me hace justo que no la estén atendiendo como es debido, a esta niña tiene a alguien que está pagando por que la atiendan bien ¿Ayumi quien la atiende?

\- Nadie, pues para poder proceder en darle medicamento o algo necesitamos al padre o madre para que den la autorización.

\- Osea que ¿la están dejando morir? - parecía molesta.

\- No, yo la veo una vez por semana, la limpio y reviso pero no le doy nada de medicamento.

\- ¿Esta tu padre en la oficina?

\- Si, supongo que ahí debe de estar. ¿Que es lo que harás?

Ella no respondió y solo salio de ahí para dirigirse al ascensor tenia que hablar con Menomaru estaba molesta por que no atendían a esa pequeña solo por no tener unos padres o algún familiar.

\- Rin espera. - trato de detenerla pero ella ya estaba esperando a que el ascensor abriera sus puertas.

Al hacerlo entro y vio que llegaba Sesshomaru y Naraku quienes habían llegado de comer, Suzaku al ver que subió él también lo hizo tenia que ver que era lo que iba a hacer.

\- ¿Ocurra algo? - pregunto Naraku al ver a Suzaku haciendo preguntas a Rin.

\- Rin quiere hablar con mi padre y no se por que o para que.

\- No insistas, hablare con el señor Menomaru.

Si mirada se cruzó con la del peli-plata quien la vio detenidamente era la primera vez que la veía así de decidida y molesta. Rin por su parte vio a Sesshomaru también de arriba a abajo pues traía un traje negro y sobre el la bata de doctor, ella también usaba una pero a él se le veía extremadamente bien.

Naraku y el peli-plata bajaron en la siguiente planta.

\- ¿Que estará pasando? - hablo Naraku curioso.

\- Es cosa que no nos incumbe. - respondió serio.

\- Tu siempre de amargado.

Cada uno entro a su respectivo consultorio.

Rin llego a la oficina del señor Menomaru y toco al escuchar la palabra "pase" abrió la puerta y entro cerrando la puerta para que Suzaku no entrará.

\- Rin - la miro detenidamente, desde el primer día que la vio hasta hoy estaba pendiente a lo que hacía —. ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Si. Ayumi - Menomaru parpadeo varias veces casi olvidaba a esa niña.

\- ¿Que con ella? Estaba pensando en mandar desconectarla. - hablo serio.

\- ¿Por que? Sólo es una niña, no se bien que es lo que tiene pero no se me hace justo que no la atiendan como merece.

\- Desde hace dos años ningún familiar ha venido a preguntar por ella, yo no puedo hacer nada.

\- Aun así debió atenderla es doctor! - levanto la voz.

\- Si lo soy. Rin entiende no puedo hacer nada por ella.

\- No la mande desconectar ¿Cuanto cuesta el medicamento que necesita?

\- Pues para saber que tipo de tratamiento necesita se deben hacer muchos análisis para determinar como esta.

\- ¿Cuestan mucho esos análisis?

\- Si.

\- Con permiso. - dio la vuelta para irse.

\- ¿Que es lo que pretende señorita? - su voz seria la detuvo —. ¿Cree que podrá pagar lo que esa niña necesita?

\- Si. - respondió decidida y salió dejándolo solo. Él sonrió de lado quizás esta seria una forma de acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Que tanto piensas Menomaru? - Inu-no llego a los pocos minutos que Rin se fue.

\- En nada. ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Inu-no tomó asiento y le extendió una carpeta que Menomaru recibió y abrió, había algunas fotos de Rin saliendo de su casa, dejo las fotos para mirarlo pidiendo una explicación.

\- Ella mi querido amigo es Rin Parks la dueña de todo ese terreno. Pero no pareces muy Feliz.

Sesshomaru termino de arreglar unos papeles que Menomaru le había pedido así que iría a llevarlos para ya irse a su casa. Subió al ascensor y llego a la última planta, antes de tocar la puerta frunció el ceño al escuchar con quien hablaba Menomaru.

\- ¿Como que esta trabajando aquí? - era la voz del señor Taisho la reconoció Sesshomaru, a pesar de los años no la olvidaba.

\- Si, ella es la pediatra que entro hace un par de semanas.

\- Hay que matarla - susurró.

\- Eso si que no. Como te dije hace días ella me interesa.

\- No tenia idea de que fuera ella. Hagamos esto, tienes una semana para que ella este contigo sabes a lo que me refiero. La convences de firmar un papel con el cual pueda cobrar la herencia.

\- Pero una semana es muy poco, ella no es como las demás.

\- Una semana he dicho o la mato, y sabes que si lo hago.

\- Esta bien, en una semana tendrás tu papel.

Sesshomaru iba a entrar pero Suzaku se lo impidió, así que se fue de ahí antes de encontrar a su "padre" llego a su consultorio y tomo sus cosas le dijo a Naraku que tenían que hablar pero en la casa ya que ahí los podían escuchar.  
Al llegar a la primera planta vio Menomaru acercarse a Rin.

\- Quiero invitarla a cenar. - hablo con voz suave.

\- No gracias, tengo mucho por estudiar.

\- Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste hace un rato y quisiera hablar del tema ¿Aceptas cenar?

\- Si. - respondió resignada.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños al ver que ella se iba con él.

\- Te invito a cenar. - llego Suzaku, Sesshomaru lo miro de reojo.

\- Claro - gruño viendo como Rin se subía al auto de ese.

Con suerte irían al mismo lugar que ellos así podría ver lo ellos harían y si veía que no irían al mismo lugar inventaría una excusa para irse.

\- Te espero en el mismo restaurante de la otra noche. - Sesshomaru asintió y salió rápido de ahí con suerte alcanzaría a Menomaru para ver a donde llevaba a Rin.


	10. Celos

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 10_** ** _"Celos"_**

Suzaku y Sesshomaru tomaron asiento frente a la mesa donde se encontraba Menomaru y Rin. Menomaru no los veía ya que les daba la espalda, Rin si los vio y su mirada se encontró con la de Sesshomaru y por una extraña razón se puso nerviosa, no sabía si era por qué él la estaba viendo con esos ojos ámbar que aparecían en sus sueños o por que iba acompañado de Suzaku.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Menomaru al notarla nerviosa.

\- No, no pasa nada. - sonrió para oculta sus nervios.

\- ¿Quieres vino o champage?- Rin parpadeo varias veces su voz no sonaba como en el hospital, no sabia mucho del tema pero su voz sonaba ¿seductora?.

\- No gracias, prefiero agua.

\- ¿Por que no una copa de vino?

\- Estoy tomando medicamento - mintió.

\- ¿De que estas enferma? Te ves demasiado bien.

\- Un simple resfriado, por eso prefiero no tomar nada.

\- Será como digas. - le guiño un ojo y Rin desvío la mirada encontrándose de nuevo con esos ojos ámbar.

\- ¿Quieres vino? - pregunto Suzaku ya sin tantas formalidades pues en el hospital le hablaba de "usted" y ahí le decía de "tu".

\- No. - respondió serio —. ¿Para que me invitaste? - su mirada seguía puesta en Rin quien le sonrió a Menomaru

¡¿Por que le sonríe?!

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, no podía estar sintiendo celos o ¿si?

\- Vaya así que eres de los que les gusta andar sin rodeos. Bien te lo diré, me interesas. - dejo de ver a Rin para mirar a Suzaku y su confesión.

\- Yo no... - fue interrumpido.

\- No eres gay lo se. - Sesshomaru frunció el ceño —. No me veas así, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de tu interés por ella. - miro a Rin —. No te culpo es muy linda, si yo no fuera gay también la vería así como tu.

\- Ella no me interesa. - miro hacia otro lado evitando mirar a Rin o a él.

\- Entonces si no te interesa ¿Por que te veo con la intención de querer golpear a mi padre?

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres? Si sabes que no soy gay para que todo esto.

\- Lo que escuchaste en la oficina de mi padre NO DEBE SABERLO NADIE.

\- ¿Estas con ellos?

\- Digamos que estoy del lado que me conviene.

\- Rin es tu amiga ¿no?

\- Si y es por ella que te invite aquí, quizás no lo parece pero quiero ayudarla no me parece nada lo que él señor Taisho y él están planeando.

\- ¿Sabes mas verdad?

\- Si. Bueno de ahora en adelante no representas peligro para mi padre.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Te vera conmigo y creerá lo que muchos ya piensan.

\- ¿Que soy gay? - Suzaku asintió —. No lo haré, no fingiré ser algo que no soy.

\- Tendrás que hacerlo es la única forma de ayudar a Rin, ya que así te podrás acercar a ella y mi padre no te vera como amenaza. Si demuestras tu interés por ella mi padre no dudará para matarlos a los dos.

\- Podre cuidarme y a ella también.

\- ¿Tanto te interesa? Parece que estas dispuesto a todo por cuidarla, aun que hay algo que aun no me queda claro ¿Por que si tenias un buen trabajo en Londres te mudaste para acá?

\- No se de que hablas. - lo miro serio.

\- ¿Crees que no investigaría a alguien que me interesa? Se que eres el primer hijo de Inu-no Taisho y sin embargo él los abandono por su actual esposa Izayoi.

\- Cállate. - gruño el peli-plata ese era un tema del que no le gustaba hablar.

\- ¿A que viniste a esta cuidad?

\- Mi madre vive aquí. - respondió molesto.

\- ¿Como fue que conociste a Rin?

\- No pienso responderte mas preguntas.

Mientras que con Menomaru y Rin, ella vio que Sesshomaru se había molestado y no sabia el por que. Menomaru ya le había explicado como fue que llego la niña al hospital fue la misma historia que Suzaku le contó.

\- ¿No busco a sus padres?

\- Si, pero nunca los encontré.

\- Quiero ayudar a esa pequeña. - susurro.

\- Lo estuve pensando y dejare que la ayudes. - le tomo la mano y ella la quito de inmediato —. Rin quiero decirte algo.

\- ¿Que ocurre?

\- Me gustas. - soltó sin rodeos y Rin parpadeo varias veces —. Se que te tomo por sorpresa pero me gustaría que me des una oportunidad.

\- Señor Menomaru yo...

\- No estamos en el trabajo, no es necesario que me trates de usted. Lo que te digo es verdad me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi.

\- No puedo aceptarlo. - respondió sincera.

\- ¿Porqué? ¿Tienes a alguien mas?

\- No, es solo que - suspiro de alguna forma o otra ya no sentía tan dolorosa lo de Inuyasha, le afectaba pero no como al principio —, termine una relación de dos años.

\- Entiendo. - con la otra mano apretó el puño pero ella seria suya tarde o temprano —. Sabre esperar. - le sonrió y Rin de igual manera sonrió.

Sesshomaru quien había visto que ya varias veces Menomaru quería tomarle la mano a Rin apretaba los puños ¿Como se atrevía a tocarla? Suzaku lo había dejado solo pues recibió una llamada y fue a atender.

\- ¿Usted es Sesshomaru? - el peli-plata desvió la mirada de Rin para ver a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

\- Si soy yo. - la miro detenidamente ese rostro no lo olvidaría tan fácil, era Aome.

\- Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Aome Higurashi. - su voz sonaba coqueta, le extendió la mano pero el peli-plata la ignoro, Aome miro a la mesa de enfrente donde estaba Rin –. Lo sabia. - susurro.

\- ¿Que sabia?

\- Que Rin tenia una relación con Menomaru pues si no como obtuvo su puesto. - le quito la mirada y RIn la vio trago al ver que estaba con Sesshomaru —. Debe tener una mala impresión de mi por lo del otro día en el hospital, pero ella se lo busco. - se inclino hacia adelante dejando ver parte de sus pechos ya que traía un escote muy pronunciado.

\- ¿Se lo busco? Yo no vi que le hiciera nada.

\- Ahí en el hospital no, pero afuera si. Ella parece ser inocente pero es una mujer interesada que solo busca a los hombres por su billetera.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño pues aun que no conocía del todo a Rin no parecía ser esa clase de persona que decía Aome.

Rin sin darse cuenta estaba apretando los puños de ver como Aome le coqueteaba a Sesshomaru, luego vio que Inuyasha entro y trago este la miro solo sonrió con malicia y se acerco a Aome.

\- Es hora de irnos. - le hablo y después vio a Sesshomaru –. ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

\- No tengo por que darte explicaciones.

\- Vámonos ya. - hablo Aome —. Hasta luego. - le guiño un ojo y se fue.

\- ¿Parece que esta muy distraída? - hablo Menomaru quien ya tenia rato hablándole a Rin y esta solo estaba pendiente de Sesshomaru.

\- Lo siento. Debo irme tengo clases mañana.

\- Te llevo a tu casa.

\- No es necesario, puedo tomar un taxi. - se levanto y tomo sus cosas para salir de ahí. Menomaru fue tras ella.

\- Tengo que irme. - hablo Suzaku llegando con Sesshomaru quien se puso de pie para ir tras Rin.

\- Igual yo, ademas no creo que tengamos de que seguir hablando. - dio media vuelta.

\- Piensa lo que te dije, si mi padre ve que tienes interés en mi no te vera como amenaza.

Ambos salieron cuando se encontraron a Menomaru despidiéndose de Rin, este vio a su hijo y a Sesshomaru saliendo del restaurante.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

\- Segura. - Menomaru trato de tomarla de la mano pero ella no se dejo –. Adiós. - dio la vuelta y se fue, Sesshomaru sonrió de lado al ver que ella lo rechazo y se fue sin despedirse.

Fue tras de Rin pero esta ya se había subido a un taxi así que subió a su auto y también se fue. Saco su móvil para llamar a Naraku.

\- ¿Donde estas?

\- En casa ¿por que?

\- Tenemos que hablar. - colgó y siguió conduciendo.

Al llegar a su casa vio a Rin que entraba a la suya, entro y vio a Naraku ahí esperándolo en la sala, comenzó a contarle lo que escucho de Inu-no –menos sobre su interés por Rin, aun que Naraku ya lo sospechaba–

Mientras que Rin estaba con la boca abierta pues al encender la luz vio todo regado, cosas rotas en el suelo, trago de nervios pero al parecer ya no había nadie. Comenzó a caminar hacia la sala para empezar a limpiar el desorden que había.

\- Miren ya llego la niña. - se escucho una voz masculina saliendo de la cocina, ella levanto la vista.

\- Koga. - susurro mientras comenzaba a retroceder ya que Koga traía un arma en la mano.

\- Hola Rin - salio Miroku por detrás de ella haciendo dar un salto por el susto.

\- ¿Q-que es lo que quieren?

\- Solo pasábamos a saludarte, hemos visto tu cambio en estos días y debo admitir que te ves muy bien. - liga hablaba con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba mas a ella.

Rin parpadeo varias veces y vio que nadie estaba en la puerta así que sin pensarlo tanto corrió para salir de ahí, pero de la nada salio Inuyasha haciéndola caer.

\- ¿A donde crees que vas? - la levanto con brusquedad tomándola del brazo —. Mas te vale no gritar. - la amenazó mientras Koga ponía el arma en su espalda.

Sesshomaru ya le había contado a Naraku lo ocurrido, estaba pensativo.

\- Llamaré al señor Parks. - dijo el peli-plata mientras buscaba su móvil.

\- Espera, tenemos que averiguar que mas hay detrás de todo esto, no creo que solo sea por construir un nuevo hospital.

\- Tienes razón. Iré por mi celular lo deje en el auto.

\- No sera ¿que vas a ver a Rin?

\- No digas tonterías.

\- Aun que lo niegues te atrae. - dijo con burla.

Sesshomaru salio de la casa y se dirigió al auto para buscar su móvil, antes de entrar de nuevo escucho como algo se rompía. Giro a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que ese ruido venia de la casa de Rin, frunció el ceño y se acercó para ver que era lo que pasaba.

Rin se levantó algo adolorida pues Koga intento desnudarla y ella forcejeo haciendo que el moreno se molestara y la aventura contra la mesita de centro de la sala la cual se rompió por la fuerza con la que uso Koga.

\- ¿Cuando estaba contigo se hacía la difícil? - pregunto Koga a Inuyasha.

\- La muy mustia no quiso nada de sexo. - respondió serio.

\- ¿Así que es virgen? - pregunto con algo de entusiasmo Miroku.

\- Parece que si. - Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos —. Quiero ser el primero - hablo mientras ellos dos levantaban a Rin dejo suelo.

\- ¿Donde?

\- Esa es su habitación - Koga la llevo y la aventó a la cama.

Ella aun estaba aturdida por el impacto de hace un rato. Inuyasha entro quitándose la camisa, se situó sobre ella y la levanto un poco para quitarle la blusa.

\- No... por favor - apenas pudo hablar.

Él la ignoro y se acercó a ella para besar su cuello, Rin comenzó a llorar no podía creer que ese sobre ella era Inuyasha quien una vez le dijo que la quería, miro hacia su mueble y vio un vaso de cristal, como pudo lo alcanzo y se lo estrelló en la cabeza. Se quito de encima de ella y Rin se levantó para ir hacia la salida de la habitación.

\- No te iras tan fácil - hablo él con furia mientras la tomaba de los cabellos para aventarla a la cama, rebotó un poco en el colchón y él se volvió a acercar a ella.

Rin comenzó a tirar manotazos y rasguños para que la dejara pero él parecía no dolerle. Enfadado de que ella no cooperará le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, ella cayó a la cama dándole la espalda.

\- Te amaba. - susurro mientras lloraba.

Inuyasha se quedo paralizado al pie de la cama, esas palabras le afectaron ¿Lo amaba? ¿Acaso ya no? Sacudió la cabeza obvio ya no. Iba a acercarse a ella cuando alguien entro y le dio un par de puñetazos.

\- ¿Tu que haces aquí? - pregunto mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salio de sus labios.

\- ¿Como entraron? - Sesshomaru estaba muy molesto.

\- Eso no te lo diré - sonrió con malicia y Koga disparo.

Solo le rozo un brazo pero no lo hirió, Sesshomaru aventó a Inuyasha y se acercó a Koga quien le apunto con el arma. Sesshomaru le tomo la muñeca para que soltara el arma.

Naraku entro ya que escucho el disparo, Miroku se lanzo para golpearlo pero Naraku lo esquivo y le dio una patada en la parte baja entre las piernas así se quedaría inmóvil por un rato mientas llamaba a la policía. Ya Koga e Inuyasha estaban en el suelo medio mareados por los golpes de Sesshomaru.

\- Llévatela antes de que llegue la policía, yo me encargo de que se los lleven. - Sesshomaru asintió y entro a la habitación por Rin.

Ella estaba llorando, él se acercó al mueble para sacar una sabana se dirigió hacia Rin para envolverla. Rin tembló al sentir unos brazos rodearla.

\- Tranquila, soy yo. - hablo en voz suave y ella lo miro.

\- Sesshomaru... - lo abrazo con fuerza y él correspondió.

\- Te sacare de aquí. - la tomo en brazos y ella escondió su rostro en su pecho.

Inuyasha vio como salia Sesshomaru con Rin en brazos y se molesto al ver que ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Sesshomaru entro a su casa y llevo a Rin a su habitación. La dejo con cuidado en la cama.

\- Gracias. - susurró con la mirada baja —. ¿Podría prestarme su móvil? - él se lo extendió.

\- Te dejare para que hagas tu llamada. - Rin asintió y él salió. Ella comenzó a marcarle a Kikyo.


	11. Nueva oportunidad

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

* * *

 ** _PD: Este capitulo tiene LEMON, espero que les guste._**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 11_** ** _"Nueva oportunidad"_**

Rin le contó lo que había pasado a Kikyo quien se escuchaba llorar de coraje por lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

– ¿Pero si estás bien? - pregunto por quinta vez.

– Si, Sesshomaru llego justo a tiempo. - se limpió una lágrima.

– ¿El vecino sexy? - solo una risa y Rin por igual.

– Si él. - sonrió y sintió sus mejillas arder pues se estaba sonrojando solo de recordarlo.

– Ya te lo he dicho Rin, tu le interesas. - ya parecía no llorar.

– Como crees, claro que no.

– Por lo poco que he hablado con Naraku, me ha dicho que Sesshomaru generalmente no es con nadie como lo es contigo.

– Quizás lo hace por lastima.

– No lo creo, si fuera así ¿por que te presto su móvil para que me llamaras?

– Estoy confundida. - dijo sin pensar.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por tu vecino? - Rin miro a todos lados como si alguien la fuera a escuchar, se pego mas el móvil.

– Si por él. - Kikyo dio un grito de emoción –. Despertaras a Sota. - la reprendió y Kikyo rió.

– ¿Cuando paso?

– No lo sé. - si lo sabía, fue desde aquel beso que no sabía si fue sueño o no.

– Rin no tiene nada de malo que te atraiga tu vecino es lo mas normal. De hecho deberías darte una oportunidad si se presenta la ocasión.

– No, no creo que pueda yo... - fue interrumpida.

– Nada de hablar de Inuyasha él ya te perdió así que si se da algo con tu vecino adelante. No tengas miedo de volver a enamorarte Rin.

Rin guardo silencio no sabia que pensar o hacer todo estaba pasando tan rápido.

– Te busco mañana. - hablo después de unos segundos.

– Cuídate y recuerdas, mereces una nueva oportunidad. - ambas colgaron y Rin suspiro.

Se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación para entregarle el móvil a Sesshomaru quien estaba sacando hielo para ponerle en el rostro ya que vio que estaba golpeada, solo de acordarse le daban ganas de ir a darle mas golpes a Inuyasha.

– Gracias. - susurro mientras dejaba el celular en la barra para que él lo tomara de ahí.

Sesshomaru que estaba dándole la espalda giro y sus miradas se encontraron, ella bajo la mirada apenada.

– Ven. - se acerco a ella y la guió a la sala donde ambos tomaron asiento –. ¿Qué más te hizo ese desgraciado? - sonaba molesto pero no con ella.

– Solo esto. - señalo su rostro.

– Imbécil. - gruño mientras ponía el hielo envuelto en un trapo con cuidado sobre su mejilla.

– Lo siento. - una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

– ¿Porqué te disculpas?

– Desde que nos conocemos te he causado problemas, primero en el puente, mi borrachera, Aome y ahora esto.

– No me has causado problemas. - hablo sereno.

Se escucho las sirenas de la patrullas que llegaron a la casa de Rin, ella se levanto y camino hacia la ventana para ver lo como se llevaban a Inuyasha y a sus amigos. Naraku llamo a Sesshomaru.

– ¿Que paso? - pregunto el peli-plata que estaba en la cocina mientras que Rin aun seguía al pie de la ventana.

– Los tendrán detenidos esta noche, pero para que puedan hacer algo más Rin tiene que presentarse a levantar una denuncia y claro nosotros seremos sus testigos.

– Hablare con ella para que mañana vaya.

– Siendo así, creo que pasare la noche en un hotel para que ustedes puedan platicar. - su voz sonaba burlona.

– ¿Que es tan gracioso?

– No te hagas Sesshomaru, aprovecha esta oportunidad para acercarte a ella. Si no lo haces ahora el Menomaru te puede ganar.

– No digas idioteces.

– Solo después no te quejes cuando la veas besando a otro. - su voz seguía con burla, sabia como provocarlo.

– Nos vemos mañana. - colgó sin dejar que Naraku le respondiera.

Se acerco de nuevo a Rin quien seguía al pie de la ventana abrazándose así misma.

– Creo que ya debo irme. - hablo para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta, Sesshomaru la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

– No. - ella lo miro confundida –. Lo mejor sera que te quedes aquí.

– No quisiera causar mas molestias, además mírame solo traigo puesto unos jeans y envuelta en una sabana.

Él se acerco a ella pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura.

– Para mi luces bien. - susurro en su oído y ella se estremeció –. Puedes darte una ducha. - Rin trago.

\- G-gracias. - tenerlo así de cerca la ponía nerviosa y él lo noto.

Rin entro a la habitación de él y entro al baño. Después de unos minutos salio y se puso de pie frente al espejo, se había puesto la misma ropa. Vio que tenia varios rasguños en los brazos y espalda los cuales no le dolían, se acaricio la mejilla donde Inuyasha le había golpeado sin duda ese golpe le había dolido más y no un dolor físico sino sentimental.

– ¿En que estoy mal? - susurro mientras se veía al espejo, pues frente a el se veía "normal" pero no lograba entender que había de malo en ella para que Inuyasha le hiciera aquello.

– En nada. - hablo Sesshomaru en el marco de la puerta observándola fijamente. Rin lo vio por el reflejo del espejo –. El problema no eres tu, si no ese desgraciado. - su voz era seria pero no tanto como para intimidar a Rin. Se acerco a ella situándose detrás –. Eres hermosa. - susurro con voz melosa en su odio, ella trago al sentir su aliento tan cerca, su corazón estaba comenzando a latir con fuerza.

– ¿Enserio lo crees? - no sonaba muy convencida, él asintió –. ¿Porqué lo haces?

– ¿Hacer que?

– Ayudarme de esta forma, acercándote a mi. - él la hizo girar para verla a los ojos.

– ¿No te das cuenta? - ella negó –. Desde que te vi en el puente, no logro sacarte de mis pensamientos. - confeso y ella parpadeo varias veces –. Te ayude por que no valía la pena que te suicidaras por alguien que no valía la pena. Después del aquel beso fue mas imposible sacarte de mi mente.

Estaba sorprendido con él mismo ya que él no decía sus sentimientos tan fácil. Pero con ella todo cambiaba no entendía como alguien que apenas conocía le afectara de tal manera que no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Rin por su parte estaba procesando todo lo que él le acaba de decir, al menos sabia que no había sido un sueño, pero quien quería engañar también se sentía atraída por él aun que una parte de ella seguía sufriendo por Inuyasha ¿Se puede dejar de querer a alguien en tan solo unos días? No lo sabia pero tampoco quería que Sesshomaru pasara un mal momento por su culpa.

El silencio había reinado por varios minutos, solo se miraban a los ojos.

– ¿Te quedaras callada? - pregunto él.

– Yo, y-yo no se que decir. - bajo la mirada, él sabia por lo que ella estaba pasando así que la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a verlo.

– Déjame demostrarte que puedo tratarte mejor que ese imbécil. - hablo con voz ronca.

Antes de que Rin pudiera responder él unió sus labios a los de ella para iniciar un beso tranquilo, si correspondía el beso es que sí le daba la oportunidad y si no se alejaría de ella y la dejaría en paz. Rin no sabia si corresponder al beso o no, pero las palabras de Kikyo vinieron a su mente "Mereces una nueva oportunidad"

Sesshomaru al sentir que ella no correspondió cerro los ojos con fuerza tendria que alejarse de ella, al menos se le había confesado. Estaba por alejarse de ella cuando Rin paso sus brazos al rededor de su cuello para corresponder el beso. Él sonrió internamente al sentir como ella lo abrazaba, paso sus manos a la cintura y después subió lentamente por su espalda. Una mano se situó entre sus cabellos mientras la otra acariciaba su espalda baja haciendo que Rin comenzara a tener escalofríos y un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre.

Él quería profundizar el beso y ella en un jadeo abrió mas la boca haciendo que la legua del peli-plata entrara mas en su cavidad bucal, ella era un poco torpe para corresponder esos beso apasionados, pero aun así sus labios seguían unidos. Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar y ella lo hacia también hasta llegar a la cama donde poco a poco ella quedo recostada y él se situó sobre ella. Las manos del peli-plata acariciaban el cuerpo de Rin por encima de los jeans pasando a su piel desnuda de arriba, lo único que llevaba era el sostén, en un moviente la levanto un poco para quitárselo y aventarlo al suelo.

Rin trato de cubrir con sus brazos su pechos pero él le quito los brazos poniéndolos arriba de su cabeza encima del colchón, estaba completamente sonrojada era la primera vez que alguien la vía así. Dejo de besar sus labios para descender lentamente dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos donde mordió levemente el pezón haciéndola gemir.

– Ahh. - se mordió el labio algo apenada por eso cosa que a Sesshomaru le sorprendió un poco pero continuo con su labor de besar, lamer y dejar leves mordidas en su piel tersa, una vez que termino de ese seno continuo con el otro, Rin sin pensarlo se removía un poco mientas mas gemidos y suspiros salían de sus labios.

Bajo lentamente dejando besos en cada parte de su cuerpo, podía sentir como su piel se erizaba mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, llego al borde de sus jeans y levanto la mirada para verla a los ojos, ella trago y puso sus manos para evitar que él se los quitara.

– ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto él al notarla nerviosa, ella estaba completamente sonrojada y su respiración agitada, trago para poder responder.

– N-no, n-no estoy depilada de ahí. - soltó rapidamente girando su rostro hacia otro lado, si bien se depilaba las piernas y demás pero su zona intima nunca, miedo a la cera y para ir con un profesional no se sentía con la confianza de hacerlo.

Él se acerco a su rostro buscando sus labios para darle un beso tranquilo que ella correspondió, al separarse le mordió el labio inferior.

– Eso no importa. - sonaba sincero –. ¿Puedo preguntar algo? - ella asintió –. ¿Has estado con alguien antes?

– No. - susurro y él suspiro ya se hacia una idea pero comprobarlo hacia que su deseo por ella aumentara mas, de igual manera no le hubiera molestado si ella le hubiese respondido que si –. ¿Eso es algo malo?

Al vivir su adolescencia sola no sabia del tema, lo poco que sabia era por la escuela y Kikyo que tampoco sabia mucho sobre el tema.

– Para nada. - acaricio su mejilla golpeada –. ¿Te duele? - pregunto jadeante.

– No. - le sonrió y él se alejo un poco de ella situándose en los pies de la cama para comenzar a quitarle los zapatos después las medias y al final situar sus frías manos en el borde de los jeans los cuales bajo con todo y pantis. Ella trago al sentir como las prendas bajaban por sus piernas.

Miro a Sesshomaru a los ojos, esos ojos que la miraban con mas que simple lujuria no estaba segura que tipo de mirada era pero la hacia sentirse feliz y deseada cosa que a la vez le daba miedo. Sesshomaru comenzó a desnudarse y Rin no le perdía detalle, la camisa cayo al suelo como las demás prendas, parpadeo varias veces al ver su bien formado abdomen no lo tenia exageradamente marcado pero aun así se veía sexy así lo veía ella en ese momento.

Se miraban a los ojos detenidamente mientras él se quitaba los zapatos medias y por ultimo los pantalones con todo y bóxer, ella dejo de ver esos ojos ámbar para bajar la mirada y encontrarse con su miembro ya erecto. Sus mejillas ardían mas al verlo completamente desnudo ante ella, ni los personajes de los libros que leía se asemejaban a Sesshomaru.

– Parece que te agrada la vista. - comento él con una sonrisa de lado. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risa, él subió de nuevo a la cama –. A mi me agrada lo que veo - la beso con pasión.

Volvió a situarse sobre ella haciendo rose de su miembro con la intimidad de ella quien jadeo con fuerza al sentirlo así. Él movió su cadera como si la estuviera penetrando haciendo mas presión entre ellos y haciéndola gemir cada vez más fuerte. Luego de un rato así la miro a los ojos detenidamente y acaricio sus labios con el dedo pulgar.

– Si quieres que me detenga lo dices - susurró en voz suave mientras se ponía de rodillas entre las piernas de Rin.

– ¿D-duele? - pregunto nerviosa.

– Al principio si. - no podía mentir, ella trago y se tenso –. Solo relájate.

Rin suspiro y trato de relajarse veía que lo tenia de un tamaño considerable y de solo pensar que le dolería se ponía más nerviosa. Sesshomaru tomo su miembro y antes de otra cosa puso un condón y después lo guío a la cavidad de Rin, la miro a los ojos y entro de una sola estocada ella se arqueo abriendo su boca lo mas que pudo no salio grito ni nada solo la abrió, sin duda le dolió pero no era un dolor insoportable era mas como un ardor. Respiro profundo y miro a Sesshomaru quien la jalo hacia él para besarla.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente para que ella se acostumbrara a él viendo los gestos que hacia para saber si detenerse o seguir. Rin poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a Sesshomaru y sus leves quejidos por gemidos y el peli-plata supo que podía ir aumentando el ritmo de sus estocadas. Movió sus caderas mas rápido haciendo las penetraciones mas profundas, Rin arañaba su espalda y él besaba su cuello dejando varias marcas. Rin sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y un cosquilleo en el vientre llegando así a su primer orgasmo.

Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una capa de sudor, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, él se giró quedando recostado y ella sobre él.

– ¿Q-que hago? - hablo dificultosamente.

– Muévete - hablo en voz ronca y ella comenzó a hacerlo, sus movimientos eran algo torpes pero él dejaba que lo hiciera a su ritmo.

Ella tenia las mejillas muy sonrojadas cosa que a él le daba algo de gracia ya que era la primera vez que estaba con alguien que no había tenido relaciones antes. Luego de unos minutos la tomo de la cintura para él marcar el ritmo, Rin gemía cada vez más fuerte y eso era música para el peli-plata. Se movió mas rápido, ella puso sus sus manos sobre su pecho, cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras otro orgasmo se hacía presente. Sesshomaru dio estocadas lentas mientras ella se mordía el labio. La tomo de las manos y la jalo hacia él para darle un beso y en otro movimiento y sin salir de ella dio la vuelta quedando ahora sobre ella llevando sus manos a los costados entrelazaron sus dedos y sus labios seguían unidos. Él comenzó a moverse mas rápido estaba por llegar a su clímax al igual que ella que ya estaba algo cansada no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado y ni le importaba.

Eran solo ellos dos, no había un Inuyasha o una Yura o alguien mas que los interrumpiera. Aumento el ritmo de sus penetraciones mientras su frente estaba junto a la de Rin, se veían a los ojos mientras él se movió más y más rápido.

– Sessh... - grito al alcanzar su clímax él sólo gruño alcanzando el suyo. Ella sonrió con su respiración muy agitada.

Después de un rato salio de ella se quito el preservativo y los cobijo con una sabana, ella se acurrucó en su pecho y él le dio un beso en la frente.

– Tienes que demandar a ese Infeliz. - susurró y ella suspiro.

– ¿Me acompañarías? - pregunto tímidas –. No se si... pueda hacerlo sola.

Sesshomaru se quedo pensado no quería encontrarse con Inuyasha de nuevo y quizás ahí estaría Inu-no y tampoco quería verlo, pero era Rin quien se lo pedía.

– Si. - respondió serio y ella lo abrazo con fuerza, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente quedándose dormida, él beso de nuevo su frente y minutos después se quedo dormido también.


	12. Injusticia

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 12_** ** _"Injusticia"_**

El nuevo día comenzaba, Sesshomaru fue el primero despertar sonrió de lado al ver ahí a Rin entre sus brazos durmiendo tranquilamente. Suspiró con pesadez aun no creía posible que le dijera a ella lo que sentía, lo hecho estaba hecho y para ser sincero no se arrepentía, aun que aun tenia problemas por resolver. Yura tenia que hablar con ella. Ese día no iría a correr.

– Buenos días. - susurro Rin quien tenia rato despierta pero como lo vio pensativo decidió no moverse. Sesshomaru la miro de reojo.

– ¿Llevas mucho despierta?

– Un par de minutos. ¿Que tanto pensabas? - él negó –. Tengo que ir a mi casa por ropa. - él se puso de pie y le paso una camisa de él.

– Yo iré por tu ropa. - hablo serio y comenzó a vestirse, antes de que ella dijera algo él ya se había ido, su puso la camisa de Sesshomaru que le quedaba grande.

Se levanto y busco comenzó por limpiar la habitación ya que estaba la ropa de él y de ella tiradas en el suelo.

Mientras que Sesshomaru entro a la casa de Rin, no toco nada ni movió nada ya que de segura al hacer la demanda la policía iría ver la casa. Entro a la habitación de Rin y tomo una mochila que se encontraba aun lado de la cama, se llevaría algo de ropa ya que no pensaba dejar vivir sola mientras no resolviera el caso de Inuyasha. Abrió el closet y comenzó a sacar la ropa, algunos jeans y blusas en su mayoría nuevos pues entre Ayame y Kikyo la estaba haciendo comprara ropa. Abrió un cajón para sacar la ropa interior, al hacerlo una libreta cayo al suelo frunció el ceño, la levanto y vio que era lo que tenia esa libreta. Eran varios dibujos de ropa quizás eran de Rin, guardo de nuevo la libreta para tomar la mochila y entrar al baño por el cepillo de dientes.

Salio de la casa y se fue a la suya, al entrar logro a ver a Rin en la cocina preparando el desayudo aun traía su camisa puesta, su cabello estaba suelto, tuvo que apartar la mirada antes de ir y tomarla sobre la barra de la cocina. Rin escucho cuando llego y fue a la habitación.

– ¿Para qué tanta ropa? - pregunto al ver su mochila sobre la cama. también estaban sus cosas de la universidad y su móvil.

– Te quedaras un tiempo aquí. - él se encontraba sacando su ropa del closet para irse a bañar.

– No puedo quedarme aquí, y-yo tengo mi casa.

– Eso lo sé, solo que no quiero que vivas sola. - se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos –. Al menos hasta que se arregle lo de Inuyasha y revisen que tu casa es segura, hasta entonces te quedaras aquí. - hablo serio mirándola a los ojos.

– ¿En tu h-habitación? - pregunto nerviosa, él sonrió de lado tomándola de la cintura atraiéndola hacia él.

– Si tu así lo quieres por mi no hay problema. - Rin bajo la mirada avergonzada.

– Yo... - Sesshomaru bajo una de sus manos para meterla por debajo de la camisa acariciando su muslo haciéndola estremecer.

– Te preparare la otra habitación. - susurro en su oído. Ella asintió y él se alejo de ella para ver ir a la otra habitación donde ella se quedaría.

– Gracias. - le grito cuando él estaba en el marco de la puerta.

– ¿Por qué agradeces? - seguía con su mirada al frente.

– Por todo. - ella se acerco a él abrazándolo por la espalda, recargo la cabeza en su espalda y él le tomo las manos –. Principalmente por llegar a mi vida. - su voz era suave.

Él no respondió aun no podía contarle el motivo por que estaba ahí. Acaricio sus manos y después ella lo soltó para pudiera seguir su camino.

Rin no sabia si estaba haciendo bien en darse una oportunidad con Sesshomaru, la herida de Inuyasha aun dolía pero se esforzaría por no defraudar al peli-plata.

Estaban por llegar a la delegación donde Rin levantaría la denuncia contra Inuyasha y sus amigos, aun no estaba muy segura de hacerlo pero Sesshomaru le dijo que estaría con ella en todo momento cosa que de una forma u otra le daba fuerza para poder hacerlo. Al llega ahí estaba Naraku con una joven de no mas de veinticuatro años de cabello oscuro atado en una coleta alta, ojos carmín, vestía una falda lápiz en color negro y una camisa roja de maga corta y un saco a juego con la falda, zapatos de taco negros también.

Bajaron del auto, Rin se abrazaba así misma como no sabia usar maquillaje su moretón era mas notable aun que uso hielo parecía que no le había servido de nada.

– Rin. - saludo Naraku y miro a Sesshomaru con burla, el peli-plata ignoro su mirada.

– Hola Naraku. - le sonrió.

– Te presento a mi hermana Kagura, es una excelente abogada.

– Buenos dias señorita Kagura. - extendió su mano y Kagura la recibió dando un ligero apretón.

– Buenos dias. - su voz era seria. Miro a Sesshomaru –. Sesshomaru - le saludo y él solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Kagura miro de nuevo a Rin y se sorprendió al ver el moretón –. ¿Quien te hizo eso?

– Inuyasha. - respondió tímida, pues Kagura la intimidaba era seria al igual que Sesshomaru.

– Ven, hablemos un momento a solas antes de entrar. - Rin trago y miro a Sesshomaru –. No te haré nada, además Sesshomaru aquí estará esperándote ¿Verdad? - miro al peli-plata y esta se acerco a Rin.

– Ve con ella, aquí estaré esperándote. - beso su frente y Rin fue tras Kagura.

Entraron a una cafetería que estaba enfrente del edificio donde seguramente estaba Inuyasha y los otros dos detenidos.

– Toma asiento. - Rin lo hizo –. ¿Ya desayunaste?

– Si.

– Bien, antes de entrar allá tienes que contarme todo lo que paso ya que al entrar allí te harán muchas preguntas y es muy probable que te pongas nerviosa y eso puede hacerlos dudar. - Rin le contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior –. ¿No abuso de ti?

– No, Sesshomaru llego a tiempo. - Kagura alzo una ceja –. ¿Pasa algo?

– No. Deberíamos ir a poner la demanda entre mas tiempo pase mas difícil será que los tengan ahí. - Rin asintió tímidamente –. Tranquila todo saldrá bien. - su voz se suavizó sabía que la estaba intimidando así que tendría que ser menos fría con ella.

Kagura era una de las mejores abogadas como lo había mencionado Naraku, ella se quedo a estudiar ahí mientras Naraku se iba a Londres a estudiar medicina. Entre ella y Sesshomaru solo había amistad, pues como se conocieron desde niños eran como hermanos y eran iguales en personalidad, serios y decididos. Irasue, la madre de Sesshomaru le hubiera gustado que ellos fueran pareja pero al ver que no se podría no insistió ni nada apoyaba lo que Sesshomaru decidía.

Naraku miraba a Sesshomaru con burla y mas cuando ella y Kagura salieron de la cafetería para dirigirse a la delegación.

– Parece que si le dijiste tu interés hacia ella.

– No se de que hablas. - Sesshomaru tenia su mirada puesta en Rin quien estaba por entrar al edificio.

– No te hagas, ¿Si no por que le diste beso en la frente? - Sesshomaru no respondió y Naraku soltó la carcajada –. Sabia que había pasado algo. ¿Ya le hablaste de Yura?

– No aun no. Pienso viajar a Londres en unos días.

– ¿Para qué?

– Para hablar con Yura, no es algo que se pueda hablar con teléfono.

– Tienes razón. ¿Cuando te iras?

– Quizás en un par de días, después de que me asegure que Inuyasha no se acercara a ella.

– Cierto. ¿Deberé pedir dos noches mas en el hotel? - pregunto con picardía.

– Ya puedes regresar, ella se quedara en la otra habitación.

– ¿Que?

– Lo que oíste así que no hagas mas preguntas.

– Sigues igual de amargado - se cruzó de brazos —. Aun que se nota que Rin te esta ayudando para que no seas un amargado - soltó otra carcajada y Sesshomaru solo negó girando hacia otro lado.

Mientras adentro ya Rin había levantado la demanda y la llevaron a un cuarto para interrogarla.

– ¿Le molestaría que le tomáramos unas fotos de su rostro? Solo como pruebas contra Inuyasha. - hablo un abogado que se acercó a ella al escuchar su demanda.

Rin miro a Kagura quien asintió para que dijera que si le tomaran las fotos, Rin miro al abogado y asintió. Saco una cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos.

– ¿Tienes mas golpes en el cuerpo? Es importante tener las evidencias necesarias.

\- No, solo en el rostro - si tenia algunos golpes en el cuerpo de cuando la aventaron contra la mesa de centro pero sabía que le pediría que se quitara la blusa para ver mejor.

– Podemos hacer que veas a un psicólogo si lo crees necesario.

– ¿Por que esta interesado en ayudarme?

Kagura no estaba había salido hace unos minutos atrás para ver como iba el trámite y saber cuando comenzaría el juicio y esas cosas. El abogado -Jankotsu- tomo asintió frente a ella.

– Niños ricos como él creen que pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana y sin recibir algún tipo de castigo por las cosas malas que hacen.

Para ese momento Rin ya sabia quien era Inuyasha y de quien era hijo, solo que estaba tan nerviosa que aun no recordaba de donde había escuchado el apellido Taisho.

– Creo que tiene razón.

Estaba molesto muy molesto. Hacia unas horas que Inuyasha lo había llamado diciéndole que estaba detenido y hace unos minutos que Totosai -su abogado de confianza- le había llamado para confirmar lo dicho de Inuyasha y no solo eso si no que tenia una demanda por intento de abuso aun que aun no sabia por parte de quien venia la demanda.

– Tienes que ir a sacarlo - hablo Izayoi preocupada y no del todo por su hijo, si no por el que diría la prensa al enterarse.

– Totosai se esta encargando de todo. Aun así iré a hablar con el encargado del lugar.

– Te acompaño.

– No tu te quedas, recuerda que hay un desfile que tienes que organizar. Ya te has atrasado una semana.

– No es tan fácil como crees, no q muchos les interesa mis diseños y por ende no quieren patrocinar el desfile y por qué es para niños huérfanos. - hablo con fastidio.

– Pues no se como le harás pero tienes una semana para que ese desfile se haga, no pienso gastar ni un peso mas en eso.

– Recuerda que este negocio también te deja ganancias a ti ya que es una buena forma de lavar dinero.

– Ya lo se, aun así quédate aquí.

– Esta bien, pero que no se haga escándalo de esto.

Inu-no no respondió y salió de la casa donde lo esperaban sus guardaespaldas, les indicó a donde irían. Subieron al auto y se fueron de ahí.  
Al llegar Inu-no se acerco a Totosai.

– ¿Donde esta? - pregunto por Inuyasha.

– Lo están interrogando al igual que a sus amigos.

– Necesito hablar con él.

– Veré que puedo hacer. - se fue para ver si podían pasar a ver a Inuyasha, unos minutos después regreso –. Puede pasar a verlo. - lo guío a la celda donde lo tenían en compañía de Miroku y Koga.

– Has lo que tengas que hacer, pero quiero a Inuyasha libre para esta tarde ¿Entendido? - hablo molesto y Totosai asintió.

– Padre. - Inuyasha trago al verlo.

– Me quieres explicar, ¡¿Que carajos hiciste?! - grito y Miroku y Koga se pusieron hasta si fondo de la habitación.

– No hice nada, solo era una broma sin sentido pero al parecer la chica no lo vio así.

– Eres un idiota ¿Cuando sera el día en que harás las cosas bien? Ya no eres un niño!

– Señor al parecer no quieren acceder a dejar libre al joven Inuyasha - llego Totosai.

– Ofreceles dinero, todos tienen un precio.

– Tratare de hacer eso. Con permiso. - hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

– Escucha bien Inuyasha, esta es la ultima vez que te saco de un problema, para la próxima vez no pienso interferir.

– Lo siento padre. - Totosai volvió.

– El oficial en jefe acepto, claro dijo que para que su nombre quedara limpio tienen que convencer a la chica de retirar la demanda, tratara de aplazar la detención de los chicos pero si la chica no retira la denuncia no podrá hacer mas.

– Bien ¿quien es la chica?

– Rin Parks - Inu-no abrió los ojos mas no poder, un oficial llego para abrir la celda y dejarlos salir. Inuyasha salio de la celda e Inu-no le dio un puñetazo –. ¡Eres un imbécil!

– ¿Por que me golpea? - se llevo la mano a la mejilla.

– De todas las chicas que hay en la cuidad precisamente a ella tenias que hacerle tus estúpidas bromas.

– ¿Por que le molesta tanto?

– Hablaremos en casa, tengo que ir a ver a esa chica.

~~~~  
Rin terminaba de dar su declaración, estaba ya afuera con Inuyasha y Miroku, esperaban a Kagura quien les diría que era lo que pasaba ahí dentro. Kagura salio del edificio y no tenia buena cara.

– ¿Que paso? - pregunto Naraku al ver que estaba mas seria de lo normal.

– Lo dejaron libre. - hablo con molestia.

– ¿Que? - Rin no podía creerlo.

– El señor Taisho se presentó y con sus influencias o dinero logro que lo dejaran libre.

– Maldito - gruño Sesshomaru.

– Aun así continuarán la investigación, y los dejaron salir "Bajo fianza" - Kagura también estaba molesta.

Al principio se rehúso a ayudar a Rin pero al escuchar de propia boca de Rin todo lo que Inuyasha le hizo decidió ayudarla, pues estaba en contra de la violencia hacia la mujer.

Sesshomaru abrazo a Rin quien tenia la mirada baja. Vio como salia Inu-no de la delegación y sus miradas se cruzaron. Inu-no parpadeo varias veces pues no lograba reconocerlo del todo. Pero al ver que si era él sólo sonrió con prepotencia y subió a su auto. El peli-plata ignoro esa mirada y se concentró a Rin al parecer tendría que hablar con ella sobre Yura antes de que las cosas llegarán más lejos.

– ¡Taisho! - hablo Rin sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¿Que ocurre con ese apellido? - pregunto Naraku mirando a Sesshomaru.

– Debo irme - anuncio Kagura –. Estamos en contacto. - le hablo a Rin. Se fue de ahí dejándolos a los tres.

– Shiori Taisho, así se llama la niña que se encuentra en coma en el hospital.

– Interesante. - Naraku se llevo la mano a la barbilla.

– Creo que tiene que ver algo con Inuyasha ¿no? Su apellido es el mismo.

– Quizás.

– Rin - hablo Sesshomaru serio –. No quiero que te acerques a los Taisho ¿Entiendes? - su voz era firme y ella no entendía por qué lo decía.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasa?

Naraku miro a Sesshomaru y asintió tenían que contarle sobre su herencia quizás así seria mas fácil cuidarla.

– En la noche te lo explico. - respondió seco y Rin suspiro.

~~~~  
Llevo a Rin a la cafetería donde Kikyo y Ayame trabajaban, ese día no tuvieron clases cosa que agradecía Rin, confiaba con que el moretón no se notara mucho al día siguiente. Sesshomaru por su parte al igual que Naraku tenían que ir al hospital pues ya habían perdido medio día y tenían que justificar la falta.

– Te veo en el hospital. - susurró Sesshomaru al ayudar a Rin a bajar del auto.

– Si, gracias. - le sonrió, él le dio un beso en la frente y se fue de ahí.

Kikyo sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver eso.

– Que bueno que te has dado una oportunidad con Sesshomaru. - se acerco a abrazarla. Segundos después salio Ayame quien supo lo que paso gracias a Kikyo.

– Rin ¿Como estas?

– Mal. - las tres tomaron asiento en una de las mesas y ella les contó la injusticia que se estaba haciendo.

– Maldito Inuyasha, siempre mintió. - murmuró Kikyo pues en la universidad usaba otro apellido.

– Si. - susurró Rin con tristeza aun que no quería aun le afectaba.

Se quedaron un poco mas hablando y Rin tuvo que ayudar a limpiar mesas y llevar algunas ordenes pues entendía que por culpa de ella se habían retrasado en su trabajo. Una vez que termino tomo un taxi y se fue al hospital.

Su celular sonó al bajar del taxi, respondió al ver que era Sesshomaru, al parecer él había grabado su numero.

– Sesshomaru. - respondió mientras entraba al edificio.

– ¿Donde estas?

– Voy llegando al hospital, estoy por subir al ascensor.

– Te veo en cinco minutos. - colgó y Rin sonrió.

Sesshomaru revisaba unos papeles antes de ir s ver a Rin cuando tocaron a la puerta.

– Pase. - como todo doctor tenia que dar el pase a los pacientes.

– Buenas tardes doctor. - se escucho una voz seductora y él frunció el ceño al reconocer esa voz. Levanto la mirada para confirmar.

– Señorita Aome. - su voz sonaba con fastidio, ella no era de su agrado.

– Parece que no esta feliz de verme.

– Esta en lo cierto. - por mas que quisiera no tenia ganas de ser "amable" con ella.

– Que mal, yo si estoy muy feliz de verlo. - se acerco a él moviendo las caderas, se recargo en el escritorio haciendo qué él viera sus pechos que esta vez no llevaba sostén –. Parece que lo pongo nervioso doctor.

– ¿Que es lo que se le ofrece? - su mirada estaba puesta en su relación rostro y no en sus senos como ella creía.

– Solo conocerlo un poco mas. Se ve una persona interesante. - se mordió el labio para provocarlo.

Desde que lo vio le gusto y mas fue si interés al ver que defendió a Rin, no sabia que tipo de relación tenia con Rin pero él llamaba su atención.

Rin dejaba su bolso en su escritorio, se dirigió a un mueble con carpetas donde estaban los datos de los pacientes que atendía, tenia que acomodar sus horarios para tener tiempo para atender a Ayumi.

La puerta se abrió, pensó que era Sesshomaru y sonrío al instante.

– Eres rápido... - se giró a verlo y se quedo inmóvil en su lugar –. ¿Que se le ofrece?

– Mucho gusto señorita Parks, soy Inu-no Taisho. - cerro la puerta y ella trago.


	13. Extorsión

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 13_** ** _"Extorsión"_**

El ruido de una fuerte bofetada sonó en el lugar. Koga se llevo la mano a la mejilla a pesar de ser una mujer golpeaba fuerte.

Ayame estaba muy pero muy molesta. ¿Como se atrevió a hacerle aquello a Rin?

– Esto se acabo. - sentenció molesta y mas que nada, dolida.

– No puedes terminarme así!

– Si, si puedo. Te dije que toda mujer merece respeto y no me escuchaste. - lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, él quiso acercarse pero ella retrocedió –. No me toques!

– Deja que te explique primero.

– ¿Que quieres explicar? Inuyasha casi abusa de Rin y no hiciste nada para detenerlo si no todo lo contrario.

– ¿Enserio quieres que terminemos? - su voz sonaba algo triste.

– Si. Así que sera mejor que vayas. - trataba de no seguir llorando.

Le dolía y mucho pues ya tenia un año saliendo pero él a veces se comportaba como un patán como ahora con lo que le había hecho a Rin. Koga por su parte dio la media vuelta no le rogaría mas y esa Rin se las pagaría ya inventaría algo para hacerla pagar que su culpa Ayame terminara con él.

.-.-.-.

Aome seguía inclinada hacia adelante con sus brazos sobre el escritorio, Sesshomaru ni siquiera la miraba pero ella ahí seguía, era hombre y tarde o temprano flaquearía. Sesshomaru se molesto al ver que ella no se movía ni un centímetro, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta para abrirla.

– Haga el favor de retirarse. - hablo molesto pero educado, él no era de faltar al respeto a las mujeres aun que estas no se dieran su lugar.

– Me iré. - dio la vuelta y camino hacia él en forma sensual –. Te veré luego. - le guiño el ojo y salio de ahí.

Sesshomaru cerro la puerta de un azotón odiaba que las mujeres se le ofrecieran así, resopló y tomo su móvil de seguro Rin lo debía de estar esperando y él perdiendo el tiempo. Salio de su consultorio para dirigirse al ascensor pero se detuvo antes de llegar ya que vio que Aome entraría. Al abrirse las puertas logro ver a Menomaru quien también iba ahí con unas flores y chocolates.

– ¿No viene? - pregunto Menomaru al ver que se había acercado al ascensor.

– No. - dio la media vuelta, se iría por las escaleras.

-.-.-.-.

Rin estaba de pie frente a Inu-no quien al ver el golpe que ella tenia en el rostro.

– ¿En que puedo ayudarlo? - pregunto amable pero con nervios, de seguro iba a reclamarle por la demanda hacia Inuyasha.

– ¿Inuyasha le hizo eso? - señalo su rostro y ella asintió –. Que le pasa a ese muchacho. - susurró.

– Tome asiento. - Rin le hizo un ademán para que se sentara en la silla frente a su escritorio.

– Quiero que quite la demanda contra Inuyasha. - dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

– Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo. - se mostró firme ante sus palabras.

– Vamos señorita Parks ¿Sabe lo complicado que son estas situaciones? Juntar pruebas contra él y de más. No haga las cosas mas difíciles - puso un brazo sobre el escritorio y la miro fijamente –. ¿Cuanto quiere?

– ¿A que se refiere?

– Estoy dispuesto a darle la cantidad de dinero que usted desee con tal de que retire esa demanda.

– No quiero ser grosera pero, no me interesa su dinero. ¿Acaso cree que con dinero se borrara lo que su hijo quiso hacerme?

– Oh vamos, con maquillaje se tapa el moretón y con dinero puede comprase lo que quiera. Además mi hijo no te hizo nada ¿cual es el problema?

– ¡¿Que cual es el problema?! - se altero –. Su hijo entro a MI casa, me aventó contra una mesa de cristal y no conforme con eso intento abusar de mí.

– Pero no lo hizo, se que alguien llego a salvarla. Así que olvidemos este pequeño incidente - saco su chequera y una pluma y puso unos numero, después le paso el cheque y Rin lo recibió viéndolo con detenimiento –. Si le parece poco puedo agregar mas ceros.

Rin sonrió de lado y se puso de pie, se coloco frente a él y tomo los extremos del cheque.

– Ya le dije, no me interesa su dinero. - rompió el cheque a la mitad y después en mil pedazos que dejo caer a los pies de Inu-no quien solo la miraba de arriba a abajo, era la primera persona que le rompía un cheque en su cara.

– Vaya que tienes agallas. - comento divertido mientras se ponía de pie –. No sabes con quien te estas metiendo niña. - hablo con malicia y ella estaba sumamente nerviosa pero trataba de ocultarlo.

– Le pido que se retire. No retirare la demanda. - aseguro y él sonrió con malicia.

– Quise hacer esto por las buenas pero veo que no te gusta cooperar así que atente las consecuencias. - dijo con voz fría y ella se le erizo la piel.

– Por favor. - Rin le señalo la puerta y él salio.

Ahora veía que se le haría mas dificil de lo que pensó hacer que ella firmara el documento donde renunciaba a su herencia, aun que aun no sabia si ella ya estaba enterada de la herencia. Tendría que averiguarlo y para eso estaba Inuyasha o Menomaru, cualquiera de los dos le servirían para sacarle información. Llego al pie del ascensor para esperarlo, al abrirse las puertas bajo Menomaru solo se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza y entro.

Vio a Aome y rodó los ojos, ella no era de su agrado y su hijo Inuyasha lo sabia. Pero había aceptado la boda ya que él le dijo que era una chica de buena familia pero después de la cancelación de la boda se dispuso a investigarla y descubrió que no tenia un peso partido por mitad, que estudiaba gracias a Rin.

Detuvo sus pensamientos ¿Porqué no sacarle información a esta chica? Aun no sabia que tenia que ver Inuyasha con Rin pero lo averiguaría.

– Ya dejaron a Inuyasha libre. - hablo él.

– Lo sé, me acaba de marcar para avisarme.

– ¿Como van las cosas entre ustedes? - no le agradaba hablar con ella pero tenia que hacerlo.

– Bien, gracias.

– ¿En que te iras?

– En taxi.

– Una Taisho no puede andar en taxi, ven te llevo en mi auto y mañana vas a mi oficina para ir a comprar un auto para ti.

– ¿E-enserio?

– Claro.

-.-.-.-.

Menomaru entro al consultorio de Rin, ella estaba echando algo a la basura no vio bien que era -el cheque- se acerco a ella y le tomo el hombro haciéndola dar un salto.

– Señor Menomaru me asusto.

– Lo siento. - la vio detenidamente –. ¿Como te sientes? - señalo su mejilla.

– Mejor, gracias.

– Me entere de lo que paso ya que Naraku me lo explico. Te taje esto. - le extendió las rosas rojas y los chocolates.

– No debió molestarse. - aun no los aceptaba.

– Nada que tenga que ver contigo es molestia, así que acéptalo. - Rin lo hizo con algo de desconfianza, Sesshomaru estaba afuera escuchando todo mientras apretaba los puños –. No dudes en tomarte unos días para que te recuperes.

– Yo... - fue interrumpida.

– Piénsalo y antes de irte me lo haces saber. - se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos, Sesshomaru veía todo ya que la puerta estaba entre abierta –. Me gustaría que me aceptaras otra invitación a cenar, claro no hoy.

Rin trato de zafarse de su agarre pero él no la dejo, en un movimiento la tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia él robándole un beso que ella NO correspondió, él la acorralo contra el escritorio y ella forcejeaba para alejarlo. Sesshomaru ya estaba listo para entrar y golpearlo por su atrevimiento. Pero ella lo logro alejar.

– Lamento esto pero te lo dije, me interesas.

– Lo siento pero no puedo corresponder.

– ¿Por la relación que acabas de terminar? - ella negó.

– Tengo novio. - Sesshomaru sonrió de lado al escucharla.

– Te veo mañana. - hablo serio y se dirigió a la salida.

Sesshomaru entro al consultorio que estaba enfrente y al ver que se fue entro a ver a Rin quien estaba viendo los chocolates.

– Tíralos. - la voz seria de Sesshomaru la hizo levantar la vista.

– Si. - los deposito en el bote de basura –. ¿Estas molesto?

– ¿Hay motivo para estarlo? - Rin bajo la mirada de seguro vio el beso.

– ¿Estas celoso? - susurró y él alcanzo a escuchar.

– Para nada - miro las flores para después tomarlas a la basura.

– Estas celoso. - se burlo y él la miro serio.

Comenzó a caminar haciéndola retroceder pero el escritorio se puso en su camino. Él sonrió con malicia y la tomo por los muslos y la subió al escritorio situándose entre sus piernas.

– Si estoy celoso. - confesó en voz ronca cerca a sus labios, ella sintió su corazón latir con rapidez.

– N-no tienes porque. - susurró y él se apego mas a su cuerpo haciéndola jadear.

– Si, si tengo por que. - la beso desesperadamente y ella trato de corresponder pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a subir y bajar sus manos por su cuerpo.

– Sessh... - apenas pudo decir al separarse un poco para tomar aire.

– Ese imbécil no tiene porque besarte. - su voz ya no era molesta solo como siempre, seria.

– Yo no... correspondí. - él acaricio su mejilla.

– Lo sé. - la volvió a basar pero ahora con más calma. Una de sus manos llego a uno de sus senos apretándolo un poco.

– Aquí no. - lo alejó un poco, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

– ¿Por qué no? - dio una lamida a su cuello haciéndola suspirar.

– Podrían vernos. - Sesshomaru sonrió de una manera que la hizo estremecer, se acerco a su oído para susurrarle.

– Eso lo vuelve más excitante. - dio una leve mordida y ella se tembló pero no de miedo si no excitación.

Este hombre la estaba volviendo loca.

Sesshomaru al ver que ella no dijo nada comenzó a besar su cuello y ella hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera besarla mejor.

– Señorita Rin, Sakura quiere verla. - hablo una enfermera tocando la puerta.

Sakura era aquella pequeña que ella conoció el día de la entrevista. En esas dos semanas ya se había encariñado con los pequeños del lugar.

– El deber llama. - lo alejó para bajarse del escritorio, se acomodó la blusa ya que él ya se la había subido hasta los senos, también de acomodó en cabello.

– En la noche no te escapas. - susurró en su odio y ella trago.

Sesshomaru se acomodó su traje y salió. Se dirigía hacia el ascensor cuando vio a Suzaku dirigirse al final del pasillo. Recordó que Rin le dijo donde estaba esa pequeña Shiori Taisho y por una extraña razón sintió curiosidad, era mas que obvio que esa niña era hija de Inu-no pero, ¿por que sentía la inquietud de conocerla? Sin pensarlo más fue tras Suzaku quien entro a la habitación.

– Entra, no me gusta que me vigilen así. - hablo Suzaku al darse cuenta de que Sesshomaru lo seguía.

– ¿Quien es? - pregunto Sesshomaru disimulado no saber nada.

– Creí que Rin te lo había dicho. Digo por la relación entre ustedes. - Sesshomaru lo miro serio ¿como sabia lo que había entre ellos? –. Lo se porque vi cuando entraste a su consultorio y escuche una pequeña discusión.

– ¿Que le paso? - cambio de tema rápidamente.

– No lo sé bien, a mí sólo me dijeron que estaría a cargo de cuidarla.

– ¿Por que no vienen a verla? ¿Quien es él responsable de ella?

– Tu padre.

– No es mi padre.

– Ok entiendo. El señor Taisho solo pregunta por ella pero con mi padre.

– ¿Y la madre?

– No sabe que esta aquí. - Sesshomaru lo miro serio –. ¿No lo sabes? - él negó lentamente –. Ella es hija de Irasue e Inu-no.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió y esta vez no se molesto en ocultarlo, no tenia idea que su madre había tenido otro hijo con "su padre"

– Por tu expresión, deduzco que no lo sabias.

– Así es. No tenia idea.

– Estoy dispuesto a decirte mas sobre ella con una condición.

– ¿Cual? - lo miro serio.

– Toma conmigo un café al salir del trabajo.

– ¿Como se que no es una trampa?

– Te aseguro que no lo es, te llevare las pruebas necesarias para que lo veas con tus propios ojos. He estado aquí por años y se muchas cosas que quizás desconozcas.

– ¿Por que me lo dices?

– Te lo dije, me interesas. Si ya se que no puedes corresponder pero aun así quisiera que fuéramos amigos.

–Lo pensaré. - respondió serio. No sabia si confiar o no.

– Te veo en la cafetería que esta a dos calles de aquí. - Sesshomaru no respondió solo dio la vuelta para irse.


	14. El secreto de Irasue

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 14_** ** _"El secreto de Irasue"_**

Naraku salio de su trabajo miro su reloj, apenas le daba tiempo de ir a su casa y darse un baño e irse por Kikyo. Se llevaban bien y cada vez que se veían hablaban de cosas triviales, pero cuando él intentaba acercarse a ella de otra forma -coqueta- ella cambiaba el tema o se iba, le ponía barreras y Naraku entendió qué ella no era una mujer para solo una o dos noches de pasión.

Por fin después de dos semanas ella había aceptado salir a cenar con él. Ni había sido nada fácil convencerla pero lo logro. Al llegar a casa se dio cuenta de que ni Rin ni Sesshomaru habían llegado, sonrió con picardía pensando que quizás estaban juntos.

Estaba por terminar de arreglarse cuando su móvil sonó, lo tomo para responder.

– Señor Parks! Que sorpresa. - no se esperaba su llamada.

– ¿Que tal todo? Ya han pasado varios días y no me han llamado.

– Bueno es que entramos a trabajar y no hemos tenido el tiempo suficiente.

– Entiendo. ¿Como esta mi hija? ¿Crees que puedas enviarme una foto de ella? Tengo años que no la veo.

– Esta bien, de hecho entro a trabajar al hospital como pediatra. Sobre la foto veré que puedo hacer.

– ¿En el mismo hospital que ustedes?

– Sí.

– ¿Quien es el dueño del hospital? Quizás lo conozca.

– Menomaru Uchia.

– ¡No! - grito alterado.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

– Asegurame que mi hija esta bien.

– Se lo aseguro, ella esta muy bien. ¿Conoce a Menomaru?

– Si, ese desgraciado fue quien le dio el veneno a Inu-no, por eso los doctores no se daban cuenta.

– ¿Es muy peligroso? - eso le ponía de nervios pues él y Sesshomaru solo era doctores nada mas.

– Sí. Espero que cuiden bien de mi hija.

– Eso hacemos. ¿Cuando regresara?

– No lo sé, debo de estar seguro de que podré contra Inu-no y Menomaru.

– Entiendo.

– Espero que puedas mandar esa foto. - antes de que Naraku pidiese responder él ya había colgado.

Tenia que pensar en algo, no podía llegar y tomarle la foto a Rin y ya seria muy sospechoso para ella y menos podía hacerlo en esos días que ella tenia el golpe, tenia que planear algo. Quizás más tarde hablarían con Sesshomaru.

~~~~  
Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez en dos años que se arreglaba tanto, se miro al espejo su vestido rojo de los pechos hacia arriba con un escote de corazón, lo demás era en color negro, todo ajustado a su cuerpo resaltaba sus curvas que pensó que ya no tenia. se arreglo el cabello y se maquilló. Sota, su pequeño tenia su mirada curiosa sobre ella.

– Bonita. - hablo el pequeño haciendo que Kikyo sonriera de oreja a oreja.

– ¿De verdad? - tomo al niño en brazo y él solo asintió varias veces con una sonrisa.

– ¿Vas a salir? - pregunto su madre entrando a la habitación viéndola arreglada.

– Solo por un par de horas. - seguía con su pequeño en brazos, lo dejo sobre la cama y le dio sus juguetes.

– Hablemos antes de que te vayas. - hablo seria Kaede, su madre.

Kikyo asintió tomo su bolso y se despidió de Sota dándole un beso en la frente.

– ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto una vez que llego a la sala.

– ¿Quien es con él que saldrás? Y no me puedes decir que no es un chica que para salir con Rin no te arreglas tanto.

– Si es un chico, se llama Naraku.

– ¿Naraku que? - le sonaba el nombre.

– Naraku Sasaki. - Kaede parpadeo varias veces creyó que él era gay.

– Así que el nuevo inquilino de la casa. - tomo asiento en el sofá –. ¿Cuanto tiempo vas a durar?

– Dos horas, quiero volver para darle de cenar a Sota.

– Ve con cuidado. - Kikyo asintió y salió de la casa.

A los pocos minutos llego Naraku, se bajo para ir a abrirle la puerta. Al verla parpadeo varias veces.

– ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto al verlo sin moverse de lugar.

– Te ves muy bien. - las mejillas se Kikyo se tornaron de un leve carmín.

– G-gracias.

Naraku le sonrió verla nerviosa quería decir que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Le abrió la puerta para que ella subiera y así lo hizo.

Sesshomaru estaba ya en la cafetería, había ordenado un café mientras Suzaku llegaba pues ya llevaba ahí 10 minutos esperándolo. Al ver que no aparecía se levanto y se dirigirla a la caja para pagar cuando Suzaku entro.

– ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

– No. - regresaron a la mesa donde estaba el peli-plata hace unos segundos.

– Tarde por qué quería traerte esto. - le extendió una carpeta de color café claro. Sesshomaru la tomo.

– ¿Que es?

– Descubrelo por ti mismo.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y después abrió la carpeta, era los papeles de Shiori Taisho, pero había algo raro ¿Por que si era hija de Irasue solo aparecía como hija única de Inu-no? Se sabia que era la madre por que se atendió en ese hospital durante el embarazo. Además de que había una prueba de ADN que lo confirmaba. La verdad que no entendía lo que pasaba.

– Se que debes de estar algo confundido, pero todo tiene una explicación. Yo solo puedo contarte lo que paso en el hospital mas no lo que paso antes de se embarazara.

– Habla de una buena vez. - estaba perdiendo la paciencia y tenia que ir con su madre para hablar.

– Tu madre llego al hospital algo mal, estaba mas pálida y baja de peso, después de los estudios nos dimos cuenta de su embarazo, ella nunca menciono al padre de su hija. Al pasar de los meses ella mejoro pero era extraño ver varias veces a Inu-no en el hospital. Nunca los vi hablar o que él intentara acercarse. El problema fue cuando la pequeña nació.

– ¿Que ocurrió?

– Tu padre me pago una gran cantidad de dinero a cambio de que le dijera a Irasue que la pequeña nació muerta.

– Supongo que aceptaste ese dinero. - él asintió.

– Si, jamas creí que tu madre fuera de las mujeres que llorara pues aun que se veía mal nunca lo hizo, y ese día si.

– ¿Que paso después? ¿Como es que esa niña quedo en coma?

– Eso fue tres años después, no se como pero Irasue se entero de que su hija estaba viva, no se que paso pero ella y la niña tuvieron un accidente e Inu-no volvió a pagar para decir que ella murió.

– ¿Entonces mi madre piensa que la niña esta muerta?

– Si. - Sesshomaru se puso de pie –. ¿A donde vas?

– Me voy. - respondió serio iría a ver a su madre. Paso por un lado de él y se detuvo –. Gracias. - susurró apenas audible para Suzaku.

Salio de la cafetería y subió a su auto para dirigirse a la casa de su madre. Apago su celular para no distraerse.

– Sesshomaru ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto Irasue al verlo entrar.

– Tenemos que hablar. - hablo mas serio de lo normal.

– Te escucho..

– ¿Quien es Shiori Taisho? - directo al grano, Irasue levanto una ceja.

– ¿Como sabes de ella?

– Eso no responde mi pregunta. - Irasue lo miro seriamente sin duda se parecían en el carácter serio y decidido.

– Entonces ya sabes que ella era mi hija.

– ¿Era?

– Murió hace un par de años. - respondió con sequedad como si no le importará, aun que era todo lo contrario.

– No esta muerta. - Sesshomaru no perdida detalle de las expresiones de su madre pero ella no se mostraba ni sorprendida –. ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

– Es un tema del que no me gusta hablar.

– Pues tendrás que hacerlo por que ya se que es hija de Inu-no. - Irasue lo fulminó con la mirada.

– ¿Que es lo que sabes?

– No mucho. Por eso estoy aquí.

Irasue suspiro y suavizó su expresión tarde o temprano tendría que decirle todo lo que paso.

– Al año de que te fuiste a Londres Inu-no me busco pero como dijeron los vecinos que no me conocían ya no volvió o al menos eso creía yo. Sin que me diera cuenta me seguía hasta que cierta noche llamaron a la puerta yo fui a ver quien era y era él. Venía tomado y entro a la fuerza, intente correrlo varias veces hasta intente llamar a la policía pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo me dio un bofetada.

– Maldito. - susurró Sesshomaru quien escuchaba atento a su madre.

– Le exigí que se largara que ya no tenia nada que hacer al lado mio, pero se puso furioso y agresivo. - tomo un respiro el hecho de ser seria y fría no queda decir que aquellos recuerdos le afectaban –. Intente detenerlo pero me superaba en fuerza y tamaño. Me llevo a la habitación donde - miro hacia otro lado evitando mirar al peli-plata –. Abuso de mí.

Sesshomaru abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo pero no lo hizo. Sintió coraje tenia ganas de ir y romperlé la cara a ese señor. ¿Que podía decirle a su madre?

– ¿Por que no lo dijiste cuando paso? - recordó que justo al año de estar en Londres hubo un tiempo en el cual no hablaba con ella.

– No podía hacerlo, te habías ganado con tanto esfuerzo aquella beca y no iba a arruinar tus planes. Planeaba decírtelo cuando ella naciera, pero no fue como espere.

– ¿Como fue que ocurrió el accidente?

– Una enfermera que vivía cerca de aquí me lo dijo. Al enterarme fui a la casa de Inu-no y fue cuando vi a la niña por primera vez. Trate de acercarme pero él no me dejo, busque a un abogado pero ninguno quiso ayudarme ya que le temían a Taisho. Así que no tuve de otra, entre a esa casa tome a la niña en brazos y salí de ahí. Subí a un taxi y me fui ya tenia el boleto de avión para irme a Londres ya estando allá te lo contaría todo. No se como Inu-no se entero y envío a un auto negro a haciendo que el taxi saliera de la cuidad y en una curva otro auto negro salio de la nada y el taxi por no golpearlo se fue hacia un precipicio donde Shiori salio del auto al igual que yo. El conductor callo hasta al fundo y murió. A las horas de estar en el hospital me avisaron que ella murió.

Sin pensarlo más hizo algo que no hacia desde pequeño, se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, Irasue no lloraba pero si se le veían los ojos cristalinos. Ella se quedo un poco sorprendida ante ese acto pero correspondió el abrazo. Estuvieron así unos minutos.

– La recuperaremos. - hablo él e Irasue lo miro.

– ¿Donde esta? - Sesshomaru le contó lo poco que sabia sobre su situación –. ¿Crees que pueda verla?

– Supongo que si, mañana ¿te parece? - ella asintió.

11:00 pm

Rin daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la sala, se asomaba por la ventana a ratos, ni Sesshomaru ni Naraku aparecían, bueno de este último sabía que estaría con Kikyo pero de Sesshomaru no sabia nada, ni una llamada o mensaje, ella intento llamarle pero la contestadora decía que el móvil estaba apago cosa que la preocupaba.

Él primero en llegar fue Naraku que al verla moverse de aun lado a otro le hablo.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– Sesshomaru no ha llegado y no responde mis llamadas. - él sonrió al ver la preocupación de ella –. ¿De que te ríes? Pudo pasarle algo.

– Nada, no me rió de nada. Bueno si de ti.

– ¿De mí?

– Si, te ves linda cuando te preocupas por Sesshomaru. - Ella se sonrojó y él sonrió –. Él estará bien, quizás se le acabó la batería ya te explicara cuando vuelva. Ve a descansar mañana tienes clases ¿no?

– Si.

– Ve a descansar él está bien ya veras.

– Lo esperare solo un rato más.

– Pero no te desveles. - ella le sonrió, apenas si la conocía y la trataba como si fuera su hermana menor.

Tomo asiento en el sofá para esperar a Sesshomaru sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida. Minutos mas tarde Sesshomaru llego pues después de hablar con su madre fue a buscar a Kagura sabia que ella no se dejaría intimidar o extorsionar por Inu-no, estuvieron un rato hablando del tema de Shiori y las cosas que podrían hacer para que Irasue la tuviera.

Sonrió de lado al ver a Rin dormida en el sofá esperándolo, en parte de sintió culpable por que aun no le hablaba de Yura, pero lo haría al día siguiente sin falta. Antes de tomar a Rin en brazos se asomó por la ventana, antes de estacionar su auto vio como unos hombres miraban y tomaban fotos de la casa de Rin, simulo no verlos y entro a su casa. Las luces estaban apagadas así que ni se darían cuenta que los observaba.

Rin abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Sesshomaru al pie de la ventana, parecía pensativo. Sin hacer ruido se levantó y se acercó a él.

Sesshomaru sintió como unos brazos pequeños le rodeaban la cintura, miro por el rabillo del ojo y vio que era Rin. Le tomo las manos y la jalo hacia él para besarla era extraño pero se estaba volviendo adicto a sus labios y en ese momento la necesitaba cerca. Rin correspondió el beso poniendo sus manos entre su cabellera plateada.

– Deberías de estar dormida ya. - hablo él en voz suave.

– Estaba preocupada por ti. - bajo la mirada. Le tomo la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

– Tienes unos ojos hermosos. - susurró y la volvió a basar luego se alejó y la tomo de la mano para llevarla a su habitación.

Una vez que se aseguró que ella estaba recostada, tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama le acarició la mejilla y se levantó para dejarla dormir, pero Rin lo tomo de la muñeca y él se detuvo.

– Quédate conmigo. - suplico ella con una sonrisa –. Por favor.

Sesshomaru suspiro con pesadez y de quito la ropa quedando en bóxer.

– No me veas así, duermo así.

Y era verdad, aveces se ponía un pantalón pero no siempre, ella usaba un pijama de gatitos rosas.

Se acomodó aun lado de ella, Rin lo abrazo con fuerza él beso su frente y después de varios minutos ella se quedo dormida. Sesshomaru creyó que le preguntaría donde estaba o con quien, pero no. Solo lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo. La abrazo con más fuerza y a los pocos minutos también se quedo dormido.


	15. Todo tiene un limite

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

 **PD: Advertencia de LEMON.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 15_** ** _"Todo tiene un limite"_**

El ruido de la regadera lo hizo despertar, era la primera vez en años que se quedaba dormido hasta tarde, miro la hora en su móvil, eran las ocho de la mañana y él todos los días se levantaba a las cinco. Quizás el día anterior había sido muy pesado y necesitaba descansar. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta lentamente para que ella no se diera cuanta de que él había entrado.

Rin se había levantado hace unos minutos antes que Sesshomaru sin duda ya había perdido la primera clase. Miro al peli-plata dormir, aun así se veía sexy, sonrió ante sus pensamientos. Se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

El agua tibia resbalaba por su cuerpo haciendo que el miembro de Sesshomaru comenzara a despertar. No entendía como ella se acomplejaba por su cuerpo si para él lucia perfecta. Rin sintió unos brazos la rodeaban, hipo al sentir su piel fría junto a la de ella.

– Sesshomaru. - susurró.

– ¿Porqué no me despertaste? - hablo en su oído.

– Te vi que estabas plácidamente dormido así que deje que deje que descansaras un poco mas. - él se apego mas a ella haciendo que su miembro rozara en sus glúteos haciéndola suspirar.

– Me debes algo de anoche.

– ¿Q-que? - él la giro y busco sus labios para besarla lentamente, sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura y después a sus glúteos los cuales apretó levemente haciéndola suspirar.

– ¿Ya lo olvidaste? - su voz sonaba ronca, llena de deseo, ella trago y sus labios se volvieron a unir.

– Voy tarde para la universidad. - susurró.

– Y yo para el hospital. - parecía divertido y ella lo miro confunda. ¿Por qué si iban tarde a sus deberes no se daban prisa?

– Sera mejor apurarnos para irnos. - lo alejo un poco, cerro la llave del agua y tomo una toalla para salir del baño pero él la detuvo sosteniéndole el brazo, la jalo hacia él quitandole la toalla.

– Te necesito. - hablo suave y ella parpadeo varias veces. ¿acaso le estaba suplicando?

Sesshomaru al ver que ella no se movía la tomo de la cintura y la levanto un poco subiéndola al lava manos, se posiciono entre sus piernas, no la penetro aun, solo se frotaba contra ella mientras hundía sus menos en su cabello castaño. Rin puso sus manos sobre los hombros del peli-plata mientras él seguía moviéndose como si la penetrara. Sus labios estaban unidos por un beso apasionado que les quitaba el aliento a los dos. Ella sentía escalofríos al sentir las manos del peli-plata paseando por su cuerpo, con algo de temor comenzó a hacer lo mismo, paseando sus manos por los largos y anchos brazos de Sesshomaru.

Sin previo aviso entro en ella haciéndola gemir con fuerza en su boca, él se alejo de sus labios mordiéndole el labio inferior. Se movía despacio, saliendo y entrando lentamente esperando unos segundos para volver a salir haciendo que su excitación creciera mas, ella hizo la cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo acceso a su cuello cosa que él aprovecho para besarlo y morderlo, ella gemía despacio, sentía su vista nublarse mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por esa espalda ancha.

– Sessh...- gimió al sentir como él atrapaba con su boca uno de sus senos mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus penetraciones.

Sesshomaru la mordía lamia uno de sus pechos, después paso al otro haciendo lo mismo, sus manos estaban aferradas a la pequeña cintura de Rin, solo ella le hacia perder el control de esa manera. Su vista también estaba algo nublada, pudo sentir que Rin estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo así que se detuvo saliendo de ella. Rin lo miro confundida con la respiracion completamente sonrojada. La bajo del lava manos y la giro, ella no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo.

– Rin...- hablo en su oído con voz cargada de deseo, ella cerro los ojos sintiendo como él entraba nuevamente en ella, se sujeto de lava manos mientras él se movía lentamente. Se mordió el labio para no soltar mas gemidos, él paso una mano hacia el frente acariciando sus senos y después bajando lentamente al vientre, pelvis hasta llegar mas abajo moviendo sus dedos en forma circular, ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y él besaba su cuello y su oreja sintiendo como su piel se erizaba.

– Ahh! - gimió mas fuerte al sentir que él entraba y salia rapidamente al igual movía sus dedos, estaba a punto de llegar. Ladeo un poco la cabeza para besar a Sesshomaru apasionadamente quien seguía con sus movimientos rápidos haciendo que ella terminara, sentía como su miembro era abrazado con fuerza él también estaba por terminar así que salio de ella, se estimulo un poco con su mano terminando sobre sus glúteos, Rin parpadeo varias veces era extraño sentir aquel liquido espeso resbalando lentamente por sus glúteos. Él la giro para darle un beso apasionado, se dieron un baño rápido y se alistaron par irse, él se ofreció para llevarla a la universidad.

Llegaron a la universidad, había varios alumnos que entraban y salían del edificio.

– Pasare por ti a la salida. - hablo Sesshomaru antes de salir del auto para rodearlo y abrirle la puerta.

– No es necesario. - hablo con una sonrisa, mientras recibía su mano para ayudar a bajar.

– No te estoy preguntando. - la miro serio –. Te estoy avisando. - su voz era firme pero no lograba intimidarla.

– Esta bien, aquí te esperare. - él sonrió de lado, cerro la puerta y le dio la mochila –. Gracias. - dio la vuelta para irse cuando él la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia él para besarla, ella correspondió el beso.

– Parece que se olvidaron rápido de ti. - hablo con burla Koga mirando a Inuyasha quien estaba abrazando a Aome y veían el beso.

– ¿Que ese no es Sesshomaru? - susurró Aome.

– Lo es. - confirmo Inuyasha, ella ya sabia que eran medios hermanos y eso hizo aumentar su interés por el peli-plata.

– ¿Sessho que? - Miroku y Koga no sabían quien era Sesshomaru.

– Al rato les cuento.

Inuyasha y Aome seguían pendientes de Sesshomaru y Rin, él la tenia abrazada por la cintura posesivamente. Ayame por su parte estaba emocionada viendo el beso, tanto que aprovecho para tomarles una foto y mostrársela mas tarde a Kikyo. Ellos se separaron y se despidieron, Rin camino hacia Ayame quien le hizo una seña, él subió a su auto y se fue de ahí.

– ¿Así que ya andan? - pregunto Ayame con emoción mientras Inuyasha y sus acompañantes se acercaban.

– Si. - respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que Inuyasha se detuviera en seco, en los dos años que estuvo con ella nunca la había visto una sonrisa así.

– ¿Que te pasa? - pregunto Aome al verlo sin moverse.

– Nada. - entro de nuevo al plantel y ella lo siguió.

Sesshomaru llego al hospital y en lugar de ir a su consultorio fue al área de pediatría. Llego a donde estaba Shiori, al parecer Suzaku se acaba de ir pero llegaría pronto ya que había olvidado la carpeta donde tenia toda la información de ella. La tomo y hecho un vistazo quizás podría hacer algo para ayudar a que despertara, después de todo era su hermana. Al parecer estaba bien solo faltaba que despertara, frunció el ceño al seguir leyendo pues todo parecía indicar que el coma había sido inducido.

– Ya te dije que no deberías estar aquí. - hablo Suzaku serio al verlo con los papeles en la mano.

Sesshomaru dejo la carpeta a un lado y giro para tomar a Suzaku del cuello y estámparlo contra la pared, estaba molesto.

– ¿Por qué carajos no la despiertas? - Suzaku parpadeo varias veces al parecer había leído mas de lo que creyó.

– Tu padre no ha querido, dice que es mejor que este así por un par de años mas, así cuando despierte la mandara a España a un colegio de monjas donde estudiara hasta la universidad. - lo soltó.

– Maldito. - susurro –. La despertare antes.

– Puedes meterte en un lió. - el peli-plata no respondió no podía decirle que estaba haciendo lo posible por recuperarla legalmente –. Deberías hablar con Inu-no - Sesshomaru lo miro serio.

Salio de la habitación sin decir nada y se fue a su consultorio donde y tenia varios pacientes que atender.

A pesar de sentir las miradas de desprecio por parte de Aome e Inuyasha su día no había sido tan malo, solo le bastaba con recordar a Sesshomaru y la sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Ayame paso todo el día con ella, evitaba a toda costa encontrase con Koga aun que era imposible ya que compartían algunas clases, aun así no le hablaba por mas que quisiera ya que no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo hasta ver que cambiara su actitud hacia Rin.

– ¿Peleaste con Koga? - pregunto Rin mientras salían del edificio.

– Terminamos. - su voz sonaba triste.

– ¿Por que?

– Por lo que te hizo.

– Ayame... - ella le puso la mano enfrente.

– No digas nada. Mira ya vinieron por ti.

Rin miro hacia el frente, y ahí estaba Sesshomaru recargado en la puerta del auto esperándola, ella sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve sonrojó.

– Te veo mañana. - la miro.

– Si. - le dio un beso en la mejilla y Rin se fue con Sesshomaru.

– ¿Llevas mucho esperándome? - él negó.

– Voy llegando. - le abrió la puerta para que subiera.

Antes de encender el auto vio a Inuyasha que los miraba seriamente, lo ignoro y se fue de ahí. Se detuvieron en una cafetería para comer y después se fueron al hospital, ella le dijo que se iría tarde ya que le entregarían los resultados de Ayumi y quería ver que podía hacer para ayudarla.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– Esta noche hablaremos. - respondió serio.

– Claro. - le sonrió y se acercó a él besándolo por sorpresa, era la primera vez que lo hacía y a él le agrado ese comportamiento en ella.

La abrazo y correspondió el beso tranquilo que ella guiaba.

– Te veo al rato. - susurró antes de que ella bajo del ascensor.

Ya casi llegaba al quinto piso, su padre le había exigido que fuera a hablar con Rin para convencerla de retirar la demanda en su contra. Miro la hora, las ocho de la noche, no sabia si aun seguía ahí. Tubo que comprar hasta unas flores para llevarle pues su padre le explico quien era ella y que si no lograba hacer que volviera con él le quitaría todo su dinero y lo dejaría en la calle.

Inuyasha trato de zafarse de eso diciendo que estaba con Aome a lo que Inu-no respondió que le importaba un comino pero tenia que hacer lo que fuera por que Rin volviera con él. No quería ni imaginar como reaccionaria al enterarse que Rin y Sesshomaru tenían una relación.

– Pase. - se escucho la voz de Rin cuando Inuyasha toco la puerta, entro sin hacer ruido y ella estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas y pensó que era Sesshomaru quien le había enviado un texto diciéndole que irían a cenar con Naraku.

– Hola. - hablo él y Rin dejo caer un cuaderno al suelo. Inuyasha se acercó para ayudarle a levantar el cuaderno.

– ¿Q-que haces aquí?

– Quiero hablar contigo. - hablo con aquel tono suave que usaba para pedirle algo –. Ten - le extendió las flores.

– No las quiero y no tenemos nada de que hablar.

Sesshomaru y Naraku ya habían llegado, el peli-plata al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha quiso entrar pero Naraku no lo dejo.

– Se que quieres ayudarla y yo también, pero Rin tiene que ponerle un alto. Solo esperemos un poco, si él pretende pasarse de listo entramos y le partimos la cara.

Sesshomaru no muy convencido acepto, además sabia que Naraku tenia razón. Pues de nada serviría que él o Ayame quisieran ayudarle si ella no hacia por alejar a Inuyasha.

– Rin perdón por lo de la otra noche. Por favor quita la demanda me estas afectando.

– ¿Crees que yo no estoy afectada? - se cruzó de brazos, mostraba su rostro serio pero se estaba muriendo de miedo.

– Oh vamos Rin ¿Que afectada vas a estar tu? Si no fue tu boda la que se cancelo.

– ¿Así que piensas que yo no lo he pasado mal?

– La verdad no. - se acercó a ella –. Cambiantes de trapos y hasta nuevo novio conseguiste - acaricio su mejilla.

– No me toques.

– Hay Rin aun que estés con otro aun sigues muerta por mi.

– Eso no es verdad.

– Si si es verdad, escucha bien - tiro de sus cabellos un poco –. Estés con quien estés, si yo quiero que vuelvas conmigo lo harás por que te conozco bien y eres tan tonta que aun me quieres.

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y tomo las flores para estrellarselas en la cara.

– ¡Eres un imbécil! Ya estoy harta de que crean que pueden manipularme y que me conocen muy bien, cuando no es así! - alzo la voz e Inuyasha alzo la ceja.

– Así que si tienes agallas. - se acercó para intentar besarla pero Rin le dio una patada entre las piernas. Él se llevo las manos a donde fue la patada haciendo gestos de dolor.

– No te vuelvas a acercar a mi. La demanda no la voy a retirar.

– Rin, puedes arrepentirte después.

– ¿Me estas amenazando? Si es así puedo demandarte por acoso.

– No lo harías. Tu no eres así.

– Basta de fingir que me conoces ¿cuando te tomaste el tiempo para conocerme mejor? Ya estoy harta de ti y de Aome que no paran de verme como si les hubiera hecho algo. Pero escúchame bien Inuyasha, no volveré a permitir que me humillen se acabo! - estaba molesta, ¿como se atrevía a ir y decirle aquello?

– Te vas a arrepentir. - susurró acercándose a ella pero Sesshomaru entro y lo tomo del cuello para sacarlo de ahí.

– ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Sesshomaru y Rin solo lo abrazo con fuerza. Estaba temblando de miedo y él la entendía, beso su frente y le susurró –. Bien hecho.

– ¿Lo vieron todo? - Naraku asintió.

– Sesshomaru yo que tu la trataba bien si no te puede ir mal. - comento divertido y Rin rió.

– Hay que irnos. - hablo Sesshomaru tomando las cosas de Rin para irse.

– ¿Por que iremos a cenar los tres? - se le hacía raro aquello.

– Tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes. - hablo Naraku y los tres salieron.


	16. Yura Sakasagami

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 16_** ** _"Yura Sakasagami"_**

Inuyasha llego molesto a la casa de sus padres Aome estaba con Izayoi e Inu-no aun no llegaba, entro al despacho de su padre donde estaba Jaken que había ido por unos papeles.

– Joven Inuyasha ¿Se encuentra bien? - lo vio muy molesto.

– Si. ¿Ya te vas? - Jaken asintió y salio. Inuyasha tomo asiento en la silla de su padre, tomo su móvil para hacer una llamada.

– ¿Bueno? - respondió un hombre del otro lado de la linea.

– Soy Inuyasha ¿Investigaste lo que te pedí?

– Sí, de hecho estoy por llegar a la casa de su padre.

– Bien. - colgó y como a los cinco minutos llego el hombre con el que hablaba por teléfono.

– Inuyasha. - saludo e Inuyasha hizo un ademán para tomara asiento.

– ¿Pudiste investigar a Sesshomaru?

– Si, mira aquí esta toda la información de él, tanto en el habito profesional como personal.

– Gracias Suikotsu.

– Para eso estamos los amigos ¿no? - Inuyasha asintió.

Desde que vio que Sesshomaru defendió el otro día a Rin de Aome lo mando investigar con Suikotsu, ellos se conocían desde la preparatoria privada y él era investigador. Tomo la carpeta que Suikotsu le extendió y comenzó a leer. Sesshomaru estudio en una primaria publica y cuando entro a la secundaria comenzó a trabajar también, en las mañanas estudiaba, tardes trabajaba y por las noches hacia sus tareas. Para la universidad consiguió una beca en londres.

– Se la ha pasado estudiando. - murmuro con aburrimiento, pero al llegar al aspecto personal sonrió con calima –, ¿Así que una novia eh? - miro a Suikotsu –. ¿Alguna foto de la novia?

– Si, están al final de la carpeta, me costo mucho trabajo conseguir fotos de ellos dos juntos, al parecer salían muy poco. - Inuyasha busco las fotos y las miro con detenimiento.

– Vaya están linda la muchacha, ¿Como se llama?

– Yura Sakasagami.

– No entiendo. - Inuyasha parecía hablar solo.

– ¿Que? - pregunto Suikotsu curioso.

– Aquí no dice el motivo por el cual vino aquí.

– Es que nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera su novia.

– Muy extraño. ¿Que estarás tramando Sesshomaru? - susurró y después miro a Suikotsu –. ¿El numero de esta chica?

– Esta ahí en la información.

– Te depositare en tu cuenta.

– Me parece bien. ¿Necesitas algo más?

– Por el momento creo que no, si necesito algo te llamo. - se puso de pie. Estrecharon sus manos y Suikotsu se fue de ahí. Volvió a sentarse y miro el numero de Yura.

Londres...

Yura salia de su trabajo como cualquier otro día, estaba algo pensativa ya que casi no hablaba con Sesshomaru desde que había viajado a Japón, entendía que tenia trabajo pero ¿acaso tomaba mucho tiempo un mensaje de texto al día? La ultima vez que hablo con él había sido el día anterior y solo para decirle que viajaría a Londres en un par de días, hasta ahí estaba feliz por eso, pero luego él dijo "Tenemos que hablar". Cosa que la ponía nerviosa, suspiro con pesadez al llegar a su auto. Su móvil comenzó a sonar y frunció el ceño al ver que era numero desconocido,

– ¿Bueno? - hablo al responder.

– ¿Yura Sakasagami?

– Si ella habla. ¿Quien habla?

– Mucho gusto soy Inuyasha Taisho. ¿Cree que pueda darme cinco minutos de su tiempo para hablar?

– Lo escucho. - se subió a su auto para estar mas cómoda.

– Tengo entendido que eres novia de Sesshomaru ¿es verdad?

– Si así es. ¿Por qué?

– Quizás no le agrade lo que voy a decir.

– Podría ser mas especifico, ¿acaso le paso algo? ¿Esta bien?

– Mas que bien diría yo...

Inu-no estaba en su oficina cuando entro Jaken y no iba solo, estaba acompañado por Hiten y Manten. Pues Inu-no les llamo para que le dieran informe de lo que había pasado en la casa de Rin esos días.

– Pueden pasar. - anuncio Jaken a los hermanos.

– Buenas noches señor Taisho. - hablo Hiten el mayor, ambos hicieron una reverencia.

– ¿Y bien?

– La chica ha vivido sola desde los 14 años, cuando estuvo en la preparatoria Aome vivió con ella un par de años y un año después inicio una relación con su hijo Inuyasha. - hablo Manten con seriedad.

– Dime algo que no sepa. — Inu-no se cruzo de brazo. Hiten hizo una seña a Manten para que este le mostrara unas fotos.

– Desde hace un par de días se les ha visto junto. – Inu-no miro las fotos. Eran Sesshomaru y Rin tomados de la mano –. Al parecer tienen una relación.

– Hay Sesshomaru. - negó lentamente –. Parece ser que a ti y a tu hermano les gusta meterse en mis planes. ¿La chica sabe que él y yo somos familiares?

– Parece ser que no ya que la choca no sabia tampoco que Inuyasha era su hijo.

– ¿Que creía de Inuyasha?

– Que era repartidor de pizza.

– ¿Que es lo que ordena? - pregunto Manten.

– Por el momento sigan vigilandola y no solo a ella, a Sesshomaru también.

– Como ordene. - ambos salieron de ahí.

– ¿Que hará ahora señor? - pregunto Myoga al cerrar la puerta.

– Creo que es hora de acercarme a mi hijo. - sonrió con malicia.

– Por cierto Menomaru me llamo. - dijo Jaken.

– ¿Que quería?

– Las cámaras de seguridad vieron a Sesshomaru en la habitación de Shiori.

– Tengo que ponerle un limite a ese muchacho, debí matarlo hace años.

– ¿En verdad lo iba a matar? - pregunto Myoga.

– Después de que abandone a Irasue lo considere ya que pensé que lo utilizaría para sacarme dinero, pero al ver que no fue así los deje en paz, por un tiempo claro. Pero ahora esta metiendo las narices donde no le llaman.

– Me pueden decir ¿por qué tanto misterio? - pregunto Rin pues desde que salieron del hospital hasta llegar al restaurante no habían mencionado ni una sola palabra.

Tomaron asiento y ordenaron su cena, mientras esperaban pidieron una copa de vino.

– ¿Vas a cumplir pronto tus 21? - pregunto Naraku.

– Si, en unas dos semanas ¿por qué?

– Supongo que no lo sabes ¿verdad? - esta vez hablo Sesshomaru tomándole la mano.

– Me están asustando. ¿Que es lo que pasa? Sea lo que sea lo entenderé. - el peli-plata y Naraku se miraron.

Habían acordado decirle la verdad -menos que su padre esta vivo- ya que era mejor que ella lo supiera y así poder prevenirla de alguna forma.

– Recibirás una herencia. - hablo Sesshomaru y ella lo miro confundida.

– ¿Herencia de que o de quien? Que yo sepa no tengo mas familiares.

– De tu madre. - hablo Naraku rapidamente y Rin abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

– ¿M-mi madre? - ambos asintieron –. ¿Como es que lo saben? - los miro a los dos, ¿como podían saber aquello si apenas se conocían?

– Por Kagura. - pensó rápido Naraku.

– ¿Kagura?

– Si, veras para que la demanda diera lugar tenia que encontrar pruebas de que tu llevas una vida normal y esas cosas.

– Ah ¿así que por eso se entero?

– Si. - hablo Sesshomaru apoyando la pequeña mentira de Naraku –. ¿Tu padre no te lo dijo? - ella bajo la mirada.

– No, él... casi no hablamos. - dijo con tristeza cosa que a Naraku y Sesshomaru se les hizo extraño, luego de unos segundos levanto la mirada –. ¿Algo mas que deba saber? ¿Que es lo que voy a heredar o que?

– No lo se exactamente, supongo que eso te lo dirán cuando te presentes. - Sesshomaru la miraba detenidamente poniéndola nerviosa.

La cena llego y comenzaron a cenar, Naraku hacia bromas para que Rin riera un rato y así le daba un poco mas de tiempo a Sesshomaru para que pensara bien las palabras que le diría sobre Yura.

– ¿Has usado armas? - Naraku trataba de saber como ella podría defenderse cuando estuviera sola.

– Pues no, estoy en contra de su uso, creo que las cosas son mejor hablarlas que llegar a la violencia.

– Tienes razón pero, ¿Si la necesitaras para defender tu vida la usarías? - Naraku bebió de su vino.

– Pues no lo había pensado. ¿Has usado armas?

– Solo pistolas de agua. - soltó la carcajada y ella se rió. Sesshomaru estaba en silencio, solo miraba las sonrisas de Rin.

Naraku y Rin siguieron haciendo bromas mientras terminaban su comida, una vez que terminaron Naraku se puso de pie.

– Iré al baño. - miro a Sesshomaru.

– Esta bien. - respondió Rin con una sonrisa, una vez solos ella miro a Sesshomaru –. ¿Pasa algo?

– ¿Por qué crees que pasa algo? - se acerco a sus labios para besarla.

– Te noto distante y casi no comiste, apenas si tocaste tu comida. - él le tomo la mano.

– Tengo algo que decirte.

– Te escucho.

– Antes de venir para acá tenia una relación con alguien mas. - Rin parpadeo varias veces.

– ¿Tenias? ¿Osea que ya no estas con ella?

– Aun sigo con ella. - Rin se soltó de su agarre –. Pienso viajar a Londres para hablar con ella.

– ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? - su voz sonaba triste.

– No creí que... que fuera a tener algo contigo. - intento tomarle la mano de nuevo pero ella no se dejo y estaba con la mirada baja.

– ¿Cuanto tiempo tienen? - él no entendía el por que de esa pregunta pero tenia que responderla si quería hacer las cosas bien.

– Dos años.

– Mierda. - murmuro mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de su ojo derecho.

– Rin. - hablo en voz suave mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro quería abrazarla pero ella lo alejaba.

– Se que estas molesta conmigo por no haberte dicho la verdad pero...- fue interrumpido.

– No estoy molesta contigo, si no conmigo.

– ¿Por qué estarías molesta contigo, si él que mentí fui yo?

– ¡No lo entiendes verdad? - levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos, él negó lentamente –. Se lo que se siente que te quiten aun novio. Soy igual a Aome. - susurró y él se acerco mas a ella.

– Eso no es verdad, no eres igual que ella, ni siquiera conoces a la chica de la que hablo, así que no te compares con Aome. - su voz era mas seria que de costumbre.

– No se que es mas peor, si quitarle el novio a tu mejo amiga o quitárselo a uno completa desconocida. - las lagrimas salieron sin querer.

– No digas esas cosas. - quiso besarla pero ella no se dejaba, se levanto para salir del lugar. Sesshomaru salio tras ella y la detuvo una vez que ambos salieron del restaurante –. ¿Porqué te pones así? Te lo conté es por que pienso hablar con ella, para poder estar contigo.

– Yo... yo no puedo estar contigo, así no. No sabiendo que te arrebate de los brazos de alguien mas.

– Deja de hablar así. - la tomo de la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo, podían sentir sus respiraciones, sus rostros estaban tan cerca.

– ¿Y como quieres que hable? - estaba molesta –. Aome me quita a la persona que amo y ahora yo... - fue interrumpida y él se alejo molesto.

– ¿Así que lo sigues queriendo?- hablo molesto y ella se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho.

– Espera... no era lo que quería decir. - Sesshomaru negó lentamente.

– No digas nada, ya lo has dicho todo. - dio la vuelta y se fue antes de que ella pudiera decir algo para detenerlo.

– Eres una tonta Rin. - susurro mientras paraba aun taxi para irse, Sesshomaru la miraba de lejos.

– ¿Pelearon? - Naraku se acerco a él.

– Si. - se fue a su auto.

Naraku no entendía lo que paso, pero tenia que ver a donde iba Rin no sabia si era capaz de ir a tomar o algo. Saco su móvil para llamarla al ver que no iba en dirección a su casa.

– Naraku. - su voz se escuchaba llorosa.

– Rin, ¿Que paso? ¿Donde estas?

– Por ahora... no quiero hablar de lo paso. Pasare la noche en casa de Kikyo.

– Así me quedo mas tranquilo.

– ¿Donde estas? - pregunto Rin tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

– En casa. - mintió —. ¿Estas llorando?

– No, te veo mañana. - colgó.

Naraku siguió el taxi hasta asegurarse de que si llegara con Kikyo. A los pocos minutos llegaron, la vio bajar del taxi, Kikyo abrió la puerta y la recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Al ver que ambas entraron se fue.

– Rin que sorpresa tenerte aquí. - la saludo Kaede y Rin sonrío.

– Un gusto verla señora Kaede.

– ¿Pasaras la noche aquí?

– Si espero no molestar.

– No niña, puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees. - ella quería que Rin viviera con ellos pero Rin no acepto.

– Gracias. ¿Como sigue el señor Ginkotsu? - el padre de Kikyo.

– Mejor ya le dieron de alta del hospital.

– Me alegro.

– ¿Aome no vendrá? - Kaede aun no sabia lo que había pasado.

– Ella ya no es nuestra amiga. - hablo Kikyo.

– ¿Y que eso por que?

Las tres tomaron asiento en la sala y comenzaron a contarle a Kaede lo que había pasado en esos días.

Naraku llego a su casa y vio a Sesshomaru de pie al frente de la ventana, aun que no lo dijera estaba esperando a que Rin llegara.

– ¿La estas esperando?

– No.

– Hay Sesshomaru - se acercó a él –. ¿Por que sera que cuando se trata de Rin no sabes ocultar lo piensas o sientes?

– No se de que hablas.

– Claro como digas. Por cierto, Rin se quedo en casa de Kikyo. - se fue a su habitación.

Sesshomaru entro a la habitación donde pasó la noche con Rin, se recostó en la cama y miro su móvil, tenia ganas de llamarla pero por primera vez en muchos años no sabía que hacer. Lo que si sabia era que seria una noche larga.

~~~~  
En el aeropuerto estaba Inuyasha con un par de guardaespaldas. Un avión privado aterrizó y de el bajo Yura un poco mareada era la primera vez que viajaba en avión.

Después de hablar con Inuyasha por teléfono decidió volar hacia Japón pero sabía que en vuelo normal tardaría mucho en llegar así que Inuyasha le ofreció su avión -de su padre mejor dicho- se acercó a Inuyasha.

– ¿Eres Inuyasha?

– Así es, supongo que eres Yura. - estrecharon sus manos –. Un gusto conocerte.

– Lo mismo digo.

– ¿Quieres ir a tomar una copa?

– No puedo tomar alcohol.

– ¿Y eso? - Yura no respondió solo se llevo la mano a su vientre y él entendió aquello.

– ¿Quien es la amante de Sesshomaru?

– Te llevare al hotel donde te hospedaras y ahí te daré la información de esa chica.

– Me parece bien.

Ambos subieron al auto mientras Inuyasha sonreía con malicia, al parecer separar a Sesshomaru de Rin seria mas fácil.


	17. Embarazo

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 17_** ** _"Embarazo"_**

Kaede les preparo galletas y un gran vaso de leche como cuando eran mas jóvenes, les llevo la charola con las galletas y leche a la recamara de Kikyo, entendía lo que Rin estaba pasando y le ofreció quedarse el tiempo que fuera necesario. Les contó que ella había creído que Sesshomaru y Naraku eran pareja cosa que le saco una carcajada a Rin ya que ella también lo pensaba, pero ya sabían que eso solo había sido un mal entendido.

– Gracias mama. - hablo Kikyo mientras terminaba de ponerle su pijama a Sota.

– ¿Donde esta Rin?

– Entro al baño para ponerse un pijama.

– Que pasen linda noche, no desveles mucho al pequeño.

– No te preocupes míralo. - Kaede vio al niño que ya se estaba acurrucando en su lugar de la cama.

– Nos vemos mañana. - abrazo a Kikyo y ella correspondió el abrazo.

Rin salio del baño con un pijama que le había prestado Kikyo, sonrió al ver las galletas y la leche, Kaede la trataba como una hija mas.

– ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso? - se refería al por que ella estaba ahí ya que eso no lo menciono con Kaede.

– Tiene novia en Londres. - se dejo caer en la colchoneta donde se dormiría.

– ¿Que? - Kikyo no podía creerlo, se sentó aun lado de ella y le extendió las galletas. Rin comenzó a contarle todo y ella solo escuchaba –. Entonces tu y él ¿Ya lo hicieron? - ella asintió –. ¿Se cuidaron verdad?

– Si. - negó lentamente –. Estaba tan molesta por que me mintió que termine diciéndole que amaba a Inuyasha.

– ¿Lo sigues queriendo? - Rin abrazo la almohada y callo varios segundos.

– No lo sé. - sus ojos se cristalizaron.

– Haber. - la hizo soltar la almohada –. ¿Que era lo que sentías cuando estabas con Inuyasha? Desde que empezaron hasta el día de la boda.

Rin respiro hondo y la miro.

– Cuando empezó a acercarse a mi, me ponía nerviosa después nos conocimos mas y yo me sentía feliz estando a su lado, siempre quise que fuéramos al parque y comernos un helado.

– ¿Nunca salieron a citas? - ella no sabia todo de su relación ya que en aquel tiempo ella andaba con Bankotsu y Rin casi no hablaba de su relación con Inuyasha,

– No, bueno solo un par de citas pero no duraron ni una hora ya que decía que tenia que ir a trabajar.

– Ahora que lo recuerdo, hubo un tiempo en el cual comenzaste a vestirte como ahora ¿Que paso?

– Inuyasha dijo que no era necesario que me arreglara tanto y que dejara de usar esa ropa y volvía a la que usaba antes.

Kikyo frunció el ceño, ¿porque le pediría eso? Si solo la uso para obtener buenas notas ¿por que no dejarla vestirse como quería?

– ¿Algunas vez se mostró violento contigo? Así como en esos últimos días.

– No, siempre me trato bien. Inclusive pasaba horas en mi casa mientras veíamos películas o estudiábamos juntos.

– ¿Llegaste a notar cuando cambio contigo? Ya sabes que casi no te escribía o llamaba.

– Pareces policía. - comento con una risa y Kikyo sonrió, ya que ella estaba estudiando para se psicóloga –. Pero ahora que lo dices. - cayo unos minutos llevándose la mano a la barbilla –. Desde hace unos siete u ocho meses se comenzó a portar extraño.

– ¿En que sentido?

– Pues me llamaba con menos frecuencia que antes, algunas veces me evitaba y en la universidad casi no se me acercaba ya, al menos que...

– ¿Que, que?

– Que Aome estuviera conmigo. - se llevo la mano a la frente –. Fui una tonta, siempre había señales y yo no las vi.

– No te entiendo Rin.

– Cuando estaba sola muy pocas veces se llego a acercar a mí, pero cuando estaba con Aome duraba mas tiempo cerca, no me abrazaba ni siquiera me tocaba pero estaba ahí.

– ¿Crees que desde entonces ellos ya tenían algo?

– Supongo que si, pues antes de cumplir el año se acercaba estuviera sola o no.

– ¿Como te sentiste ante todo eso?

– Me ponía feliz con el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca.

– ¿Solo eso? - ella asintió –. ¿Y Sesshomaru? - Rin guardo silencio, pero solo con ver su rostro para darse cuenta.

– ¿De que te ríes? - Kikyo negó.

– Dime ¿que sientes al ver a Sesshomaru o al tenerlo cerca?

– Es extraño. Desde que lo conocí aquel día que me salvo y lo vi a los ojos sentí como si algo se moviera dentro de mi.

– ¿No era hambre? - Rin negó con una sonrisa.

– No, no tenia hambre yo en realidad me quería quitar la vida en ese momento, pero cuando él apareció esa idea no volvió a pasar por mi cabeza.

– ¿Que más sientes al verlo? - podía ver como le brillaban los ojos al hablar de él, cosa que nunca paso con Inuyasha, cuando andaban hablaba poco de él pero no sonreía o hablaba con esa emoción como en ese momento que se trataba de Sesshomaru.

– A pesar de creer que era gay podía sentir su mirada sobre mi y eso que sentí como que me quería evitar, me lo llegue a encontrar varias veces mientras corría y por una razón yo me ponía nerviosa, creía que era por que aun no le agradecía por hacerme ayudado cuando tome de más.

– ¿Lo ves?

– ¿Que?

– Ahí esta la respuesta de a quien quieres, Rin aveces así pasa con el amor, llega cuando menos los espera y con menos te imaginas.

– Pero él tiene novia. - bajo la mirada

– Entonces ¿si te enamoraste de él? - Rin la miro,

– No... Bueno no sé, es demasiado pronto ya que no tengo ni un mes conociéndolo, no se nada de él y viceversa.

– Pero pueden irse conociendo, Rin si te contó lo de su novia es por que va enserio contigo. Piensa esto, si aquí nadie lo conoce y nadie sabe de su vida en Londres bien podía estar contigo y con ella a la vez. Total nadie sabia de aquella chica, pero sin embargo te lo contó y eso quiere decir que piensa hablar con ella para estar bien contigo.

– Aun así, no se que pensar.

– No pienses mucho. ¿Acaso no te hubiera gustado que Inuyasha te dijera la verdad antes de la boda?

– Hubieran cambiado las cosas si me lo hubiese dicho.

– No conozco a Sesshomaru solo lo he visto un par de veces pero por lo que me cuentas no creo que sea el tipo de hombre que le gusta andar con dos mujeres a la vez.

– ¿Que debo de hacer entonces? - suspiro.

– Habla con él, quizás te diga lo mismo que yo, que hablara con ella para estar contigo. - Rin se quedo en silencio –. Se que te da miedo, siempre da miedo dar una nueva oportunidad pero si no lo intentas ¿como sabrás si funcionaria o no?

– ¿Entonces lo busco?

– Si tu así lo quieres si yo no te diré que hacer o que no, la decisión es tuya.

– ¿Que tal las cosas con Naraku? - cambio el tema y Kikyo se levanto.

– Creo que sera ya mejor dormir es tarde y mañana tu tienes que ir a a la universidad y yo a trabajar.

– Vaya manera de evitar el tema eh.

– Naraku es guapo y atento, pero a diferencia de ti yo debo pensar mas las cosas ya que cualquier decisión que tome el que terminaría pagando las consecuencias seria Sota.

– ¿Por eso le das largas?

– Si, quizás ahora diga que no le interese que tenga un hijo pero mas adelante no se que pueda decir.

– Naraku es un buen hombre, deberías darle mas oportunidad de acercarse, me lo acabas de decir ¿no? - Kikyo sonrió y asintió, apaga la luz y se acomodaron a dormir.

Las horas pasaban lentamente para Rin y para Sesshomaru, ambos daban vueltas, no podían dormir, ella escribía largos mensajes que no le enviaba y él estaba a punto de marcarle varias veces pero tampoco lo hacia. Se sentía tan tonto en esa situancion, anteriormente tenia mal entendidos con las chicas con las que andaba hasta con Yura y nunca se había sentido con esa necesidad de llamarlas en mitad de la noche. Las cuatro de la mañana y ninguno había logrado dormir, él por fin presiono el botón de "llamar" sabia que quizás no le respondería por que estaba dormida, pero no fue así.

– Sesshomaru. - susurro Rin para no despertar a Kikyo.

– Rin. - hablo él y ahí estaban no sabían que decir, estuvieron así por varios minutos escuchando sus respiraciones.

– Lo siento. - hablo ella al borde de las lagrimas –. Te dije algo que no era verdad. - Sesshomaru no respondía solo escuchaba –. ¿Estas ahí?

– Si. Hablemos mañana y en persona.

– Esta bien. Te veré en el hospital. - colgó y se abrazo a su celular, su corazón latía con fuerza.

Después de haber hablado unos minutos logro dormir dos horas y él también logro dormir un poco después de escuchar su voz.

Agradecía ser de la misma talla de ropa que Kikyo pues así ella podía prestarle ropa, se ducho y se alisto para irse a la universidad.

– Te ves muy feliz. - hablo Kikyo una vez que salieron de la casa.

– Hablare esta tarde con Sesshomaru.

– Que bueno, no te olvides de contarme lo que pase.

– Claro que no, por cierto te pagare la ropa.

– No es necesario, concéntrate en Sesshomaru y en arreglar sus cosas, conozcance más.

– Te llamo en la noche. - Kikyo asintió y cada quien se fue por su camino.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad buscando a Ayame ya que no la veía por ningún lado.

– ¿Por que tan sola? - Rin se detuvo y giro para encontrarse con ella.

– Aome. - susurró-

– ¿Y tu novio? ¿Acaso ya no te alcanzo el dinero para pagarle por acompañarte?

– Mira Aome no estoy de humor para tus cosas así que déjame en paz.

– ¿Que, acaso acerté con mis palabras? Eres tan patética que pagas por tener novio.

Todos voltearon hacia donde estaba ellas pues Aome estaba en el suelo a causa de una bofetada que Rin le había dado haciéndola caer.

– Te lo dije que no estaba de humor. - dio media vuelta u se fue de ahí dejándola tirada y haciendo rabieta.

– Eso estuvo genial. - hablo Ayame llegando donde estaba Rin.

– Creí que no vendrías.

– Mi auto se averió y me toco venirme caminado, pero llegue justo a tiempo para la acción, hubieras vista la cara de Inuyasha cuando le diste esa bofetada y yo bien emocionada por ello.

– Espera a que te cuenta lo que le hice a Inuyasha. - Ayame sonrió de oreja a oreja y la llevo a la cafetería aun tenían unos cinto minutos.

– Habla rápido y sin olvidar detalle. - Rin trato de contarle lo mas rápido que podía ya que contaban con poco tiempo antes de irse a sus clases –. ¿Por que no estuve ahí? Me alegro que por fin les dieran un limite a esos dos ya se estaban pasando de la raya, es increíble que haya querido que retiraras la demanda.

– Lo sé es un descarado, oye lo estuve pensando anoche ¿Tu sabias que Inuyasha era Taisho?

– No, siempre se presento con el apellido de su madre.

– ¿Aome lo sabría?

– No lo sé, nunca me hablo de eso, si bien me contó que ellos tenían una relación en secreto nunca me contó por que, créeme que si hubiese sabido que él estaba contigo te lo hubiera dicho. - Rin le sonrió.

– Te creo, me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti.

Se fueron a sus clases, a diferencia de Aome, Ayame si estudiaba y no le pedía a Rin que la dejara copiar en los exámenes. El resto del día paso normal, Rin no se topo con Inuyasha y Aome, podría decirse que se sentía como antes, sin presión ante las miradas.

Se fue caminado y paso en una tienda donde compro chocolates, ni siquiera sabia si a Sesshomaru le gustaban los chocolates pero ya hasta ver que él se lo dijera. Si bien él era quien había mentido ella también lo había hecho pues no amaba a Inuyasha, el poco cariño que decía tenerle se acabo la noche que intento abusar de ella. Alejo aquellos tristes pensamientos y se subió a un taxi para llegar mas rápido al hospital.

Sesshomaru miro su celular Rin no tardaba en llegar, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la primera planta para esperarla pues planeaba llevársela de ahí.

Al bajar del ascensor camino hacia la salida pero antes de llegar vio a Inu-no entrar al edificio, gruño por lo bajo lo ultimo que deseaba era encontrarse con él, se giró disimuladamente enteraría al baño y luego saldría pero las cosas no resultaron como quería.

– Sesshomaru. - hablo Inu-no serio y el peli-plata lo miro de reojo.

– ¿Que quieres? - pregunto molesto.

– Hablar contigo.

– No tenemos nada que hablar. - Inu-no se acercó a él y lo tomo del brazo haciendo girar –. No me toques. - se soltó de su agarre –. No me interesa hablar contigo. - dio la vuelta para irse.

Inu-no giró hacia la entrada y vio a Rin quien entraba con una sonrisa, él sonrió con malicia y se puso en frente de su Sesshomaru.

– Hijo. - suavizó su voz y Rin se detuvo aun pasos atrás de Sesshomaru quien no sabia que ella estaba ahí.

– No me llames hijo.

– ¿Por que no? Si soy tu padre, lo quieras o no eres un Taisho.

Rin dejo caer la caja de chocolates y Sesshomaru giró. Sus miradas se encontraron.

– ¿E-eres un T-taisho? - unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, eso era demasiado.

– ¿No lo sabias? - hablo Inu-no con malicia y Rin negó lentamente, él al ver que Sesshomaru estaba en problemas decidió irse –. Con permiso. - se fue dejándoles solos.

– ¿Y bien? - ella se cruzó de brazos –. ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

– No tiene importancia.

– ¿Que no tiene importancia? Me ocultes una parte importante de tu vida.

– para mi él no es importante. - se acercó a ella pero retrocedío –. Si me dejaras explicarte. - ella respiro hondo.

– Esta bien, hablemos y por favor ya no me ocultes nada.

– Vamos. - la quiso tomar de la mano pero ella no de dejo.

Ella iba unos pasos adelante de él. Sesshomaru se desespero y la alcanzo tomándola del brazo para hacerla girar. Unió sus labios a los de ella, en verdad necesitaba sus labios, ella puso resistencia pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que él puso una de sus manos en la nuca de Rin y otra en la cintura, no supo ni en que momento comenzó a corresponder el beso que era algo demandante. Se separó de ella para tomar un poco de aire, sus frentes y narices estaban unidas sintiendo su respiración mutuamente.

– ¡Sesshomaru! - se escucho la voz de una chica que se acercaba, creyó escuchar mal pero él y Rin giraron para ver de quien se trataba.

– Yura. - murmuró él y Rin lo miro y después vio a Yura.

– ¿Por que no me has llamado?

– Te envié un texto. - Rin se sentía ignorada y Yura así lo hacia hablaba como si ella no estuviera ahí.

– Te he extrañado! - empujo un poco a Rin para abrazarlo.

Rin miro a Yura de arriba a abajo, era mas alta que ella, de seguro no pasaba de los 24 años, su piel era blanca pero no parecía enferma. Sus ojos de un carmín al igual que sus labios, de su cuerpo Rin bajo la mirada pues se veía que Yura tenia grandes pechos al igual que glúteos, su cintura pequeña que parecía muñeca barbie.

– ¿Que haces aquí? 0.o te dije que iría en un par de días. - la alejó y vio a Rin de reojo.

– Bueno es que no podía esperar para darte la noticia - él frunció el ceño –. ¡Estoy embarazada!

Rin la miro y después miro a Sesshomaru, este en lugar de ver a Yura miro a Rin quien tenia gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¿No te da gusto? - pregunto Yura al notar que no la miraba, giró su mirada a Rin y sonrío con sorna –. ¿Tu quien eres? - sabía bien quien era pero no tenían que saber que ella e Inuyasha se conocían.

– Nadie. - susurro Rin.

– Eso se nota. - hablo con aires de grandeza y Sesshomaru la miro serio –. ¿No piensas felicítanos?

– Cierto. - miro a Sesshomaru –. Felicidades, que vivan felices.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y Rin se fue corriendo, él quiso ir tras ella pero Yura no lo dejo.

– ¿A donde vas? Pensé que estarías feliz con la noticia.

Él la miraba serio la tomo del brazo con brusquedad y se la llevo a su auto tenia que hablar con ella seriamente.

Rin corría, como estaba llorando su vista estaba algo nublada y sin querer tropezó con alguien, ambos cayeron al suelo.

– Lo... siento. - dijo ella con dificultad.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? - ella levanto la mirada no conocía a ese chico.

– Si. - iba a continuar con su camino cuando el chico la detuvo.

– Espere, déjeme llevarla a su casa.

– No es necesario, gracias.

– Al menos dígame su nombre. - ella lo que quería era irse.

– Rin, ¿Ya me puede soltar?

– Claro - la soltó y antes de que se fuera hablo de nuevo –. Me llamo Suikotsu. - ella solo asintió, no entiendo porque le decía su nombre.

Dio la vuelta y se fue, apago su móvil ya que no quería hablar con nadie.


	18. Suikotsu

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 18_** ** _"Suikotsu"_**

Sesshomaru llevo a Yura a un lugar donde pidieran hablar. Ahora las cosas se habían complicado ¿Un bebe? Si había pensado en tener hijos pero nunca estuvo seguro de querer a Yura como madre de ellos, si bien había sido una de sus relaciones más largas por durar dos años, aun no se sentía con la confianza de dar el siguiente paso, matrimonio.

Al llegar a un parque no muy lejos del hospital bajo del auto, Yura bajo siguiéndolo.

– Por lo que veo no te gusto la noticia ¿verdad?

– Me tomaste por sorpresa. ¿Es verdad que no te llego mi mensaje?

– No. - saco su móvil –. Puedes revisar si gustas.

– Sabes que no me gusta husmear en lo que no me incumbe.

Ella sonrío de lado, sabia que él diría eso. De todas maneras ya había borrado su mensaje y las llamadas de Inuyasha.

– ¿Ibas a terminar conmigo? - él estaba recargado en el auto y ella un poco alejada de él con los brazos cruzados.

– Sí. Por eso iba a viajar para hablarlo en persona.

– ¿Como se llama ella? Por que es mas que obvio que es por otra chica.

– Si es por alguien mas. Rin se llama.

– Lindo nombre. ¿Andabas con ella desde hace mucho? - Inuyasha le hizo creer que estaba con Rin desde hace meses.

– No, desde hace tres días que empezamos con la relación.

– ¿Cuando la conociste? - se acercó para recargarse a un lado se él.

– Cuando llegue aquí hace un mes.

– ¿Como fue que ella y tú?

– Ni siquiera yo lo se. - respondió sincero, pues creía tener la vida casi perfecta cuando ella se atravesó en su camino.

– Sabes, si no estuviera embaraza te desearía lo mejor, pero no puedo por dos razones. La primera que te amo demasiado y la segunda - se llevo la mano al vientre –. Este bebé, no quiero que crezca sin un padre como tu o como yo.

Sesshomaru se quedo pensando, ella tenia a su madre pero su padre había muerto cuando era pequeña apenas si tenia recuerdos de él y Sesshomaru prefería decir que su padre había muerto antes de que él naciera así no tenia que decir que tenia vagos recuerdos de él.

– ¿Estas segura de que es embarazo? Bien solo puede tratarse de un retraso por el estrés.

– Sabia que dirías eso. - de su bolso saco una prueba de embarazo de farmacia en una bolsa y unos análisis de sangre –. Aquí están las pruebas, si gustas me puedo hacer mas análisis para que tu mismo lo veas, de hecho quisiera que me acompañaras mi primera ecografía.

Sesshomaru tomó los papeles y comenzó a leer, 10 semanas de gestación y no podía dudar que no fuera de él ya que nunca mostró señas de infidelidad.

– Me haré responsable. - hablo no muy convencido, sin duda sabia que decía hacerse responsable de sus actos pero por alguna razón no quería.

– ¿De verdad? - él asintió –. ¿Nos casaremos? - la miro.

– No, no es necesario casarnos para hacerme responsable.

– ¿Es por Rin verdad? No entiendo que le viste, supongo que era chica con la estabas afuera del hospital.

– Si era ella.

– ¿Que le vistes? Es obvio que soy mejor que ella. Tengo mejor cuerpo y estoy mas alta - se acercó al odio de Sesshomaru –. Y estoy cien porciento se soy mucho mejor en la cama que esa niña.

– No voy hablar de eso ahora. Lo nuestro se acabo Yura. - camino hacia la puerta del piloto.

– Tienes un día para pensarlo. - él se detuvo.

– ¿Pensar que?

– Si en un día no decides casarte conmigo me iré y no volverás a saber nada de mi y de ese hijo. Así que te veo mañana para que me des tu respuesta. - dio la media vuelta y fue.

Sesshomaru subió al auto y golpeo el volante con fuerza. Saco su móvil para llamar a Rin pero decía que estaba apagado, llamo a Naraku y este por igual tenia el móvil apagado.

Yura al asegurarse de que Sesshomaru no la veía le envío un texto a Inuyasha. "Ya hice mi parte, ahora tu has la tuya"

Sesshomaru fue al hospital de seguro Rin estaba ahí y podría hablar con ella. Al llegar entro y se dirigió directamente al consultorio de Rin pero esta no estaba, intento marcarle una vez mas pero ella no respondía.

Rin tomo asiento debajo de un árbol de cerezo, ese parque le traía bueno y malos recuerdos. Hacia años que no iba a ese lugar, desde la ultima vez que había visto a su madre con vida. Pero ahora iba a ese lugar por dos razones, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había pasado en esa ultima semana y la otra razón era por que nadie sabia que ella vivió cerca de ese parque, había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Si bien era una colonia de ricos esta vez ya había mas casa de lujo e inclusive tenían sus vigilantes para ver quien entraba y quien salia, ella pudo entrar ya que no había nadie en la entrada.

Saco sus cosas de la universidad y se puso a hacer sus tareas, por el hospital no se preocupaba, antes de apagarlo llamo a Suzaku diciendo que tenia mucho trabajo de la universidad pendiente y que no podría ir ese día. Suzaku entendió y dijo que se concentrara en sus estudios que él le ayudaría con Ayumi mientras estuviera ocupada.

Suzaku se había convertido en un buen amigo para ella, claro que aun no le contaba de su atracción hacia Sesshomaru pues apenas llevaban poco de conocerse y a lo que ella veía a él también le atraía Sesshomaru.

Naraku se encontraba saliendo de una operación por ello había apagado el móvil, al encenderlo se dio cuanta de que tenia varias llamadas de Sesshomaru cosa que no le tomo importancia ya que creyó que era para avisarle que él y Rin querían estar solos en casa o algo así, ya le preguntaría al salir del trabajo ya que en ese momento se dirigía hacia la ultima planta para ver a Menomaru ya que tenia que darle informe sobre la operación que acaba de hacer.

Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Inuyasha, Inu-no y de Yura cosa que lo hizo fruncir el ceño ¿Por que estaba Yura ahí? En lugar de tocar no hizo ruido y se quedo de pie para oír lo que hablaban.

– ¿Entonces ella ya sabe de tu embarazo? - hablo Inuyasha mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Así es, y por su expresión créanme que no le gusto nada la noticia. - Yura sonrió con malicia.

– ¿Segura que es de Sesshomaru? - pregunto Inu-no pues no le creía del todo.

– Claro que sí es de él, solo que no se si quiera casarse.

– ¿Por que? - esta vez hablo Menomaru quien estaba escuchando todo ya que no tenia idea de que Sesshomaru y Rin tenían algo.

– Dijo que iba a viajar a Londres solo para terminar conmigo.

– ¿Ves? Te dije que ellos se conocen desde hace meses. - hablo Inuyasha quien le dijo que Rin lo había engañado con Sesshomaru.

– Sesshomaru ya sabe mas de la cuenta y antes de que habrá la boca con su amigo o pero aun con Rin hay que deshacernos de él. —Inu-no estaba completamente decidido.

– ¿Planea matarlo? - Yura no tenia idea que él y Sesshomaru eran padre e hijo.

– Si no se va contigo a Londres, sí.

– ¿Que pasar con Rin? - hablo Menomaru que aun no sabia de la relación que tubo con Inuyasha.

– Si no firma los papales también morirá. - miro a Yura –. Si tu abres la boca también morirás así que mas te vale estar de nuestra parte. - Yura trago y asintió.

La puerta se abrió de repente u entro Jaken y Myoga quienes traían a Naraku agarrado de los brazos para que no se escapara.

– Naraku ¿Que hacia tras las puerta? - pregunto serio Menomaru.

– Yo solo vine a traer el informe de la operación. - no parecía nervioso aun que lo estaba,

– ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que hablábamos?

– Para nada, voy llegando.

– Puedes irte. - Naraku se soltó del agarre de Jaken y Myoga, le dio la carpeta y dio media vuelta para salir, solo miro de reojo a Yura y siguió su camino si hacia o decía algo se pondría al descubierto.

Al salir de la oficina fue al ascensor tenia que hablar de inmediato con Sesshomaru para contarle lo que planeaba hacer su padre. Mientras que en la oficina de Menomaru les dijo a todos que se fueran solo quedo Inu-no ya que tenia que habla.

– ¿Le creíste? — Inu-no tomo asiento frente a él.

– Claro que no y estoy seguro que él sabe que no le creí.

– ¿Que planeas hacer? Recuerda que no nos conviene que la gente sepa.

– Tranquilo cuñado, seria terrible que le ocurriera un accidente. - Menomaru sonrió con malicia.

– Solo recuerda que tiene que parecer accidente, aun así pondré a que lo vigilen también no vaya a hacer que hable de mas.

– Tranquilo ya pensare en algo para no levantar sospechas.

Aome había logrado entrar a casa de Rin sin que nadie se diera cuenta, entro a su habitación y busco aquella libreta vieja donde Rin dibujaba su ropa. Inu-no le había prometido mas lujos a cambio de que se ganara a Izayoi y como su "suegra" estaba planeando un desfile de modas necesitaba nuevos diseños para tener mas patrocinadores y Aome recordó los diseños de Rin.

Al encontrar el cuaderno sonrió con malicia y reviso que no llevara su nombre así podría decir que ella los hizo y ganarse la confianza de Izayoi y aun mas de Inu-no.

La casa aun estaba desordenada de la noche que Inuyasha entro, no entendía por que Rin no estaba ahí y por que no limpiaba. Le resto importancia y salio sin que nadie la viera, subió a su auto u se fue hacia la casa de sus suegros. Al llegar Izayoi la recibió y ella le mostró el cuaderno.

– ¿Son tuyos los diseños? - le pregunto con una ceja levantada.

– Si. - respondió mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá frente a Izayoi.

– Muy buenos debo de admitir. ¿Por que dejaste de dibujar?

– Por los estudios, usted sabe mantener buenas notas no es fácil y por ello deje de hacerlo.

– Tienes razón, ¿te gustaría participar como modelo? - Aome sonrió pero esa sonrisa se borro a los pocos segundo al sentir un mareo y su estomago revuelto.

– ¿Puedo pasar a su baño?

– Claro que si linda.

Aome se levanto y corrió hacia al baño donde vomito y no entendía por que, desde hace un par de dias sentía mareos pero no vomitaba hasta ese día. Quizás era por el estrés pensó ya que al no tener quien le pasara la tarea tenia que hacerlo por si misma.

Una vez que salio del baño Izayoi le pregunto que si encontraba bien y ella respondió que si, siguieron hablando un poco mas mientras Inuyasha llagaba ahí ya que Izayoi los invito a cenar.

No se había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche, definitivamente no quería ir a su casa y menos a la de Sesshomaru y tampoco quería molestar a Kikyo con sus problemas. Reviso su cartera y tenia el suficiente dinero como para quedarse en un hotel por una noche. Salio de aquella colonia y tomo un taxi, conocía un hotel no muy lejos de donde del hospital pues se hospedo ahí cuando niña con su padre, ahora que lo pensaba nunca entendió por que esos cambios tan drásticos de casa. A lo mucho dudaba tres meses en una casa cuando ya se encontraban en un hotel o en otra casa.

Entro al hotel y se dirigió a la recepcionista.

– Buenas tardes señorita, ¿tiene una habitación disponible?

– Buenas noches respondió la recepcionista mientras comenzó a reviisar algo en la computadora –. ¿Para cuantas personas?

– Solo para una.

– ¿Cuanto tiempo?

– Una noche, supongo. - no se veía muy convencida.

– Le pondré tiempo indefinido ¿le parece bien? - ella asintió.

– Podría mostrarme alguna identificación por favor. - Rin saco su credencial de estudiante ya que aun no cumplía los veintiún.

– ¿Esta puede servir?

– Claro, es solo para saber quien se quedara en la habitación. Solo permitame unos momentos. - Rin asintió.

– Buenas noches, me podría dar mi llave por favor. - hablo un joven que acaba de llegar.

– Un momento por favor. - él suspiro y miro a Rin quien estaba cabizbaja.

– ¿Rin? - pregunto el joven no muy seguro de que ella era. Rin levanto la miraba.

– ¿Lo conozco?

– Si, soy Suikotsu. Nos encontramos esta tarde a la vuelta del hospital. - Rin parpadeo varias veces.

– Ah si ya recordé.

– Su habitación - hablo la chica –. Es la 212 en el tercer piso. - le dio su llave –. ¿Trae maletas?

– No. - la recepcionista suspiro y después miro a Suikotsu.

– Aquí esta su lleve joven.

– Gracias.

Ambos comenzaron a camina hacia al ascensor.

– Que coincidencia ¿no? Mi habitación es la 211. - ella solo asintió –. Creí que vivías aquí en la cuidad, digo por que traes mochila.

– Pues si, si vivo aquí.

– Perdón mi indiscreción ¿pero que hace aquí?

– Mi casa esta en reparaciones.

– Entiendo. - guardaron silencio hasta llegar hasta las puertas de sus habitaciones, un ruido que salio del estomago de Rin hizo que Suikotsu riera –. ¿Ya comiste?

– No tengo hambre. - su estomago volvió a gruñir.

– Eso no es lo que dice tu estomago. - dijo con gracia –. Te invito a cenar. - ella lo miro serio –. No me veas así, no te haré nada malo, de hecho solo vine por mi móvil e iría a cenar, pero detesto comer solo. ¿Que dices? - Rin lo pensó unos minutos.

– Esta bien - no había comido nada desde la mañana –. Solo pasare a dejar mi mochila.

– Yo iré por mi móvil.

Entraron a sus habitaciones, Rin solo se llevaría su cartera ya que su celular lo encendería una vez que volviera, la habitación era pequeña, una cama individual con un mueble aun lado, un pequeño closet, un televisor y una ventana donde podía ver hacia a calle. Al salir ya Suikotsu la estaba esperando. Bajaron a la recepción y salieron del hotel, caminaron un par de calles donde encontraron una cafetería, entraron y tomaron asiento.

– ¿Que ordenan?

– Yo quiero una hamburguesa con papas. - ordeno Rin y la mesera miro a Suikotsu.

– Lo mismo por favor.

– ¿De beber?

– Un par de cervezas. - hablo él y Rin lo miro confundida –. Deja de verme como si fuera hacerte nada malo, ¿acaso no has comido la hamburguesa con una cerveza de acompañamiento?

– No, normalmente pido una soda.

– Si que eres diferente a las demás.

– ¿Por que lo dices?

– Otra en tu lugar hubiese pedido una ensalada o cosas de esas para no engordar. - ella rió.

– No soy así. - su comida llego y empezaron a cenar.

– ¿Universidad o preparatoria?

– Universidad.

– Te vez mas joven. ¿Que estudias?

– Pediatría, ¿tu a que te dedicas?

– Soy investigador privado.

– Eso suena interesante. - comió una papa.

– En parte, pero no es fácil ya que te enteras de cosas que no deberías de saber.

– Aun así amas ti trabajo ¿no?

– Si, es algo que me encanta. - ella sonrío –. ¿Puedo preguntar algo? - ella asintió –. ¿Por qué llorabas?

– Emm... pues... - bajo la mirada.

– ¿Mal de amores? - ella asintió, Suikotsu destapo la cerveza de él y la de ella –. Salud por esas personas. - ella levanto la mirada.

– ¿Acaso tu...

– Sí también me pasa lo mismo que a ti. Gracias a una investigación sobre un amigo me di cuenta de que tenía otro novio. ¿Que te paso a ti?

– El chico con el que andaba me dijo que tenia una novia y ella apareció, al parecer esta embarazada. - él negó lentamente.

– Esta chica también está embarazada pero insiste en que no es mio.

Siguieron hablando mientras terminaban su comida, una vez que terminaron Suikotsu pago y salieron de ahí.  
Rin entro a una pequeña tienda de ropa pues quería darse una ducha y necesitaba ropa para el día siguiente.

– ¿Por que no trajiste ropa de tu casa?

– Con la universidad y de mas lo olvide. - sonrío nerviosa.

Llegaron al hotel donde cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación, Suikotsu se ducho y recostó. De sus cosas saco una foto de ella y sonrío con tristeza no podía creer que lo hubiese engañado con Sesshomaru. Era por ella que aun no se iba de la cuidad, ya que al enterarse del embarazo de Yura la busco para hacerse responsable pero al hacer la investigación a Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que ella tenia una relación de dos años con él. Antes de que Yura viajará a Japón él la busco pero Yura le dijo que el bebé no era de él.

Rin al terminar de ducharse se recostó y encendió su móvil, tenia varias llamadas de su Sesshomaru, Naraku y Kikyo.

Decidió llamar a Kikyo para avisarle que estaba bien. Kikyo estaba en casa de Naraku ya que cuando este busco al peli-plata para contarle lo que paso pero al enterarse lo que paso con Rin decidió posponer esa conversación.

Fueron a la casa de Kikyo para ver si Rin estaba ahí con ella. Kikyo se sorprendió al saber que Rin estaba desaparecida. Los tres se encontraban en la sala pensando en donde podría estar Rin cuando el celular de Kikyo comenzó a sonar.

– Es ella. - miro a Naraku y después respondió –. Rin! ¿Donde estas? ¿Porque no respondes? - puso en altavoz.

– Estoy bien, solo que tengo cosas que pensar por eso no fui a tu casa.

– ¿Donde estas ahorita?

– ¿Con quien estas? - Sesshomaru le hizo una seña para que no dijera que estaba con ellos.

– En casa cuidando de Sota. Naraku me llamo y dijo que no has llegado a la casa de ellos.

– Estoy en mi casa.

– ¿Por que mientes? - hablo Sesshomaru.

– Creí que estabas sola. - Rin se molesto.

– Rin estamos preocupados por ti.

– Estoy bien.

– ¿Donde estas? Iré por ti. - Sesshomaru sonaba preocupado Rin sintió un nudo en la garganta al escucharlo.

– Estoy bien, no - las lágrimas comenzaron a salir –. N-no es necesario que vengas por mi. Hasta mañana. - colgó.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños quería verla y hablar con ella pero no sabia en donde estaba

– La llamaré mañana. - hablo Kikyo mirando a Sesshomaru –. Veré si puedo convencerla para que hable contigo. - él asintió.

– Te llevare a casa. - hablo Naraku –. Ya vuelvo. - susurro.

Naraku llevo a su casa a Kikyo, le ayudo a bajar del auto.

– Gracias. - susurro ella antes de irse a su casa, él la detuvo del brazo.

– ¿Me darás la oportunidad que te pedí la otra noche?- ella abrió la boca pero no salio ni una palabra –. Se que no quieres por miedo a que te engañe. - la noche de la cena le dijo que era un chico muy enamoradizo –. Quiero intentarlo. - hablo sincero.

– ¿No te importa que yo tenga un hijo? - él no respondió –. Lo sabia. - se soltó del agarre.

– Es un poco difícil para mi, pero aun así me gustaría que me dejaras conocer mas de ti. - ella suspiro.

– Esta bien. Pero iremos poco a poco ¿entendido?

– Si. - se acercó a ella y le robo un beso cosa que la tomo por sorpresa pero después correspondió, al separar la miro a los ojos –. Lo siento.

– Descuida. - camino hacia la puerta, una vez que entro Naraku se fue a su casa.

Sesshomaru estaba en la habitación de Rin, intentó llamarla pero ella no respondía.

Rin estaba recostada, ya no lloraba solo veía su celular prender con cada llamada de él, quería responderle pero no sabía que decirle, así que mejor no respondía. Resopló ya que al parecer seria otra noche larga.


	19. Separación

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 19_** ** _"Separación"_**

Naraku regreso a casa después de dejar a Kikyo en la suya, sin darse cuenta iba sonriendo como adolescente por aquel beso que había logrado robarle, pero ahora tenia que ponerse serio ya que tenia que hablar con Sesshomaru.

Por suerte el peli-plata se encontraba en la sala cuando él llego. Naraku se acerco y tomo asiento frente a él.

– Tenemos que hablar.

– ¿Que ocurre?

– Hoy en la tarde, cuando fui a entregar un informe de una operación, escuche algo respecto a Rin y a ti.

– ¿A mi? - frunció el ceño.

– Si, al parecer Menomaru te considera un peligro por que estas con Rin.

– Son celos.

– Esto va mas allá de simples celos, creo que él esta obsesionado con Rin, pero Yura también se encontraba ahí.

– ¿Yura?

– Si ella. - le contó lo que había escuchado –. Supongo que saben que los escuche aun que yo les dije que no.

– Malditos. - gruño el peli-plata.

– Lo he estado pensando bien después de lo que escuche creo que seria bueno que Rin suspira la verdad.

– Yo también lo estaba pensando, inclusive le diré que su padre esta vivo.

– Contigo esta molesta por las cosas que le has ocultado, puedo hablar yo con ella y decir que tu no sabia nada para que no se moleste mas contigo. Total si me llega a odiar seria a mi y no a ti.

– Se lo diré yo.

– Piénsalo, ustedes ya lo están pasando mal por esto, si se entera de que tu sabias que su padre esta vivo que por él estamos aquí. No creo que te perdone.

– Ya dije, yo le diré la verdad aun que llegue a odiarme.

– Sabes, al principio creí que solo te interesaba para pasar un buen rato con ella, así como Yura al principio, pero con esto veo que te interesa mas de lo imagine.

– Así es. - lo confirmo, pues aun que no sabia no como, ni cuando, ni por que lo único que quería es estar cerca de ella.

– Te ayudare para que puedan arreglarse, llamare al señor Parks para decirle que le diremos Rin la verdad.

– ¿Con que pretexto? Querrá saber por que hemos tomado la decisión la verdad.

– Mientras se arregla tu situacion con Rin podemos decirle que Inu-no ha intentado hacerle daño y que por ellos es necesario que ella lo sepa.

– Me parece bien. ¿Como vas con Kikyo? - quería cambiar el tema.

– Me dio una oportunidad para acercarme mas a ella.

– ¿Su hijo? - lo miro serio, pues aun que no conocía del todo a Kikyo sabia que era madre soltera y trabajaba para ella y su hijo eso se lo había dicho el mismo Naraku, lo poco que sabia de ella era por él.

Además conocía muy bien a Naraku y era muy raro que él tuviera una relación formal. Le tomo un poco por sorpresa cuando le platico sobre su interés sobre Kikyo, le advirtió que tuviera cuidado y no jugara con ella, en parte la defendió por que sabia que era muy amiga de Rin y otra por que sabia lo que ella vivía pues él lo vivió con su madre.

– Lo estado pensando y creo que si puedo tomarla enserio, el que tenga un hijo no la hace menos que otras que no los tienen.

– Creo que le enviare un obsequio. - hablo con algo de burla del peli-plata y Naraku lo miro confundido –. Por fin hay alguien que te esta haciendo pensar con la cabeza correcta.

– ¿Que estas queriendo decir?

– Nada. - lo miro con burla y Naraku parecía "molesto" pero no lo estaba.

– Hay que irnos a dormir. - se levanto del sofá.

– Ve tú, yo me quedare un poco mas aquí.

– Llámala.

– No responde, además creo que debe de estar durmiendo.

– Tienes razón.

Se fue a su habitación mientras Sesshomaru se quedo un rato mas en la sala.

Vaya que se había sido una noche larga y todavia tenia que levantarse e ir a la universidad, se alegraba de que por fin fuera viernes. Con pesadez se levanto de la cama y comenzó a alistarse. Miro su móvil y ya no había llamadas perdidas ni mensajes de texto. Suspiro con pesadez y tomo sus cosas para salir. Se encontró con Suikotsu en el ascensor.

– Parece que tu tampoco has podido dormir. - hablo él pues también había pasado una mala noche.

– Así es, fue una de las noches mas largas de toda mi vida. - respondió sincera.

– ¿Vas a la universidad?

– Si.

– Nos vemos en la noche. - ambos salieron del ascensor.

– Adiós. - dijo Rin mientras caminaba hacia la salida para tomar un taxi.

Mientras iba de camino a la universidad pensaba que quizás iría después de clases a su casa por algo de ropa y dinero, después iría al hospital a ver a sus pacientes y Ayumi, tenia que pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sesshomaru aun que le era imposible cualquier cosa que hacia le recordaba a él.

– ¿Donde estabas? - Ayame se acerco a ella al verla bajar del taxi –. Kikyo me llamo en la noche preguntando por ti.

– Lamento que te aiga llamado para eso, es solo que quería estar sola y por eso me fue sin decir nada,

– Me dirás ¿que fue lo que paso?

– Esta esperando un hijo con otra. - soltó sin mas y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, Ayame se acerco para abrazarla con fuerza.

– ¿Estas segura? Quizás se trate de un mal entendido.- ella negó. Ayame suspiro y la llevo a uno de los jardines traseros donde casi no había nadie para poder hablar –. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - Rin le contó lo que había pasado desde que le contó sobre la herencia y lo la novia –. ¿Ya hablaste con él?

– No, en cuanto los felicite salí corriendo y apague el móvil.

– Yo creo que deberías de hablar con él quizás te pueda explicar como están las cosas.

– ¿Que me va explicar? Si desde que lo conozco todo es mentira, no me dijo que era hijo del señor Taisho y que tenia una novia en Londres.

– ¿Que hubiese pasado si te hubiera dicho lo de Yura desde un principio?

– No hubiera dado la oportunidad. - se limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas pero seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

– Quizás ella no era importante y por eso no te lo dijo.

– No era importante que esta esperando un hijo de él.

– ¿Te afecto mucho la noticia verdad? - Rin asintió y Ayame la abrazo mientras seguía llorando –. ¿Que haras ahora que sabes la verdad?

– ¿Que mas? Alejarme de él.

– Pero lo quieres.

– Eso ya no importa.

Sonó la campanilla para que entraran a clases, creyó que al menos eso la distrairia un poco pero no, no lograba concentrarse. Por suerte no se encontró a Inuyasha y Aome al menos por esa parte estaba tranquila ya que en verdad no quería saber nada de ellos.

Al termino de las clases logro ver a Sesshomaru recargado en su auto, bajo la mirada para que no la viera pero este ya la había visto desde que estaba por salir del edificio.

– Rin. - hablo serio y ella se detuvo –. Tenemos que hablar.

Rin respiro hondo y continuo con su camino ¿que podía decirle? Lo único que quería era dejar de estar llorando pero tampoco lo lograba. Subió a un taxi y se fue al hospital directamente para que él no la siguiera hasta su casa. Entro al ascensor al ascensor donde Suzaku también entro.

– ¿Como esta Ayumi? - pregunto Rin y Suzaku le sonrió.

– Ayer comencé a darle su tratamiento, según los estudios con es tratamiento puede que despierte pronto.

– ¿Enserio? - su voz sonó entusiasmada.

– Si, ¿Que harás cuando despierte?

– No lo sé. Planeaba buscar a sus padres, debe haber una razón lógica para que durante en estos años no preguntaran por ella.

– Cuenta con mi ayuda.

– Gracias. Si tan solo pudiera saber donde buscarlos.

– Quizás puedo ayudarte. Mi padre tiene los papeles de la niña, no preguntes como los consiguió por que ni yo lo se, pero puedo buscar quizás pueda encontrar alguna dirección.

– De verdad muchas gracias.

– Sabes que en el poco tiempo que te conozco te considero una amiga. - ella sonrió –. Además de que nos gusta él mismo. - ella se sonrojo.

– N-no se que hablas.

– Jajaja hay Rin, se ve que te gusta y tú a él. - ella lo miro serio –. No me veas así, solo digo lo que veo, Ambos se gustan y no lo ocultan.

Por fin el ascensor se detuvo y Rin salio de ahí casi corriendo, Suzaku la miro con algo de gracia. Ella entro al consultorio pero se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba ahí.

– ¿Tu eres Rin verdad?

Yura miraba a Rin de arriba a abajo, no entendía que le había visto Sesshomaru si se notaba que no era igual que ella.

– ¿Que es lo que se te ofrece?

Sesshomaru estaba por llegar al hospital y esta vez Rin no se iría sin hablar con él, su móvil sonó y al ver que era Kagura respondió.

– Kagura. - hablo serio.

– Investigue lo de Shiori, tenemos que hablar.

– ¿Donde estas?

– Voy para casa de tu madre ¿nos vemos ahí?

– Esta bien. - colgó. Se sintió frutado ¿por que cada que quería hablar con Rin algo se presentaba?

Cambio de ruta para ir a la casa de su madre, al estacionar el auto se dio cuanta de que Kagura ya estaba ahí. Bajo y camino hacia la casa. Kagura e Irasue estaban en la sala.

– Sesshomaru. - saludo Kagura y él saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

– ¿Me pueden explicar que esta pasando?

– Señora Irasue, Sesshomaru me llamo para que les ayudara con el caso de Shiori. - Irasue miro a Sesshomaru no creyó que quería ayudarle. Los tres tomaron asiento en la sala.

– ¿Que pasa? - pregunto él.

– Estuve en el registro civil y me di cuenta de que la pequeña esta registrada con los dos apellidos. Cosa que nos ayudara bastante pues ya levante la demanda por la Patria potestad y con los papeles que Sesshomaru me dio sera cuestión de días para que la policía los obligue a sacarla del coma.

– ¿Que posibilidades tengo de ganar el juicio? - pregunto Irasue.

– De un cien por ciento tiene el ochenta. Aun que dudo que Inu-no logre ganar ya que se la robo y la ha tenido hospitalizada casi tres años. A él le conviene hacer las cosas bien ya que podría ir a la cárcel por esto.

– Gracias Sesshomaru y gracias Kagura.

– No hay nada que agradecer señora.

Siguieron hablando sobre la situacion de Shiori que quizás tendria que ir a declarar sobre lo que Inu-no le había hecho, tenia que demandarlo por haber abusado de ella que tenían las pruebas gracias a Suzaku.

Yura se acerco a Rin tratando de intimidarla pero Rin s mostraba serena.

– ¿Que es lo que quieres? - pregunto por tercera vez y Yura suspiro.

– Quiero que alejes de Sesshomaru. Como te diste cuenta, estoy embarazada.

– Si lo se.

– ¿Acaso quieres que este pequeño crezca sin padre? - hablo con "tristeza" y ella negó –. Le pedí que se casara conmigo y así poder criarlo juntos. - comenzó a llorar –. Pero se niega a hacerlo. Se que tu padre murió hace años yo crecí sin padre.

– ¿Yo que tengo que ver en esto?

– Se que comprendes mi tristeza, has convivido con niños que no tienen a sus padres juntos. Habla con Sesshomaru quizás si tu le dices que se case conmigo él te haga caso.

– No lo creo.

– Si, sabes durante estos dos años he aguantado las infidelidades de Sesshomaru. - Rin abrió la boca a mas no poder –. Parece que no lo sabias, él es así, un mes una, después otra. No entiendo por que lo aguante tanto. - se hacia la víctima.

– ¿Él siempre te ha engañado? - se negaba a creerlo y Yura asintió, por dentro tenia una gran sonrisa, Inuyasha le había dicho que se hiciera la victima que eso siempre funcionaba con ella.

– Aun así lo amo, se que no eres igual a las demás con las que él ha estado, por favor ayúdame. - mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, Rin sintió un nudo en la garganta –. Si quieres me arrodillo. - lo hizo y Rin intento levantara.

– Esta bien, te ayudare. - las lagrimas brotaron de lo ojos de Rin y Yura la abrazo fingiendo estar agradecida.

– Sabia que no eras mala persona. - como Rin no la veía sonrió con malicia –. Debo irme, pero muchas gracias, - Rin asintió y la acompaño hasta el ascensor –. No le digas que vine, no quiero que se moleste conmigo.

– No lo haré. - Yura fingió un sonrisa y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Rin se quedo ahí por unos segundos luego suspiro con pesadez. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos y miro por la ventana. Vio a Sesshomaru estacionarse frente al hospital y Yura iba saliendo.

– ¿Que haces aquí? - Sesshomaru se notaba molesto.

– Venía a buscarte, pero como no estabas me enfade de esperar.

– ¿Que quieres?

– Supongo que ya sabes a que vine, quiero una respuesta.

– Y la tendrás esta misma noche.

– Te veo hasta entonces. - le guiño un ojo y se fue de ahí.

Sesshomaru entro y se dirigió hacia el quinto piso, aun que no estaba muy seguro de hablar con ella ahí pues alguien podría escucharlos. Decidió mejor ir a su consultorio ya que tenía varios pendientes por no haber ido la tarde anterior y toda la mañana de ese día.

Rin salió del hospital, estuvo tratando de evitar a Sesshomaru pues este en ratos trataba de acercarse pero ella no lo dejaba. Suspiro y llego al hotel, Suikotsu iba llegando el un taxi.

– ¿Que tal tu día? - pregunto Suikotsu mientras entraban al hotel, no se habían visto desde la mañana.

– Mal. - de alguna manera se sentía en confianza con él.

– ¿Viste a ese chico? - todavía no se decían el nombre de sus ex.

– Trabajamos en el mismo lugar. - su mirada estaba en el suelo como si contará cada paso que daba.

– ¿No has hablado con él?

– No. ¿Tu has hablado con ella?

– No, intente buscarla pero me sigue evitando. - su voz sonaba triste.

No se daban cuenta de que un par de ojos ámbar los estaba observando de lejos, estaba molesto muy molesto ¿Quien era ese? ¿Por que estaba con Rin?

Ambos entraron y Sesshomaru bajo del auto para entrar al hotel. Los vio entrar al ascensor ellos ni notaron su presencia, se acercó a la recepcionista quien lo miro y se puso nerviosa.

– ¿Que se le ofrece joven?

– Busco a Rin Parks.

– Acaba de entrar ¿Quiere que la llame para que sepa que esta aquí?

– ¿Que habitación? - la miro fijamente haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se tiñeran de un leve sonrojó.

– No puedo dar esa información. - hablo nerviosa. Sesshomaru miro el nombre de la recepcionista.

– ¿Sango verdad? - ella asistió –. ¿Sabe quien es la dueña de este hotel?

– Irasue Nakamura. - Sesshomaru sonrío de lado y saco su identificación, Sango al verla parpadeo varias veces.

– ¿Me dará el numero de la habitación que busco o tendré que llamar a mi madre?

– N-no es necesario, esta en la habitación 212.

Él no respondió solo tomo su identificación y se dirigió al ascensor. El hotel hacia un par de años que su madre lo había comprado, el antiguo dueño estaba por morir y como no tenia familia lo vendió.

Llego a la habitación de Rin y entro sin tocar, al parecer se estaba duchando pues se escuchaba la regadera, aprovecho para cerrar la puerta con seguro, esta vez no lo evitaría.

Rin termino de ducharse, tomo la toalla y la enrollo alrededor de su cuerpo. Salio y como tenia la mirada baja no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del peli-plata quien trago al verla así, pues las gotas de agua que caía por su cabello resbalaban por sus brazos desnudos y parte de su pecho, tuvo que desviar la mirada o de otro modo terminaría lanzándose a ella para besarla, ganas no le faltaban.

– Rin. - ella giro al escuchar que la llamaron y dio un grito de susto.

– ¿Q-que haces aquí? ¿Como me encontraste?

– Te seguí - se acercó a ella haciéndola retroceder y topar con la puerta del baño –. ¿Por que me evitas?

– Yo... no te evito. - él ladeó la cabeza.

– Parece que sí, tenemos cosas que hablar.

– ¿De qué?

– Sobre lo que paso ayer.

– Por mí no te preocupes, cásate con Yura. - él frunció el ceño.

– ¿Que diablos dices?

– Tienes que hacerte responsable de tu hijo.

– Y lo haré, pero no voy a casarme con ella.

– ¿Por que no? Después de todo eso tuvieron dos años de relación. - su voz sonaba con tristeza.

– Por que te quiero. - confesó y Rin trago, su respiración se comenzó a agitar mientas las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

– No me digas eso. - lo alejó ya bastante le estaba contando decirle que se casara con otra.

– ¿Que quieres que te diga? - se acercó a ella de nuevo abrazándola por la espalda –. No me casare con ella - acaricio su brazo mientras con la otra la mano hacia su cabello mojado hacia un lado para besar su cuello.

Ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas no se detenían por mas que trataba de frenarlas. Como deseaba en ese momento ser como Aome, que no le importará lo sintieran los demás así podría quedarse con Sesshomaru sin importarle que otra esperara un hijo de él. Pero no, no podía hacerlo, sabia la importancia de tener un padre en tu vida, pues aun que ella lo tuvo, después de la muerte de su madre ya no la trato como una hija, vivió 10 años esperando que su padre la tratara cariñosamente y nunca paso.  
No, ella no le quitaría el padre a un pequeño inocente.

– Yo... yo... No te quiero. - él dejo de besarle el cuello y la giró para verla a los ojos.

– ¿Que? - la tomo de los hombros –. No mientas. - ella respiro profundo.

– No estoy diciendo mentiras. - cerro los ojos pero las lágrimas salían solas, volvió a abrirlos y lo miro a los ojos –. No he podido olvidar a Inuyasha. - trato de sonar lo mas segura posible, pero su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Sesshomaru no daba crédito a lo que ella decía, sin darse cuenta estaba ejerciendo fuerza en los hombros de Rin quien se quejó.

– Eso no es verdad. - se acercó a ella y le robo un beso apagándola a su cuerpo, sintió claramente como ella correspondió por unos segundos y después nada. Ella lo empujo.

– Vete ya. - él sólo apretó los puños, no entendía porque le mentía de esa manera y claramente se veía que lo había dicho a la fuerza. ¿La habría obligado alguien? –. Que te vayas! - Sesshomaru la soltó y camino hacia la puerta –. Que seas feliz. - susurro ella y él sólo salió.

Rin se abrazó a si misma y fue agachándose hasta quedar hecha ovillo en un rincón de la habitación, quería gritar, quería ir y decirle que también lo quería más de lo que se llegó a imaginar. Pero en lugar de hacer eso siguió llorando en su lugar.

Mientras que Sesshomaru salio del hotel sin decir nada, sus emociones eran un caos por culpa de Rin, sentía enojo, celos ya ni sabia que era lo que sentía. Quería decirle que sabia perfectamente que estaba mintiendo pues no sabia hacerlo, pero primero se encargaría de descubrir quien le metió esas ideas para que le dijera que se casara. Subió al auto y golpeo el volante con fuerza. Miro su celular -el cual dejo en el auto- tenia llamadas perdidas y todas de Yura.

– ¿Que quieres? - pregunto molesto al contestar la llamada.

– Dijiste que me darías una respuesta.

– ¿Donde estas?

– En un restaurante del hotel donde me hospedo - le dio la dirección, Sesshomaru llego en menos de 15 minutos –. Toma asiento.

– Escucha bien Yura. NO me casare contigo, podré hacerme responsable del bebé siempre y cuando sea mio.

– ¿Por que dudas? Claro que es tuyo!

– Aun así quiero estar seguro.

– ¿Que pasara si es tuyo? ¿Nos casaremos? - él negó, no estaba de humor para aguantar sus berrinches.

– No te confundas, si es mio le daré el apellido y me haré cargo de él o ella, puedo hacerlo sin necedad de estar casados.

– No te dejare verlo entonces.

– ¿Quieres hablar con un abogado? - Yura parpadeo varias veces –. Es lo que yo puedo ofrecer lo tomas o lo dejas. - ella se cruzó de brazos.

Al ver que después de varios minutos no respondió, se puso de pie para irse.

– Acepto. - hablo ella antes de que él se fuera –. Pero llévame a vivir contigo, si me voy a quedar aquí en tiempo del embarazo no puedo vivir en un hotel.

– Tienes razón, pero no te iras a donde yo vivo, te buscaré una cada, así que permanece un par de días más en el hotel mientras busco algo. - salio de ahí.

Llego a su casa y se sirvió un copa, se dejó caer en el sofá. Tenia que pensar en algo para recuperar a su Rin. Bebió de su copa terminándose todo el liquido. Quería estar con ella.


	20. Accidente

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 20_** ** _"Accidente"_**

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, abrió los ojos viendo por la ventana que estaba por amanecer, sintió frió y su cabeza dolía. Se daba cuenta de que se había quedado dormida hecha ovillo, se levanto con alfo de dificultad pues estaba entumida, se vistió para salir pues tenia que ir al hospital. Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Suikotsu.

– ¿Todo bien? - le pregunto él al verla algo pálida.

– Si.

– ¿Vas al trabajo? - ella asintió –. Yo iré a buscar una casa para rentar ya que planeo quedarme un tiempo.

– Suerte. - sonrió y él asintió.

De camino al hospital se detuvo en una farmacia y compro algunos analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza y para evitar la gripe. Entro a la cafetería que se encontraba frente al hospital, se compro un café y un sándwich después entro al hospital, no solo ella iba llegando también lo hacían Sesshomaru y Naraku, ella trato de ignorar al peli-plata.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Rin? - pregunto Naraku al verla algo mal.

– Si. - el ascensor se detuvo en el quinto piso, las puertas se abrieron para que ella saliera –. Con permiso. - salio lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí.

Llego a su consultorio donde dejo sus cosas y salio para ver a sus pacientes y contarles un cuento a los que recibieran quimioterapia. Al menos los niños lograban distraerla un poco y el dolor su cabeza estaba pasando después de haberse tomado las pastillas. Cuando vio su reloj eran ya las dos de la tarde, iría a comer algo en frente y así lo hizo. Al bajar del ascensor frunció el celo al ver a Aome salir de la parte de los laboratorios, al parecer iba cuidándose de que nadie la viera, no tendía por que se había ido a hacerse unos análisis, le resto importancia ella ya no tenia por que preocuparse por ella. Salio del edificio y fue a comer.

Aome iba caminando a paso rápido, llevaba los resultados de sus análisis en su bolso. Desde hace dias había comenzado a sentir mareos y hace un par de días había vomitado en casa de sus suegros, aun no hablaba sobre los síntomas que sentía con Inuyasha ya que este se estaba comportando raro últimamente, llegaba tarde a casa o se iba demasiado temprano. Al llegar a donde tenia su auto estacionado lo encendió y se fue a su casa.

Se sentía molesta con Rin, por que desde que la vio con Sesshomaru intento acercarse mas a este pero él simplemente la ignoraba como si no existiera y eso la hacia ponerse muy molesta, pero como Inuyasha tarde o temprano caería, nadie se podía resistir a ella y Sesshomaru no seria la excepción.

– Inuyasha! ¿Estas en casa? - hablo al entrar al departamento, solo de ver que el lugar estaba sucio le daba pereza, se supone que se había ido con él para ya que Inuyasha le dijo que contrataría a alguien para hacer la limpieza.

– ¿Que ocurre? - Inuyasha salio de la habitación en pijama y tallándose los ojos –. ¿Ya hiciste la comida?

– ¿Te vas despertando? Si cuando me fui ya estabas hasta listo para salir.

– Es que me dio sueño y me volví a acostar.- ella lo miro confundida le daba la impresión que algo le ocultaba así que comenzó a caminar hacia la recamara –. ¿A donde vas? - se puso en su camino.

– A dejar mi bolso en mi habitación.

– No.

– ¿Por que no?

– Por que hay un desastre.

– Eso ya lo sé, tu dijiste que contrarias alguien para que se encargara de la limpieza.

– He tenido mucho trabajo con mi padre y por ello no he podido. Además tu puedes limpiar.

– Tu también puedes hacerlo. - intento caminar hacia la habitación pero él no la dejaba.

– No yo no, a diferencia de ti, yo si tenia quien se encargaba de limpiar y cocinar.

– ¿A que viene eso? Te dije desde un principio que yo no sabia cocinar, compraba mi comida en la calle.

– O te ibas a comer con Rin. Aome hace un mes que vivimos juntos y lo único que sabes hacer bien es moverte en la cama.

– Eres un imbécil. - iba a darle una bofetada pero solo lo empujo y entro a la habitación.

Su bolso cayo al suelo, en su cama la que compartía con Inuyasha había otra mujer y no cualquier mujer si no Yura. La conoció el día anterior cuando Yura salio del hospital y la vio cruzar unas palabras con Sesshomaru y cuando él peli-plata entro al edificio vio como un hambre moreno intento hablar con ella y ahí fue cuando supo el nombre. Aome se giro para mirar a Inuyasha con coraje.

– Ni me veas así, crees que no se que has ido a buscar a Sesshomaru y mas después de saber que era mi medio hermano.

– Eso no es verdad.

– ¿A que ibas entonces? Yo no trabajo ahí y dudo mucho que fueras a ver a Rin ya que ella nos odia.

– Ella no nos odia.

– ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por que te abofeteo en la universidad? No creo que fuese una muestra de afecto o ¿si?

– Ya cállate y saca a esa tipa de MI CASA!

– ¿Que pasa Inuyasha? - Yura quien estaba dormida se despertó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama cubriéndose con la sabana –. ¿Es tu novia? - pregunto divertida.

– Soy su ESPOSA. - sonrió con malicia –. Como creen que reaccione Sesshomaru al enterarse de esto.

– No te creería. - hablo Yura levantándose de la cama para acercarse a ellos –. Inu, me pasas mi ropa - le sonrió coqueta e Inuyasha entro de inmediato por la ropa de ella.

– Te llevare a tu hotel. - susurro él al entregarle sus prendas, ella entro salio para vestirse dejándolos solos –. Al rato hablaremos.

– Claro que lo haremos "cielo" - tomo su bolso y salio del departamento para irse a su antigua casa.

En la noche Rin salia del hospital y se dirigía al hotel ya que después de que comió fue a su casa por algo de ropa, no limpio ya que no le daba tiempo de hacerlo, solo saco algo de dinero y se fue. Al llegar ella también lo hacia Suikotsu en un auto color negro.

– Para estar estrenando auto no traes una buena cara. - hablo ella al verlo desanimado.

– No ha sido un buen día.

– ¿Que ocurrió?

– Sube, vamos a dar una vuelta y así platicamos mejor ¿que dices?

– No creo que sea bien visto.

– ¿Que tiene de malo? Somos amigos así que sube o terminare por irme a un bar a embriagarme y te vendré a molestar. - ella suspiro con pesadez algo malo debió haberle ocurrido ya que se sentía muy mal como para irse a tomar y ella ya había pasado por eso.

– Esta bien, pero solo sera un rato ¿si? - él asintio y le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera –. ¿A donde iremos?

– A un lugar que vi esta tarde. - ella negó y él arranco.

El viaje duro unos minutos, los dos iban en silencio pero no uno incomodo si no tranquilo, él encendió el estéreo para escuchar un poco de música, Rin pudo darse cuenta que salían de la cuidad pero no desconfiaba de él. Detuvo el auto y ella miro hacia el frente, podía verse la la cuidad.

– Wo esto es increíble. - bajo del auto y él por igual.

– Lo vi esta tarde mientras buscaba casa.

– ¿Fuera de la cuidad?

– Me perdí. - se encogió de hombros y ella rió –. No es gracioso, hace años que no andaba por las calles de esta cuidad.

– Bueno yo tengo toda mi vida viviendo aquí y no conozco toda la cuidad.

– Habría que hacer un tour para conocer todo ¿no?

– ¿Como para que?

– Oh Rin pues solo para conocer, así nos distraemos un poco y seria divertido. Tengo años que no voy aun parque de diversiones.

– Pues vendiéndolo así como lo dices no estaría mal. Además el año escolar esta por terminar.

– Supongo que te han dejado mucha tarea.

– Mas o menos. ¿Por que estabas triste?

– Hace unas horas me entere de algo que no quería saber.

– ¿Se puede saber que era?

– Veras, yo no soy de investigar a mis novias, pero el repentino viaje de ella me sorprendió y mas por el estado en el que se encuentra en fin, decidí investigar la causa y la seguí hoy todo el día y me entere que me engaño con alguien que era mi amigo.

– Lo siento, se lo que sientes.

– ¿En verdad?

– Mi novio me engaño con mi mejor amiga.

– ¿El chico por él que estabas llorando el otro día? - ella negó.

– Aquello paso hace un mes, él chico del otro día es otra persona.

– ¿Como se llama? Me he dado cuenta de que ni tu ni yo hemos dicho sus nombres.

– ¿Me dirás el nombre de ella?

– Si, a la cuenta de tres los dos lo decimos ¿te parece? - ella asintió – Uno, dos, tres. Yura.

– Sesshomaru. - los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo y después se miraron sorprendidos –. ¿Yura?

– Si, ella y yo nos conocimos hace cuatro año y teníamos tres de noviazgo.

– ¿Que? - se llevo la mano ala frente no lograba entender lo que pasaba.

– Lo sé te sorprende por que con Sesshomaru lleva dos.

– Si, ¿por eso crees que ese hijo es tuyo?

– Así es.

– ¿Con cual amigo te engaño?

– Inuyasha. - ella se puso pálida –. ¿Le conoces?

– Él es mi ex.

– ¿El que engaño con tu amiga? - ella asintió.

Comenzaron a hablar de como Suikotsu conoció a Yura y le por que nadie sabia de su relación ya que él no las hacia publicas por su trabajo y ella también le contó parte de su historia con Inuyasha.

Naraku y Kikyo se encontraban cenando en un restaurante, él la había invitado por teléfono esa tarde y ella había aceptado.

– ¿Que es lo que quieres saber de mi? - pregunto Naraku bebiendo de si copa de vino, habían acordado de conocerse mas.

– ¿Como fue que conociste a Sesshomaru? - la verdad que no sabia que preguntarle pues él ya le había contado gran parte de su vida.

– Fue cuando eramos niños como entre diez u once años, su madre trabajaba para mi madre en el hotel y lo llevaba ahí, cuando yo volvía de la escuela siempre lo observaba sentado en la sala mientras hacia su tarea o leía, un día me acerque y comenzamos a hablar. Así fue como lo conocí.

– Pregunta lo que quieras.

– ¿Segura?

– Sí siempre me dejas preguntar lo que quiera y me respondes ahora es tu turno.

– ¿Como fue que tuviste a Sota? - ella frunció los labio era algo que casi a nadie le decía –. Siento mi indiscreción, no es necesario que lo respondas.

– Descuida esta bien. - supuro hondo –. Conocí al padre de Sota en el primer año de la universidad, compartíamos clases ya que él quería o es no se abogado y yo psicóloga, nos fuimos conociendo y supo como enamorarme, pero al enterarse de que estaba embarazada milagrosamente consiguió una beca para Stanford así que se fue y hasta hoy no he sabido nada de él.

– Que imbécil ¿Y no seguiste estudiando?

– No, mi padre tiene diabetes y días esta bien y días no, aun que trabajaba era poco lo que ganaba, mi madre también ganaba poco así que decidí salirme de estudiar para trabajar y hacerme cargo de él.

– Quisiera conocerlo - ella parpadeo varias veces.

– ¿E-enserio?

– Claro, en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que eres una gran mujer, ¿me dejaras conocerlo? - le tomo la mano.

– Si. - comenzaron a planear cuando seria el día que Naraku conocería a Sota.

Varios días pasaron, la policía llego al hospital le dijeron a Menomaru que tenia un día para despertar a Shiori, Rin no entendía lo que pasaba, en todos esos días no había visto a Sesshomaru y ahora lo veía caminado por los pasillos del quito piso no iba solo, iba acompañado de varios policías, Naraku, Kagura, Jankotsu, Suzaku, Menomaru y una mujer de cabellos plateados como los de Sesshomaru que iba tomada del brazo del peli-plata, ella no entendía a que se debía todo eso así que salio y los siguió, al quedarse tras la puerta de la habitación de Shiori pudo darse cuenta de que esa pequeña era hermana de Sesshomaru, iba a acercarse a él pero Yura llego abrazándolo aun que él la alejaba ella se retiro no quería incomodar.

Entro a la habitación de Ayumi quien iba mejorando ya se le vía mas de color su piel, ya no estaba tan fría, ya comenzaba a tener reflejos moviendo los dedos cosa que la ponía feliz al menos ella se estaba recuperando, Suzaku le había dado una direccion pero aun no estaba muy segura de ir, también ya sabia que Yura engaño a Suikotsu con Sesshomaru y que este no lo sabia y ella no se atrevía a hacerlo ya que Yura la amenazaba con abortar al bebé si decía algo, no sabia nada de Aome ni de Inuyasha, ellos ya tenían días sin presentarse en la universidad.

– ¿Como sigue? - pregunto Kagura quien la había visto desde la ventana de la recamara de enfrente.

– Mejor, solo esperamos a que despierte para ver si no tuvo secuelas por los golpes y todo el tiempo que estaba dormida.

– Sabes, cambiaron al comandante de la estación de policías y como ya revisaron tu casa ya puedes ahí, sin contar que ya van a empezar a interrogar a Inuyasha y sus cómplices ya les enviaron citatorios.

– Eso es una buena noticia. - sonrió pues al parecer se haría justicia –. ¿Que pasa allá?- miro hacia la hacia la habitación y su mirada se encontró con la de Sesshomaru, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera.

– Despertaran a Shiori. - hablo Kagura sacándola de su ensoñación con el peli-plata, Kagura le contó una parte de esa historia.

– Ya veo. - miro de nuevo y vio como Shiori abría sus ojos e Irasue se acerco para abrazarla.

– Por fin estarán juntas. - Kagura parecía estar feliz cosa rara en ella. Pero en situaciones así era dificil ponerse feliz.

– ¿Ganaron el jucio?

– Aun no del todo, pero ella puede vivir con ellos.

– Eso me alegra. - sonrió viendo a la pequeña que al parecer hacia preguntas, sin darse cuenta una lagrima salio pero era de felicidad al ver a Shiori abrazando a Irasue con fuerza.

– Debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer. - camino hacia la puerta.

– Gracias. - susurro Rin y Kagura salio para ir a ver a Shiori.

Rin termino de revisar a Ayumi y salio iría a su casa para limpiarla quizás ya era hora de regresar aun que aun le dolía lo de Sesshomaru, en esos días separada de él se había dado cuenta de que lo quería mas de lo que llego querer a Inuyasha y eso le asustaba un poco, creyó que no amaría a nadie mas como a Inuyasha pero no fue así, el peli-plata entro a su vida y veía muy dificil olvidarlo.

Salio para ir por sus cosas, Naraku logro verla se despidió de los demás y fue tras ella tenían cosas que hablar. Ella llego a su casa y se puso a ir limpiando la casa comenzando por la sala, escucho que alguien entro así que agarro la escoba con fuerza para golpear a ese alguien.

– Hey tranquila. - Naraku detuvo la escoba antes de que le golpeara el hombro.

– N-Naraku ¿Que haces aquí? - Rin estaba sorprendida, pues se supone que bebería estar trabajando.

– Necesitamos hablar. - ella dejo de limpiar.

– Toma asiento. - le hizo un ademán para tomar asiento en el sofá –. ¿Que pasa?

– Es sobre Sesshomaru. - ella miro a todos lados.

– ¿Que ocurre con él? - hacía varios días que no lo veía.

– Como pudiste ver el otro día Shiori es su hermana - ella asintió –. Aun que no diga nada, lo esta pasando mal.

– ¿Que tengo que ver en esto?

– Deberías hablar con él, ya han pasado varios días yo creo que deberían hablar.

– Pero él se va a casar ¿no?

– ¿Quien te dijo tal cosa? - ella iba a hablar cuando él continuo –. No me lo digas, fue Yura ¿verdad?

– No... ella...

– No hace falta que lo niegues, la vi ayer saliendo de tu consultorio. Escucha bien Rin. Cualquier cosa que te dijera Yura es completamente mentira.

– ¿Por que dices eso? - Naraku suspiro, tendría que decirle la verdad para que tuviese cuidado con Yura e Inuyasha. Si bien había hablado con Sesshomaru y acordaron que él le diría todo ya no podía esperar mas, cada día que pasaba ellos se distanciaban más y lo estaban pasando mal, no solo él se daba cuenta de ello, también Kikyo y hasta el mismo Suzaku se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal entre ellos.

– Tu vida peligra. - ella parpadeo varias veces –. Quizás te estoy tomando por sorpresa pero hay cosas que debes saber.

Desde la habitación de Rin, Hiten saco su móvil e hizo una vídeo llamada a Inu-no para que viera lo que Naraku le diría a Rin.

– ¿Que es lo que estas tratando de decirme? – él le coto todo lo que Inu-no planeaba hacerle si no le firmaba aquel documento, también le contó que quería matar a Sesshomaru cosa que le pareció extraña a Rin pues se suponía que era su padre –. ¿E-estas seguro de eso?

– Completamente y falta una cosa más.

– ¿Que? - antes de que Naraku pusiera decirle que su padre estaba vivo el teléfono de Rin sonó –. Bueno.

– Rin, Ayumi acaba de despertar. - era Suzaku y parecía emocionado.

– ¿Qué? ¿Que pasa? - Naraku le pregunto al ver que ella estaba sonriendo.

– ¡Ayumi despertó! T-tengo que ir a verla.

– Te llevo. - ella asintió y ambos salieron de la casa.

– ¿Que ordena señor? - hablo Hiten saliendo de su escondite.

– Que parezca accidente. - hablo Inu-no del otro lado de la linea.

– Como ordene. - colgó y llamo a Manten para informarle lo que harían.

Rin y Naraku llegaron al hospital, ella corrió -literal- que ni al ascensor entro si no se fue por las escaleras para ver a Ayumi quien miraba a todos lados, no sabia como estaba.

– ¿Mamá? - pregunto al ver a Rin y a ella se le encogió el corazón ¿como decirle que su mamá no estaba ahí?

– Las dejare solas. - hablo Suzaku y salio de ahí.

– ¿Como te sientes pequeña?

– Me.. d-duele la... c-cabeza.

– Te daré algo para el dolor. - esa noche no se alejaría de la niña.

Eran las ocho de la noche, Naraku se terminaba de alistar, esa noche conocería al hijo de Kikyo, estaba ansioso nervioso y ni siquiera estaba Sesshomaru para hacerle bromas, aun que entendía que él estuviese ocupado pues estaba con Shiori y su madre. Se puso su traje negro, camisa blanca, su cabello lo dejo suelto pero aun así se veía bien, se sentía como adolescente en su primera cita.

Salio de la casa y subió al auto. Mientras se dirigirla al lugar donde se encontraría con Kikyo pudo darse cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo, de hecho ya tenia días sintiendo que lo vigilaban, como no sabia si llevaban armas o no tubo que desviarse de su camino no podía arriesgar a Kikyo y a Sota. Sin darse cuenta estaba saliendo de la cuidad cosa que se le hacia raro pues el auto no dejaba de seguirlo.

Otro auto negro se atravesó en su camino, quiso frenar pero los frenos no respondían, en un intento por esquivar al auto y no chocar cayo hacia un barranco, Hiten y Manten se bajaron de sus autos para ver hasta donde había caído.

– Señor Taisho, él ha muerto. - hablo Hiten por el móvil al ver que el auto de Naraku estaba hasta el fondo y que había caído de bocabajo, las llantas estaban hacia arriba.


	21. Reconciliación

**Nota** : _Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama sí :3_

 **PD:** _**Este capitulo tiene lemon, espero que sea de su agra**_ do.

* * *

Capitulo 21 "Reconciliación"

– ¿Están seguros que murió? - respondió Inu-no del otro lado de la linea—. Así es, por la altura dudo mucho que este vivo.

– Bien hecho.

– ¿Que más ordena?

– El siguiente es Sesshomaru, les llamo en un rato para decirles como y cuando lo mataran.

– Entendido. - colgaron y ellos se fueron de ahí.

Inu-no caminaba de un lado a otro, pues todo se le estaba complicando, hacia un par de horas que la policía estuvo ahí queriendo llevarlo detenido bajos los cargos de secuestro y violación, sin contar el del hospital por hacer que pusieran a su hija en coma. Gracias a su dinero logro hablar con uno de los jefes y llegar a un acuerdo, estaría bajo arresto domiciliario era lo único que podía hacer.

– ¿Por que no me hablaste de Shiori? - llego Inuyasha molesto pues acaba de recibir el citatorio y se acababa de enterar que tenia una media hermana, ya que cuando paso todo eso el estaba "estudiando" en España.

– Pensaba hacerlo.

– ¿Cuando? ¿En un par de años?

– Si. Por cierto ¿Que haces aquí? Hace dias que veo que no vas a tu departamento.

– Y ni volveré. - hablo con fastidio mientras se dejaba caer al sofá.

– ¿Que diablos estas diciendo?

– Mi relación con Aome se fue al caño.

– ¿Porqué no me sorprende? - Inuyasha desidio ignorarlo así que se levanto y se fue a su habitación.

Suikotsu regresaba del mirador pues desde que había ido ahí con Rin iba casi todas las noches, solo que esta vez se detuvo al ver como un par de autos sin placa hacían que otro auto cayera al barranco, así que llamo a la policía y a la ambulancia. Al ver que aquellos dos tipos se fueron se acerco, bajo del auto y se acerco a la orilla, había sido una caía de gran altura hasta él mismo dudaba que alguien hubiese sobrevivido.

Vio como una mano salia por la ventanilla, estaba cubierta de sangre pero se movía eso quería decir que estaba tratando de salir. La ambulancia al igual que la policia llegaron en cuestión de minutos.

– Buenas noches, soy Jankotsu abogado y agente del ministerio ¿Vio lo que paso?

– Buenas, si yo venia de regreso hacia mi casa cuando vi el accidente.

– ¿Cree que pueda venir a dar su declaración?

– Claro, pero antes quiero asegurarme que ese hombre este bien.

– Entiendo. Lo espero mañana.

– Claro.

Varios policías sacaron a Naraku del auto, lo subieron a la ambulancia él ya iba inconsciente lo ultimo que vio fue aun par de policías acercarse a él, después se desmayo. Suikotsu siguió la ambulancia hasta llegar al hospital.

Mientras que Kikyo ya estaba en su casa, pues hacia dos horas que se había quedado de ver con Naraku en el parque y nunca apareció. Ni una llamada o mensaje, solo hablo con él esa tarde para terminar de ponerse de acuerdo. Estaba enojada pues era al primer chico que al que le estaba dando una oportunidad después de Bankotsu y al parecer él solo la estaba viendo como juego.

Sota, su pequeño se había quedado dormido en sus brazos mientras esperaban a Naraku, ella solo le compro un algodón de azúcar y lo subió a unos caballitos mientras esperaban. Termino de ponerse su pijama ya dispuesta a acomodarse a dormir aun lado de su hijo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, vio que era Naraku y no iba a contestarle pero quería una explicación del por que la había dejado plantada.

– Bueno. - contesto molesta.

– ¿Usted es Kikyo? - ella frunció el ceño.

– Si, ella habla. ¿Con quien hablo? - la enfermera del hospital le contó lo que había pasado a Naraku y que le habían llamado a ella por que era el contacto numero 1 y la ultima persona con la que hablo –. Enseguida voy para haya. - colgó al instante y entro al baño para quitarse la pijama rapidamente, le dijo a su madre que tenia que salir urgentemente que por favor le cuidara a Sota.

Salio de su casa y tomo un taxi mientras llamaba a Rin, quizás ella podría darle información de Naraku ya que trabajaba ahí.

Rin estaba con Ayumi quien se acababa de quedar dormida, pues después de revisar y de estar segura que no tenia ninguna secuela por tanto tiempo dormir y los golpes que tenia la baño y acomodo nuevamente en la cama, la niña apenas si decía unas cuantas palabras. Estaba acariciando su cabello le dio un beso en la frente y fue a su consultorio, de seguro tenia varias llamadas de Kikyo queriéndole contar como le había ido con Naraku.

Tenia seis llamadas perdidas, suspiro y ella le marco, Kikyo le respondió pero no hablaba se escuchaba que lloraba.

– ¿Kikyo que ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

– Naraku. - fue todo lo que pudo decir.

– ¿Que te hizo? - Rin se estaba preparando para reclamarle. Ella seguía llorando y hablaba pero no se le entendía –Kikyo por favor tranquilízate un poco y explícame que es lo que pasa. - la escucho tratando de calmarse y respirando hondo varias veces.

– Naraku tuvo... un accidente...

– ¿Que? - Sesshomaru vino a su mente.

– Voy... c-camino al h-hospital.

– ¿E-este hospital?

– Sí. - Kikyo colgó y Rin salio corriendo del consultorio para ir a la primera planta que era donde atendía a los pacientes que llegaban de urgencia los evaluaban y los atendían.

Al llegar pregunto a la recepcionista u le dijo que había sido llevado a la séptima planta ya que tal vez le harían una cirugía, agradeció y antes de subir al ascensor vio a Kikyo entrar al edificio, fue a abrazarla.

– ¿Como esta? - pregunto Kikyo.

– No lo sé, apenas me entere cuando me llamaste. Ven vamos a donde lo tienen. - la tomo del brazo y la guió al ascensor, mientras subían Kikyo se tranquilizo y le contó lo que había pasado y como fue que la llamaron para avisarle.

Al llegar al séptima planta caminaron varios pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de espera donde estaban Sesshomaru, Suikotsu, Kagura y una señora que de seguro era la madre de Naraku. Kikyo se limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas y tomo asiento aun lado de Kagura, la conocía por una foto que le había mostrado el ojos carmín y le dijo que era su hermana.

Rin se acerco a Suikotsu ya que se le hacia raro verlo ahí, su mirada se encontró con la del peli-plata que estaba de pie recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, él quería estar en la cirugía de Naraku pero no se lo permitieron.

– ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto Rin tomando asiento a su lado.

– Lo mismo te iba a preguntar. - susurro él.

– Sabes que aquí trabajo.

– Sí lo se, yo me refiero a que hacer aquí en esta sala de espera. ¿Acaso conoces a Naraku? - supo su nombre por la identificación.

– Si. Es su amigo. - dijo en coz muy bajita apenas audible para él y miro a Sesshomaru.

– Entiendo. - susurró también.

– ¿Que fue lo que paso?

– Lo suyo no fue un accidente. - eso lo alcanzo a escuchar el peli-plata quien se vía molesto de ver a Rin platicando con ese tipo.

– ¿Que?

– No se mucho, pero trataron de matarlo. - le explico lo que había visto –. Iré por un café ¿Quieres uno?

– Por favor. - Suikotsu se levanto y salio de ahí. Rin se levanto y camino hacia Sesshomaru.

– ¿Sabes algo sobre su estado? - él la miro fijamente y ella solo comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

– Tiene un brazo y varias costillas rotas. - respondió serio. Ella miro a todos lados ¿Donde estaba Yura? Si decía querer a Sesshomaru y no estaba ahí –. ¿Buscas a alguien?

– Creí que Yura estaría aquí.

– ¿Como por que tendria que estarlo?

– Bueno por que casaran en un par de días ¿no? - él negó.

– ¿Quien te dijo esa idiotez? - ella bajo la mirada.

– Olvídalo. - dio la vuelta para ir con Kikyo, Sesshomaru solo desvió la mirada de ella.

Rin se debatía si entre abrazarlo o no, sabia que estaba pasando por un mal momento, su hermana y ahora su amigo así que sin seguirlo pensando dio la vuelta y se lanzo a abrazarlo cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa por unos segundos pero después correspondió el abrazo, se abrazaron con fuerza.

Menomaru se encontraba hablando por teléfono con Inu-no le estaba diciendo que Naraku acaba de ser llevado ahí.

– ¿Que tanto estas pensando? - pregunto Menomaru al oír que Inu-no respondía ya desde hace varios minutos.

– Cierra el hospital y apaga las cámaras de seguridad.

– ¿Para que?

– Tu solo has lo que te estoy diciendo. ¿Cuantos están en esa sala de espera? - Menomaru vio las cámaras de seguridad.

– Sus parientes, Sesshomaru y Rin.

– Iré por Rin.

– ¡¿Que?!

– Ella ya sabe que es lo que quiero de ella, así que iré por ella para que me firme ese papel.

– ¿Que harás después con ella?

– Planeo matarla pero por tu tono de voz quiere decir que aun te interesa.

– Así es, me interesa mucho.

– Después de que me firme le doy un sedante y te la llevas a donde quieras.

– ¿Como harás para llevártela?

– No esta sola ahí en la sala de espera, si se niega a venir conmigo matare a todos ahí. - siguieron hablando mientras Suzaku había alcanzado a escuchar así que sin hacer ruido se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru y Rin.

Suikotsu llevaba café para todos, pues ya eran pasada de las doce, se le hizo extraño que varios guardias de lugar comenzaran a recorrer las persianas y a cerrar el lugar, pues tenia entendido que era un hospital que atendía las 24 horas. Llego al ascensor y este no funcionaba mas rato aun, así que comenzó a subir por las escaleras, algunas luces se apagaron y vio como el foco de las cámaras lo hacían. Subió lo mas rápido que pudo, llego algo cansado pues subir siete pisos corriendo le agoto un poco.

– ¿Por que no usaste el ascensor? - pregunto Rin al verlo agitado, ella estaba aun lado de Sesshomaru, le había dicho que no se separaría de él hasta saber como estaba Naraku.

– No funciona. - comenzó a sacar los cafés y le dio un a Kikyo y otro a la madre de Naraku, después llego con Kagura –. ¿Café?

– Gracias. - respondió seria mientras lo recibía sus miradas se cruzaron y Rin los vio sonrió imaginándose algo.

– ¿Que te causa tanta gracia? - Suikotsu le daba su café.

– Nada. - solo quedaban dos cafés el de él y el de Sesshomaru. Suikotsu lo miro serio y Rin intervino –. Él aun no lo sabe. - le susurró.

– ¿Saber que? 0.o - los miro serio.

– ¡Rin! - Suzaku llego interrumpiendo.

– ¿Que ocurre?

– Tienes que irte. - estaba agitado.

– ¿Que?

– Inu-no viene para llevarte. -Sesshomaru y Suikotsu lo miraron serio mientras Rin parpadeaba varias veces.

– ¿P-pero por qué?

– Escuche que dijo que tu ya sabes que es lo que quiere de ti. - ella trago.

– ¿A que se refiere con eso? - Suikotsu no entendía mientras el peli-plata ya se hacía una idea de lo que hablaba.

– Ahora no hay tiempo de explicar, Rin tienes que irte.

– ¿A donde? A mi casa no puedo ir. - estaba nerviosa.

– Puedes venir s mi casa. - ofreció Suikotsu no era la primera vez que lo hacía, cuando dejo el hotel le propuso lo mismo pero ella no acepto.

– Ni siquiera lo pienses. - hablo con molestia Sesshomaru.

– Ten. - le extendió unas llaves a Sesshomaru –. Son de una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, ve con ella. - Rin abrió los ojos a más no poder.

– Pero no podemos irnos, esta Naraku, Ayumi y Shiori no podemos dejarlos. - hablo Rin rápidamente.

– Si no se van ellos correrán mas peligro. - Suzaku respiro profundo –. El señor Taisho planea matar a Sesshomaru y las personas que sean necesarias con tal de que firmes.

– Pues le firmo lo que quiera y ya.

– Aun así te mataría. - hablo serio Sesshomaru.

– ¿Como estas tan seguro de ello? - él no respondió.

– Seta mejor que se vayan de una vez.

Suikotsu les dijo que la puerta principal estaba cerrada al igual que las luces apagadas. Suzaku les dijo donde había una salida para que nadie los viera. Suikotsu pidió hablar unos segundos con Rin.

– Investigare a ese señor Taisho lo veras.

– Muchas gracias Suikotsu.

– Arregla tu situación con él. - miro a Sesshomaru.

– ¿Que dices?

– Lo mío con Yura se termino aun que el hijo que espera fuera mio yo no puedo estar con ella ya. Dile a Sesshomaru todo lo que te he contado sobre mi y ella.

– Pero no puedo traicionar tu confianza.

– No la estarás traicionando ya que estoy consiente de que lo hablaras con él, además se ve que te quiere. No pierdas esta oportunidad para hablar con él. - le dio un abrazo y después un beso en la frente. Sesshomaru los miraba serio.

– Arregla tu situación con ella. - hablo Suzaku y el peli-plata lo miro de reojo –. Se ve que la extrañas. No la dejes ir.

– ¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos escondidos? - fingió no escuchar lo que le dijo.

– No lo sé. Unos días en lo que planeamos que hacer en contra de Inu-no, por cierto en el estudio de la casa hay un arma. Úsala en caso que la necesites.

– ¿Por que ayudas?

– Por años he visto como mi padre e Inu-no han matado a mucha gente inocente quizás antes no interviene ya que yo no conocía a esas personas pero esta vez es diferente, Rin me ha demostrado que puedo tener amigas a pasar de mi preferencia sexual y tú, tu eres alguien muy especial aun que solo salieras un par de veces conmigo y por qué se trataba de Rin. Por ello los ayudo no pienso dejar que lastimen a dos personas importantes para mí.

– Hump... - no sabia que responder, así que solo fue por Rin para irse por unas escaleras de emergencia que muy pocos conocían.

– Yo me encargare de Shiori y Ayumi. Estás son las llaves de mi auto así no sospecharan solo no bajen los cristales hasta estar lejos de aquí. Le enviare las coordenadas al GPS del auto a través del móvil.

– Muchas gracias. - Rin lo abrazo y él correspondió.

Salieron por donde Suzaku les indicó, Rin le dijo a Kikyo que tenia que irse y que después le explicaría no quería preocuparla suficiente tenia con lo que le estaba pasando en Naraku.

Al llegar al auto subieron lo mas rápido posible, antes de salir vieron al auto de Inu-no acompañado de otras dos camiones mas, Rin tembló al verlos Sesshomaru le tomo la mano para tratar de tranquilizarla.

– Tranquila. - hablo en voz suave mientras terminaban de salir del estacionamiento. Suzaku le mando las coordenadas y él comenzó a conducir con una mano ya que la otra Rin la apretaba con fuerza.

Duraron una media hora hasta salir de la ciudad, llegaron a una casa de campo, era de madera. Se estaciono y bajaron del auto, entraron a la casa al parecer no la usaban mucho pues algunos muebles estaban cubiertos de polvo. Rin suspiro mientras se ponía al pie de la ventana.

– Tengo miedo. - susurro Rin mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda, ella suspiro.

– Estarán bien. - hablo cerca a su oído –. Ahora sí tenemos que hablar.

– Tienes razón, hay mucho que hablar.

Él dejo de abrazarla para tomarle la mano para guiarla al sofá, tomo asiento y la tomó de la cintura haciendo que se sentara sobre su regazo, Rin tembló al sentir la mano del peli-plata acariciando su espalda baja.

Ella miraba a otro lado, estaba nerviosa su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

– Rin. - su voz era suave.

– ¿Q-qué?

– Mírame. - paso su mano por encima de sus muslos haciéndola estremecer.

Ella trago y comenzó a girar lentamente, sus miradas se encontraron. Él se acercó lentamente a sus labios, podían sentir sus respiraciones sin pensarlo más, la beso. Ella correspondió el beso que se volvía apasionado.

– T-tenemos que hablar. - jadeo al separarse de él.

– Eso puede esperar. - la apego más a él volviendo a besarla con desesperación. Paso su mano entre sus cabellos y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo por encima de la ropa.

Se levantó para recostarla en el sofá, se situó sobre ella mientras seguía besándola con pasión mientras ella se removía debajo de él. Le quito la ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella suspiro mientras él le besaba el cuello mientras que con sus manos estrujaba sus pechos.

– Sessh... - suspiro su nombre, extrañaba esas caricias, sus manos estaban entre los sus cabellos plateados –. Te extraño. - susurró u él se acerco a ella viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

– ¿En verdad? - ella asintió y él la beso de nuevo aun que no lo dijera él también la había extrañado.

Mientras se besaban con tranquilidad comenzó a quitarse la ropa pues Rin ya estaba completamente desnuda y él aun tenia la ropa. Una vez que ambos estaban completamente desnudos se situó entre sus piernas, ella estaba completamente sonrojada y él se detuvo.

– ¿Que pasa? - se levanto un poco.

– No traje preservativo. - murmuro y ella sonrió, se acerco mas a él has que su intimidad estaba muy cerca de su miembro, movió sus caderas haciendo que rozaran provocando mas excitación y deseo –. Rin. - su voz era ronca, la tomo de brazo y jalo hacia él.

Él quedo recostado en el sofá y ella en horcajadas sobre él, de un movimiento la penetro haciéndola gemir con fuerza, su cuerpo aun no se acostumbraba a él, se miraron a los ojos y comenzó un moviente lento, arriba, abajo, adelante y atrás haciendo que él jadeara con cada movimiento de ella. Puso sus manos sobre sus pechos para apretarlos sutilmente, ella puso sus manos sobre el estomago del peli-plata para poder seguir con sus movimientos lento, él levanto un poco sus caderas para poder aumentar el ritmo de sus penetraciones haciéndola gritar por la excitación. El primer orgasmo de ella se hizo presente y él aun seguía sus movimientos rápidos haciéndola temblar un poco, ella se agacho hacia él para besarle mientras pasaba su orgasmo el seguía penetrándola pero ahora mas lento.

– Sessho... - gimió cuando él la abrazo para volverla a recostar en el sofá, siguió con sus movimientos lentos, podía sentir como su piel se erizaba con cada caricia que ella le daba y a ella le pasaba igual.

Comenzó a besar se cuello dejando varias marcas rojas, sus estocadas comenzaron aun mas rápidas y profundas, ella le arañaba la espalda mientras decía su nombre una y otra vez cosa que a Sesshomaru le agradaba saber que por él suspiraba. Ella sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre llegando a otro orgasmo, esta vez él se detuvo un poco ya que había sido mas fuerte que el anterior y las palpitaciones de su interior no lo dejaban moverse, aun así disfrutaba de esa sensación.

– Me vuelves loco. - jadeo él cerca de sus labios para volver a besarla, ella lo abrazo con sus piernas haciendo las penetraciones mas profundas y placenteras para ambos.

– ¿Que me has hecho? - pegunto ella viéndolo a los ojos, pues por mas que daba vueltas al asunto no lograba entender como se había enamorado de él.

– Lo mismo me pregunto. - salio lentamente para después entrar de una solo movimiento haciéndola gemir cerca a sus labios, la beso con pasión que hasta para ella era un poco dificil seguirla el beso, pero aun así lo besaba. Sus penetraciones fueron mas rápidas hasta hacerle llegar a su clímax, él también estaba por llegar al suyo solo que salio de ella y con un poco de estimulación termino sobre su vientre mientras jadeaba en el oído de ella. Al terminar la beso con tranquilidad, ella podía sentir su cariño con el la besaba y ella correspondía de igual manera –. No te vuelvas a alejar de mí. - hablo jadeante.

– Esta... bien. - sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus cuerpo bañados en sudor –, ¿Ahora si hablaremos? - él asintió besándola de nuevo, no se cansaría de besarla.


	22. Verdades

**Nota** : _Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama sí :3_

* * *

Capitulo 22 "Verdades"

Inu-no llego al hospital acompañado por mas guardaespaldas. Llego a la sala de espera donde estaban esperando a que les dieran informes sobre Naraku, frunció el ceño al no ver a Sesshomaru ni a Rin ahí, los busco con la mirada pero nada.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece ? —pregunto una enfermera que acaba de salir del quirófano.

– Nada. - dio media vuelta y fue a la oficina de Menomaru.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Que ni Sesshomaru ni Rin están donde dijiste.

– Que raro, mas cámaras los vieron antes de ser apagadas.

– ¿Se habrán dado cuenta? - Inu-no se llevo la mano a la barbilla.

– Lo dudo, solo nosotros dos sabíamos lo que pretendías.

– ¿Donde esta tu hijo?

– Se fue a casa, me llamo para decirme que tenia que salir.

– Ah si yo vi su auto salir cuando entraba yo al estacionamiento. ¿Se habrán fugado?

– No lo sé, encenderé las cámaras del estacionamiento. - frunció el ceño.

– ¿Que ocurre?

– El auto de él aun sigue.

– Deben de estar con Shiori.

– Entonces no pueden ir ahí. - hablo Menomaru antes de que saliera de la oficina para ir a donde Shiori.

– ¿Por qué?

– Irasue esta ahí con la niña, además hay dos oficiales custodiando la puerta.

– ¿Tienes cámaras ahí?

– Tenia, pero la policía las quito ya que estoy acusado de complicidad y por negligencia medica, cualquier mal movimiento que haga me cierran el hospital y me llevan a la cárcel.

– Así que tenderemos que planear algo para retirar esas acusaciones.

– ¿Que tienes en mente?

– Presión, hay que averiguar la debilidad de cada uno así harán lo que nosotros queramos.

Sesshomaru le levanto un poco para que Rin pudiera limpiarse, le presto su camisa para que se la pusiera después se recostaron en el sofá nuevamente, ella recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho del peli-plata quien solo se había puesto los bóxer.

– ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eras hijo del señor Taisho? - comenzó ella con las preguntas.

– Por qué no lo considere importante, no lo veo como un padre.

– ¿Qué paso, por que no estas tú con él?

– Tenia tres años apenas recuerdo. Llego a casa y le dijo a mi madre que se iría, que tenia una mujer que le había dado otro hijo y que quería estar con ella.

– ¿Qué hizo tu madre?

– Lo dejo ir, pero eso no fue todo, a los pocos meses llegaron a desalojarnos de la casa y ella ya no tenia ni un solo peso, él le había quitado todo. - Rin sintió un nudo en la garganta.

– ¿Que paso después?

– Con el poco dinero que ese señor le dejo rento una casa pequeña donde empezamos a vivir. Ella comenzó a buscar trabajo.

– ¿Y los familiares de tu madre?

– Aparecieron cuando yo tenia seis años, se excusaron diciendo que apenas se acaban de enterar que se había divorciado. Dijeron que querían ayudar pero con una condición.

– ¿Cual? - lo abrazo con fuerza.

– Que me dejara con ellos y que ella se fuera de la cuidad,

– ¿Querían que te abandonara?

– Si pero ella no acepto y no volvimos a saber de ellos. Ella fue y ha sido madre y padre para mí, encontró trabajo como recepcionista en un hotel donde le permitían llevarme,

– ¿Dónde conociste a Naraku y kagura?

– Sí, sus padres eran dueños del hotel donde trabajaba mi madre.

– ¿Tus estudios?

– Estudie en una primaria publica al igual que la secundaria donde comencé a trabajar por las tardes para ayudar a mi madre con los gastos, cuando entre a la preparatoria conseguí una beca la cual me llevo a estudiar a Londres.

– ¿Tu madre sigue trabajando?

– Es dueña del hotel donde te hospedabas, cuando recibí la beca le daba todo lo que ganaba y la paga de donde ella trabajaba era buena y cuando me fui a Londres le enviaba dinero el cual invirtió en el hotel. - también le contó lo de Shiori.

Sesshomaru termino de hablar y hubo silencio por unos minutos hasta que sintió mojado su pecho. Frunció el ceño y miro a Rin quien estaba llorando, se removió un poco y le tomo la barbilla para verla a los ojos.

– ¿Porque lloras? - ella lo miro y lo abrazo con fuerza.

– Debió ser muy difícil crecer sin tu padre. Y luego lo de tu madre y esa pequeña. - soltó el llanto y él acaricio sus cabellos, ahora ya sabia todo de él.

– Prefiero la vida que tengo. - ella lo miro confundida –. De ver crecido con ese señor quizás sería igual de inútil que Inuyasha. - ella rió y él limpio sus lágrimas con delicadeza –. Cuéntame de tu padre.

– No hay mucho que contar. - suspiro mientras seguía abrazándolo.

– ¿Segura? 0.o - ella bajo la mirada –. Si no quieres hablar no te obligare.

– Me odia. - mas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? - no entendía por que decía eso pues por su padre él estaba ahí.

– Tenia como cuatro años y todos los fines de semana mi madre me llevaba a un parque donde yo jugaba con un perrito que tenia y ella se sentaba en las raíces de un árbol para dibujar sus nuevos diseños, un día mi padre le insistió que no fuera pero yo si quería ir, mi madre me llevo pero antes de llegar al auto... - respiro hondo –, un auto negro se atravesó frente a nosotras, bajaron tres hombres encapuchados y nos subieron al auto. No recuerdo exactamente a donde nos llevaron pero si recuerdo que a mi me encerraron pero podía ver lo que pasaba afuera. Solo vi que hablaban con mi madre pero no sabia sobre que, ella lloraba y negaba cuando después, uno de esos hombres le dio un tiro en la cabeza. - se tembló de miedo solo de recordar, él la abrazo con fuerza mientras ella lloraba nunca le había dicho eso a nadie, ni a Kikyo a nadie.

– Si no quieres continuar no lo hagas. - susurró en voz suave. Pero ella continuo.

– Me de dejaron de nuevo en donde nos encontraron. Como pude volví a casa y mi padre estaba ahí en la puerta y con mamá en brazos. - Sesshomaru sintió un nudo en la garganta –. Desde ese día mi padre ya no me hablaba, me llevaba con él a cada casa que nos mudábamos pero nunca me decía el por qué de cada cambio, solo decía nos vamos, nunca fue cariñoso era como vivir sola pues él no llegaba hasta la noche.

– Que... ¿Que pasaría si él estuviese vivo? - ella limpio sus lágrimas y lo miro confundida.

– No lo sé.

– Él está vivo. - dijo serio y ella dejo de abrazarlo para ponerse de pie.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Naraku te dijo una parte es justo que sepas lo demás. - se puso de pie y le contó todo de su padre.

Ya no lloraba solo se acercó de nuevo a la ventana no entendía la actitud de su padre pues nunca le demostró afecto ni interés.

– ¿Seguro que ya no me estas ocultando mas? - él la abrazo por la espalda.

– No, eso es todo. - susurro en su oído –. Pero a ti te falta algo.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Quien es ese tal Suikotsu y por qué te hablaba con tanta confianza? - ella se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Celoso?

– Ya sabes la respuesta. - le robo un beso apasionado y al alejarse le mordió el labio –. Empecemos de nuevo, sin mentiras - la tomó de la cintura –. Cualquier problema lo enfrentaremos juntos. - su semblante era sereno y su voz suave, ella se sonrojó por la manera en que la estaba mirando.

– Esta bien. - acaricio su torso desnudo.

– No me provoques - hablo él antes de volver a besarla.

– Él es un amigo. - dijo al separarse de él para sentarse en el sofá –. Lo conocí el día que Yura apareció. De hecho él vino aquí por Yura. - él frunció el ceño y tomo asiento aun lado de ella.

– ¿Cómo es eso?

– Antes dime la verdad ¿no te casaras con Yura? - él la miro serio y comenzó a acorralarla contra el sofá haciendo que la camisa se le subiera hasta los glúteos.

– Te lo dije el otro día, no pienso casarme con ella - se acercó a su rostro rozando su nariz con la de ella –. Eres la única para mí. - antes de que pudiera responder la beso tranquilamente. Su mano se paso por debajo de su camisa acariciándola lentamente haciéndola estremecer.

– E-espera. - lo alejo un poco –. Deja explicarte primero.

– Te escucho. - se acomodó aun lado de ella acariciando sus piernas mientras ella dificultosamente le decía todo lo que Suikotsu le había contado sobre él y Yura.

– ¿Tres años?

– Sí, solo que nunca decía tener novia por su peligroso trabajo. - Sesshomaru seguía acariciándola –. ¿La quisiste?

– Era mas bien costumbre, pues solo salíamos pocas veces ya que ella seguía "estudiando"

– Ya veo ¿que harás ahora que sabes esto?

– Nada, pues hace unos días la vi con Inuyasha así que le pedí que no me buscará pero parece no entender. - su voz sonaba con fastidio Yura lo tenia harto. Ella suspiro mientras él le quitaba la camisa.

Estaba decidida, después de su separación con Inuyasha no quería tener a ese hijo. Se encontraba esperando a ser recibida en esa clínica clandestina, no le convenía que alguien supiera de su embarazo.

"Maldita Rin!" - la maldición internamente pues la odiaba ya que por culpa de ella Sesshomaru no le hacía caso e Inuyasha la había dejado.

Inicio de flashback

Después de encontrar a Inuyasha en la cama con otra salio del departamento y fue a su antigua casa, la casa estaba hecha un desastre pues hacia años que su madre murió y su padre se fue, ahí vivía antes de irse con Inuyasha.

Tomo asiento en un sofá y miró el resultado de los análisis, estaba embarazada. Suspiro con pesadez, pensaba que quizás al hablarlo con Inuyasha él se pondrá feliz y seguirían como en un principio.

Para la noche ya ambos estaban en el departamento.

– Puedes quedarte aquí, yo me iré. - hablo Inuyasha mientras sacaba sus maletas.

– ¿Por qué?

– Esto no da para mas, pasamos buenos momentos pero eso no es suficiente para llevar una vida junta.

– Tu no puedes dejarme.

– Si puedo y lo haré, te recuerdo que no nos casamos, así que no tengo responsabilidad contigo.

– ¿Que pasaría si estuviera embaraza?

– ¿Que mas? Darte dinero para que abortes, por suerte tomabas pastillas ¿no? Si no eso seria un gran problema. - ella apretó los puños.

– Tienes razón. Dime una cosa ¿me dejas por Yura o por Rin? Se que fuiste a buscarla al hospital después de que te denuncio por intentar abusar de ella.

– Por Rin. - respondió serio.

– Creí que me amabas.

– Yo también lo creía. - se acercó a ella –. Pero desde esa noche que vi a Rin en brazos de Sesshomaru me di cuenta que... la quiero. El día que se besaron en la universidad sentí unos celos inmensos.

– Pues que mal por ti, ella nos odia.

– Tal vez a ti si, a mí no.

– No seas idiota Inuyasha. - camino hacia la ventana –. ¿Qué te hace creer que no te odia?

– Por que la conozco y sé que solo estça con Sesshomaru para causarme celos.

– Iluso.

– Adiós. Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo. - se fue dejándola sola.

Fin del flashback

– Aome Higurashi. - hablo la recepcionista.

– ¿Que de ocurre?

– Ya puede pasar. - Aome se levantó y camino lentamente hasta llegar a consultorio donde una chica iba saliendo del consultorio, lloraba mientras hablaba por teléfono, Le pedía a su madre que fuera por ella que no había podido deshacerse del bebé. Decidió ignorarla y entrar.

– ¿Es Aome? - pregunto una señora como de unos cuarenta años, parecía molesta.

– Así es. - se quedo de pie frente a ella.

– ¿Qué esperas? Quítate la ropa de la cintura para abajo.

Aome comenzó a desnudarse, la mujer le dijo que se subiera a la camilla que se encontraba ahí, estaba algo sucia y cubierta de sangre.

– Muévete niña que no tengo todo el tiempo. - Aome trago y se recostó –. Abre las piernas, sentirás un ligero ardor.

– ¿Están limpias esas herramientas?

– Claro que si. - se colocó unos guantes y tomo unas pinzas que Aome vio que tenían sangre. Media hora después ya habían terminado –. Ya puedes irte.

– ¿No tengo que quedarme para ver como sigo?

– ¿Qué es aquí? ¿El seguro social? Así que vístete y vete ya.

– ¿Y si me duele?

– Solo tomas una paracetamol y ya.

Aome termino de vestirse y salió de ahí. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, su entre pierna ardía mientras había comenzado a sangrar como si fuera su periodo, pero lo veía normal ya que la recepcionista del lugar le había dicho que eso ocurriría y que le duraría unas dos semanas.

Llego al departamento y se recostó, tenia que ir a la universidad pero no se sentía bien, total ya había perdido las primeras tres horas así que mas daba perder el día.

Naraku había salido bien de la operación, Kikyo se encontraba a su lado esperando a que despertara, la madre de él se había ido a descansar un poco ya que se quedaría en la tarde con él para que Kikyo se fuera. Kagura no podía quedarse ya que tenía trabajo por hacer aun así iría a la hora de visita.

– ¿Dónde estoy? - hablo él después de un rato de haber despertado.

– Naraku. - Kikyo se acercó a él.

– ¿Qué me paso? - ella le contó y él recordó –. ¿No estas molesta?

– Al principio si por que creí que nos habías dejado plantados, pero en cuanto me llamaron vine corriendo.

– ¿Has estado aquí toda la noche?

– Sí, también estaba tu madre, Kagura, Sesshomaru, Rin y el chico que vio lo que paso.

– Acércate - ella lo hizo –. Mas cerca. - Kikyo así lo hizo, él movió un brazo y la agarro por la nuca para besarla, ella correspondió y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos –. ¿Por qué lloras?

– Creí que morirías. - lo abrazo con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

– Hierva mala nunca muere. - comento con gracia para que ella dejara de llorar.


	23. Hora de volver

**Nota** : _Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama sí :3_

* * *

Capitulo 23 "Hora de volver"

Por suerte la casa de campo tenia agua, así Rin pudo darse una ducha. Al salir se volvió a poner la misma ropa de la noche anterior.

– Ya puedes entrar. - le dijo a Sesshomaru quien revisaba su móvil ya que lo había apagado la noche anterior –. ¿Ocurrió algo?

– Naraku esta bien. - respondió serio y ella lo abrazo.

– Me alegra. - él le dio un casto beso –. Ve a ducharte. - hablo una vez que dejaron de besarse.

– Hubiera sido mejor ducharnos juntos. - susurro en voz sensual y ella sonrió.

– ¿No te cansas? - pregunto divertida pues después de haber hablado volvieron a entregarse.

– No. - ella se sonrojo y él sonrió de lado, se alejo de ella para tomar su camisa del sofá, estaba por entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba el baño cuando tocaron la puerta. Ellos cruzaron miradas y él se coloco la camisa sin abotonarla –. Quédate detrás de mi. - le ordeno en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

– Abran soy yo, Suzaku. - hablo él para que ellos le abrieran la puerta. Rin fue la que abrió al escuchar que era él.

– ¿Paso algo? - pregunto el peli-plata.

Suzaku lo miro y de inmediato desvió la mirada de él ya que verlo así podía darse una idea de lo que paso.

– Creo que ya pueden volver, escuche que Inu-no le dijo a mi padre que no mencionara nada de anoche y que seguirían actuando normal. Ustedes pueden decir que se fugaron por que tenían cosas que hablar. No pueden decir que se fueron por que ya sabían lo que planearían ya que nos podía ir mal a los tres.

– Tienes razón. - hablo Rin y se acerco para abrazarlo –. Gracias por ayudarnos.

– Lo hago con gusto. - correspondía el abrazo –. Pueden llevarse mi auto, ya en el hospital lo dejan y utilizas tu auto - Sesshomaru asintió. Salió de ahí dejándolos de nuevo solos, ellos limpiaron un poco el desastre que habían hecho en la sala.

Iban de regreso a la cuidad, ella miraba por la ventanilla suspiro, tenia gana de preguntarle algo a Sesshomaru pero no se atrevía, él noto su inquietud.

– ¿Pasa algo? - ella lo miro y apretó los labios.

– Quería hacerte una pregunta. - hablo con voz tímida.

– Dime. - la miro de reojo, ella trago en seco y después lo miro fijamente.

– ¿Odias a Inu-no? - él frunció el ceño –. Digo por lo que les hizo a ti y a tu madre.

– No, odiarlo seria darle una importancia que no tiene. - respondió serio, el hecho de que no hablara de él no quería decir que lo odiara solo que no lo veía como padre –. ¿Los odias? - pregunto de repente.

– ¿A quienes?

– Inuyasha y Aome. - ella negó.

– A pesar de lo que me hicieron no podría odiarlos. - respondió sincera –, fueron parte importante de mi vida. - eso lo dijo en susurró pero él la escucho pero no le molesto pues sabía que ella había sido su amiga de hace años y él había sido su primer novio.

– Vivirás de nuevo en la casa conmigo.

– ¿Qué? No es necesario, ayer Kagura me dijo que ya podía volver a mi casa.

– Aun así te quedaras conmigo, al menos hasta que Inu-no y Menomaru estén tras las rejas.

– ¿Has hablado con mi padre?

– No, él que habla con él es Naraku pero no le ha llamado desde hace unos días.

– ¿Ha dicho si vendrá?

– Lo dijo en un principio, pero no dijo cuando.

– ¿Te volverás a ir a Londres? - él la miro de reojo, en un principio si quería irse ya, pero con todo lo que había pasado últimamente lo pensaba mas.

– No. - respondió después de varios segundos, ella sonrió y él le tomo de la mano.

– ¿A donde vamos?

– Ahora a mi casa, necesito darme una ducha y supongo que tú querrás cambiarte de ropa.

– Sí. - sonrió.

Una vez que llegaron, él entro a ducharse mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa, al estar listos se fueron al hospital donde dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento, se tomaron la mano y se dirigieron al edificio. Algunas enfermeras que llegaban al igual que ellos los miraban y murmuraban cosas pues algunas creía que él era gay porque por mas que se le insinuaran él no hacia caso.

– Nos ven raro. - susurró ella.

– No hagas caso. - apretó mas su mano.

Antes de entrar Rin reconoció a Aome quien caminaba con dificultad, se soltó de la mano de Sesshomaru se acerco a la chica quien estaba pálida.

– ¿Aome?

– No... molestes.

– ¡Estas sangrando! - Aome miro hacia y en efecto sus jeans estaban llenos de sangre, le dolía la cabeza y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

– Rin. - llego Sesshomaru con ellas.

– Hay que llevarla adentro. - hablo Rin tratando de ayudarla pero Aome se negaba.

– ¡No me toques! Yo... puedo sola. - se tambaleo pero Rin la sostuvo y miro a Sesshomaru.

– No puedo dejarla así. - le vio con mirada suplicante y él suspiro, se acerco para ayudarle a caminar, entre los dos ayudaron a Aome entrar al hospital donde se la llevaron otros doctores y enfermeras.

– ¿Por qué la ayudaste? - pregunto él una vez que iban en el ascensor.

– Se veía mal, lo hice por la amistad que una vez tuvimos. - él la tomo de la cintura y la miro a los ojos le agrada esa parte noble de ella –. Sabes, Suzaku me dio una dirección donde es probable que estén los padres de Ayumi, pienso ir esta tarde.

– Te llevare.

– Puedo ir sola. - él la miro serio –. Aunque estaría genial que me acompañaras. - se puso de puntillas para besarlo antes de salir de ascensor, él correspondió el beso.

– Vete antes de que te secuestre. - susurró él y ella sonrió de una forma tierna.

Salió del ascensor y primero fue a sus pacientes para después ir a ver a Shiori y Ayumi.

Sesshomaru llego a la séptima planta antes de comenzar su trabajo iría a ver a Naraku para ver como seguía, Kikyo iba saliendo de la habitación solo hizo una reverencia y se fue. Él entro y debía admitir que Naraku se veía mejor de lo que pensó, solo tenia un yeso en la mano izquierda y un collarín.

– Creí que aun estarías en tu luna de miel. - hablo con burla Naraku, pues cuando pregunto por él Kikyo le digo que lo había visto irse con Rin.

– Teníamos que volver. - respondió serio mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta –. ¿Como te sientes?

– Me duele todo. ¿Ya volviste con Rin? - pregunto con picardía a pasar de sentirse mal quería saber como le había ido.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo.

– Oh Sesshomaru como si no viera esas marcas en tu cuello. - él se llevo disimuladamente la mano a cuello y Naraku soltó un carcajada que no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo pues le dolía el pecho, pero sí tenía marcas que Rin le había dejado –. Sí así quedaste tu... no imagino como quedo ella.

– Ya cállate, te ves mejor cuando no hablabas.

– En verdad me da gusto... que ustedes arreglaran sus asuntos.

Sesshomaru se acercó a él y comenzó a revisarlo.

– Lo sabe todo. - hablo seco.

– ¿Que quieres decir con todo?

– Su padre y el motivo por el cual estamos aquí.

– ¿Cómo lo tomo?

– Mejor de lo qué pensé. - admitió pues creía que se molestaría, pero se había molestado mas cuando supo que él era un Taisho.

– Al menos ya sabe la verdad y podremos ayudarle... mejor.

Siguieron hablando un rato más, Naraku trataba de sacarle más información de lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero Sesshomaru no le decía más de lo que debía saber.

– ¿Duele? - pregunto Rin mientras movía de a poco las piernas de Ayumi.

– Poco. - murmuró la pequeña. Rin suspiró y siguió masajeando sus piernas.

– ¿Quieres conocer a otra niña? - Ayumi la miro y bajo la mirada –. Yo no te haré daño. - le susurró en voz suave –. ¿Puedo abrazarte? - Ayumi levanto la mirada y asintió, Rin la abrazo con delicadeza para no lastimar su frágil cuerpo.

No entendía como había madres tan desnaturalizadas para golpear a una pequeña de tan solo dos años, trato de contener las lágrimas para que la niña no se asustara, había hablado con la psicóloga de los niños quien había visto a Ayumi esa mañana. Al darle el informe a Rin le dijo que le tuviera paciencia que se recuperaría solo que necesitaba alguien que le diera la confianza.

La levanto con cuidado y la colocó en una silla de ruedas pues aún era pronto para ponerla a caminar. La llevo a la habitación de enfrente donde se encontraba Shiori quizás podrían llevarse bien y al ser niñas ayudarse mutuamente.

– ¿Quien es usted? - pregunto Irasue, la había visto días atrás pero no sabia su nombre.

– Rin Parks. - extendió su mano e Irasue hizo lo mismo dando un ligero apretón.

– Irasue Nakamura. - Rin la miro detenidamente, sin duda Sesshomaru tenia parecido con ella –. ¿Que se le ofrece?

– Vera... - comenzó a explicarle la idea que tenía en mente –. ¿Qué opina?

– Que es una buena idea. - respondió seria –. Le avisare a Sesshomaru para que no se sorprenda al ver a la niña aquí.

– Me parece bien.

– ¿Conoce a Sesshomaru? -pregunto Irasue mientras sentaba con cuidado a Shiori en la orilla de la cama.

– Sí. - se limitó a solo decirle que si, no le correspondía a ella decirle sobre su relación.

Ambas colaron a las niñas sobre el sofá donde ella comenzaron a interactuar, Rin sentía la curiosidad de saber que pasaba o paso con Aome pero no quería irse y dejar a Irasue con las dos pequeñas.

– Puede ir tranquila. - Irasue la saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Perdón? - hablo confundida.

– Se ve que tienes cosas por hacer, ve yo cuido de las niñas - Rin le sonrió e hizo una reverencia antes de salir.

Bajo hasta la primera planta para pedir informes sobre ella.

– Hola Souta, ¿tienes información de la chica que venía conmigo hace un rato?

Souta la recepcionista comenzó a buscar la información en la computadora pues para esa hora ya deberían de estar sus datos en la base.

– No puedo darte mucha información, solo puedo decirte que fue llevada a la segunda planta.

– Gracias. - dio la vuelta pero se regreso –. ¿Ya informaron a sus familiares?

– Ella dijo no tener, así que a nadie se ha llamado y pues nadie ha venido a preguntar por ella.

– ¿Me dejarías hacer una llamada? - señaló el teléfono que se encontraba aun lado.

– Claro. - Rin le sonrió agradecida y tomo el teléfono, cerro los ojos tratando de recordar el numero de Inuyasha, era increíble como se había olvidado de su numero telefónico en poco tiempo.

A como iba recordando cada número lo iba presionando.

– ¿Bueno? - se escucho la voz de Inuyasha y Rin suspiro para tomar fuerzas y hablar.

– Soy Rin. - no recibió respuesta –. Te llame por qué Aome llego mal.

– Creí que me llamabas para otra cosa.

– Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. - hablo seria –. Solo lo hice como responsabilidad de médico avisar a alguien sobre su familiar internado.

– ¿Que le paso?

– No lo sé, solo llame para decirte que ella estaba aquí. - antes de que pudiera responder ella ya había colgado –. Gracias Souten.

– De nada Rin. - le sonrió y Rin se dirigió al ascensor.

Souten había sido una buen compañía mientras comía en sus tristes días sin Sesshomaru, pues ella también iba a comer a la cafetería de enfrente, si bien aun no eran las mejores amigas se llevaban bien.

Al llegar al segundo piso -maternidad- camino por unos pasillos hasta toparse con Menomaru.

– Señorita Rin. - se acercó a ella –. Luce radiante el día de hoy.

– Muchas gracias señor, con permiso. - camino a paso rápido pasando por un lado de él cosa que provocó mas a Menomaru nunca nadie se le había resistido tanto.

Rin llego a la habitación de Aome, quien estaba dormida. La observo desde afuera a través del cristal.

– Es increíble como las mujeres recurren a clínicas clandestinas para abortar. - hablo una doctora acercándose a Rin.

– ¿A que se refiere?

– Esa chica se practico un aborto en una clínica clandestina y le resultó peor. Como no tienen la higiene necesaria en esos lugares se infecto, y para poder salvar su vida tuve que sacarle la matriz.

Rin parpadeo varias veces.

– ¿Ella ya lo sabe?

– Aún no, estoy esperando a que despierte. Hay mujeres que quieren tener hijos y no pueden, y hay otras que pueden y no los quieren.

– Triste realidad. - respiro hondo, tenia que irse ya que de seguro Inuyasha no tardaba en llegar y no quería encontrárselo –, debo irme, gracias por la información. - estrecharon sus manos y ella se fue de ahí.

Entro al ascensor para regresar a su trabajo pues ya sabia lo que había pasado con Aome, era una lastima que pasara todo eso pero ¿ella que podía hacer? suspiro y al llegar a su consultorio se sorprendió un poco de ver una rosas rojas sobre su escritorio, se acerco y busco una tarjeta al encontrarla comenzó a leerla.

"Espero que te gusten, te llevare esta noche a cenar. ATTE: Sesshomaru"

Sonrió de oreja de oreja sus mejillas se enrojecieron y acomodó las flores a un lado de la ventana, saco su móvil para llamarlo.

– Gracias por las flores.

– ¿Te gustaron?

– Sí.

– Te veo esta noche. - su voz no era seria como de costumbre podría decirse que sonaba ¿coqueta? cosa que la ponía nerviosa.

– Claro. - aseguro. Colgaron y ella se dispuso a acomodar unos papeles que tenia que llenar, nuevos pacientes que llegaban y otros que eran dados de alta.

Inuyasha llego al hospital y pregunto por Aome, le preguntaron que que era de ella y tuvo que responder que era su esposo para que le permitieran verla.

Llego a la segunda planta y busco la habitación que le habían dicho. Antes de entrar la vio atravez del cristal, Aome se encontraba llorando pero no era de tristeza si no de molestia hacía a Rin, ni siquiera ella sabía porque le tenia coraje en ese momento.

– ¿Qué le paso? - pregunto Inuyasha a una doctora que iba saliendo de la habitación.

– ¿Es familiar de ella? - él la miro y suspiro.

– Mi ex esposa.

– Entiendo. - comenzó a decirle que había llegado en mal estado y sangrando, al terminar de explicar Inuyasha solo miro de nuevo a Aome.

– Gracias por la información, yo me encargare de todos los gastos del hospital.

– ¿No quiere pasar a verla?

– No creo que sea conveniente.

– Sabe creo que seria bueno que viera un psicólogo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Vamos a mi consultorio y le explico. - él asintió y lo guió hasta su consultorio –- Tome asiento. - le hizo un ademán para que pasara.

– ¿Qué sucede con ella? - pregunto al tomar asiento.

– Parece estar resentida con alguien, perdone mi indiscreción pero ¿la engaño?

– Sí, pero lo nuestro nunca estuvo bien desde un principio.

Ellos siguieron hablando sobre Aome, Inuyasha le pidió que no le dijera que él estuvo ahí, que de igual manera se haría cargo de todos los gastos. Una vez que terminaron Inuyasha salió del hospital, lo estaba esperando Koga el cual traía mala cara.

– ¿Por qué traes esa cara? - pregunto Inuyasha.

– El imbécil de Miroku decidió entregarse por su propia cuenta. - respondió molesto.

– ¿Por qué hizo eso?

– Al parecer su abogado le convenció diciendo que reducirían su condena si se entregaba y confesaba todo, él idiota se lo creyó.

– Pues déjalo, él ya tomo su decisión.

– ¿A ti qué te pasa? Hasta hace poco tu querías vengarte de Rin.

– Pero ya no.

– ¿No me digas que te terminaste enamorando de ella? - pregunto con burla.

– ¿Algún problema si fuera así?

– Ja, ja, ja, parece que haberla visto con otro te dio en el orgullo, pero no creo que la quieras.

– Tú no sabes nada. - le reprocho y subió a su auto.

– ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

– Recuperar a Rin. - hablo confiado y Koga solo negó –. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Ayame buscarla y tratar de volver con ella.

– Eso ya no me interesa, estoy mejor soltero.

– Es tu decisión. - encendió el auto –. Nos vemos. - arranco dejando ahí a Koga quien aun seguía molesto.

Quizás él se iría a la cárcel, pero seria por algo que valdría la pena pues ya planeaba algo para Rin.

Ya estaba terminando de guardas sus cosas, ya había bañado a Ayumi, la acostó de nuevo y le llevo sus cena, Suzaku se quedaría a cuidarla y ella lo haría la noche siguiente. Sesshomaru la esperaba afuera de su consultorio.

– ¿Llevas mucho esperando? - él negó. Ella le sonrió y se acerco para darle un beso, él la tomo por la cintura para apegarla mas a él.

– Buenas moches. - se escucho una voz seria, ellos dejaron de besarse y miraron al hombre que estaba aun lado de ellos.

– Buenas noches Señor Menomaru. - saludo Rin.

– ¿Tienen una relación? - fingía no saber nada al igual que ellos.

– Así es. - hablo el peli-plata abrazando a Rin por la cintura en forma posesiva.

– Felicidades, espero que su relación no afecte su trabajo.

– No lo hará. - le aseguro Rin quien también abrazo a Sesshomaru.

– Con permiso. - se retiro y Rin suspiro con nervios, le seria muy dificil fingir ante él.

– ¿Nos vamos? - le susurró el peli-plata comenzando a caminar aún con ella sujetada de la cintura.

– Claro. - Rin sonrió y caminaron así abrazados hasta el ascensor pues podían sentir la mirada de Menomaru sobre ellos.

Al salir del edificio se encontraron a Suikotsu quien al verlos se acerco para saludar.

– Hola Rin, me alegro que arreglaran sus cosas. - los miro a los dos.

– Gracias. - respondió Rin mientras Sesshomaru la abrazaba mas posesivamente, cosa que hizo que Rin riera –. ¿Has venido a ver a Naraku?

– Y a Kagura. - Rin lo miro con cierta burla –. Estamos trabajando juntos investigando el accidente de Naraku. - dijo rápido al ver la expresión de Rin.

– No tienes que darme explicaciones. - susurró Rin y Sesshomaru miro con seriedad a Suikotsu ¿Quién se creía para hablarle con tanta confianza? Suikotsu miro a Sesshomaru.

– Espero que un día podamos hablar.

– ¿Cuando? - hablo serio.

– Mañana ¿te parece bien? - el peli-plata asintió –. Le enviare a Rin un mensaje con la direccion donde nos encontraremos. - miro a Rin –. Nos vemos luego. - le sonrió y Rin por igual, entro al hospital y ellos entraron al auto.

– ¿Estas molesto?

– ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? - ella sonrió se se acerco a él.

– Me gustas más cuando te pones celoso. - susurró en sus labios.

Él no respondió, sólo se apodero de sus labios en un beso tranquilo que ella correspondió. Al separase ella volvió a su lugar y {el encendió el auto para irse.

Londres, Inglaterra.

El señor Kawamaru se levantaba de su camilla, ya estaba dado de alta.

– ¿Qué hará ahora que ha sido dado de alta? - hablo un joven de unos veinticinco años.

– ¿Qué mas? Volver a Japón, hace días que Naraku no me ha llamado.

– ¿Quiere que lo acompañe?

– Claro que sí Izumo, me has ayudado mucho estos tres últimos años.

Izumo era un investigador al igual que Suikotsu, fue contratado por Kawamaru para investigar pistas sobre Inu-no y al parecer tenia algunas cosas.

– Me tome la libertad de comprar los boletos de avión, salimos en dos horas.

– Siempre tan eficiente. - salieron de la habitación y fueron a pagar la cuenta.

– ¿En verdad confía en ese tal Naraku y Sesshomaru?

– Sí, gracias a ellos estoy vivo aun, además supongo que han hecho muy bien su trabajo, no es fácil aguantar a Rin. - Izumo sonrió.

– Perdone mi curiosidad pero ¿no tiene una foto de su hija?

– No, lo único que me interesa ahora es que no muera o que Inu-no la obligue a firme una carta poder o de renuncia sobre su herencia.

– Entiendo, que bien que se preocupe de su hija. - al salir del hospital tomaron un taxi para ir al aeropuerto.

– Sí como no. - murmuro Kawamaru al subir al taxi.

Antes de subir al avión y apagar su móvil iba a mandarle un texto a Naraku avisándole que ya iba de regreso pero pensó que seria mejor darles la sorpresa, total llegaría al amanecer a la cuidad.


	24. Decisiones

**Nota** : _Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama sí :3_

* * *

Capitulo 24 "Decisiones"

Sesshomaru llevo a Rin a un restaurante, le abrió la puerta del copiloto para ayudarla a bajar.

– ¿Todo bien? - la noto algo pensativa.

– No vengo vestida para un lugar así. - miro la entrada del restaurante y por lo que se veía era un lugar elegante. Él sonrió de lado y negó lentamente, la tomo de la cintura.

– Para mí luces perfecta. - susurró rozando sus labios, pudo ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante esas palabras. Rin sintió un nudo en el estomago mientras que su corazón se aceleraba. Sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, ella tubo que aferrarse a él ya que sentía que sus piernas temblaban cada que él le daba ese tipo de besos –. Entremos. - hablo una vez que dejaron de besarse.

– Sí. - hablo con una sonrisa que a él le encantaba.

La tomo de la mano y entraron al lugar se veía elegante. Rin parpadeo varias veces, un mesero los guió hasta su mesa cerca a la ventana. Una mesera se acerco para tomar sus ordenes y después de minutos llego con lo que habían pedido.

– ¿Te gusta? - pregunto al ver que miraba el lugar.

– Es es hermoso. - susurró con un brillo en sus ojos.

– No más que tú. - murmuró él y Rin lo miro sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? La estaba halagando y aunque le gustara que fuese así con ella la ponía nerviosa.

Sesshomaru podía darse cuenta que la ponía nerviosa y eso le agradaba, verla así por él.

– ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

– Te escucho. - tomo un sorbo de la copa de vino tinto que habían pedido.

– Sí yo me siguiera vistiendo como cuando nos conocimos, ¿estarías como ahora conmigo? - él arqueo la ceja ¿qué pregunta era esa?

– Sí. - respondió como si nada.

– ¿Seguro? - tenia dudas. Él respiro hondo y la miro a los ojos.

– Por supuesto, si bien cambiaste tu apariencia por fuera pero, sigues siendo la misma por dentro. - le tomo la mano –. ¿Acaso no recuerdas la primera noche que estuvimos juntos? - ella abrió la boca.

Parpadeo varias veces tratando de recordar pues eso había sido hacer ¿qué? ¿un mes? mas o menos, y entonces aquellas palabras llegaron a su memoria "Desde que te vi en el puente, no logro sacarte de mis pensamientos" solo de recordarlo sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía rápidamente.

– ¿Recordaste? - él no apartaba su mirada de ella quien asintió ante su pregunta –. ¿Tienes mas dudas? - su voz era suave.

– N-no. - dijo en susurró apenas audible para ella y para él quien elevo la mano de Rin y la llevo a sus labios besando cada nudillo, ella lo miraba y sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada por la manera en la que él era con ella. Si algo agradecía a su padre, fue que le mando a ese hombre maravilloso –. ¿Como esta Naraku? Supe que despertó por qué Kikyo me aviso.

– Mejor, solo estará unos días mas internado.

– No alcance a ir a verlo.

– Él entenderá que tienes mucho trabajo. - soltó su mano y puso los codos sobre la mesa apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos –. Suzaku me dijo que te ofreciste para atender a Shiori.

– Así es, como estoy a cargo de Ayumi puedo cuidar de ambas, espero que no te moleste.

– Para nada, estaré mas tranquilo sabiendo que tu la estas cuidando. - admitió pues confiaba en ella –. ¿Cuando planeas ir a ver a la madre de Ayumi?

– Mañana después de la comida, ¿me acompañaras? - él asintió.

Continuaron con su platica mientras terminaban su comida, al terminar Sesshomaru pago y se fueron a la casa de él, no la dejaría regresar a su casa hasta saber que estaría segura.

Sesshomaru fue el primero en despertar, estando con ella hasta se olvidaba de ir a correr, la observo dormir plácidamente sobre su pecho desnudo, nunca se cansaría de ella.

– Buenos días. - hablo ella abrazándolo con fuerza.

– ¿Llevas mucho despierta?

– Sí, pero me agrada estar así. - se acurruco en su pecho y él acaricio su hombro desnudo.

– Tienes que ir a la universidad. - hablo serio.

– Lo sé, pero quisiera quedarme todo el día contigo.

– Yo igual, pero eso sera el domingo.

– ¿Por qué hasta entonces? - lo dijo como si faltara una eternidad.

– Solo faltan dos días. - era viernes –. Ese día tu descansas y como yo aun no decido mi día de descanso pediré el domingo.

– Me parece bien, me gustaría ir al parque. - se levanto un poco para verlo a los ojos.

– ¿Tienes en mente uno? - ella sonrió y asintió.

Se levanto de la cama envolviéndose con la sabana para dirigirse al baño, él solo la observaba y se levanto enseguida de ella.

– Tengo que ir a casa por algo. - dijo una vez que terminaron sus desayunos.

– Te acompaño. - ella asintió y fueron a la casa de ella.

Kawamaru e Izumo bajaron del avión y salieron del aeropuerto.

– ¿Desea desayunar primero o prefiere ir a su casa?

– Quiero ir a la casa, quiero ver en que condiciones la tiene esa niña.

– Como ordene señor. - llamo a un taxi.

– Quiero que vayas a conseguir un auto. - ordeno.

– ¿No quiere que lo acompañe a su casa?

– No, te enviare la dirección por mensaje, ve a conseguir un ato que esto de viajar en taxi lo odio.

– Nos vemos en un rato señor.

– ¿A donde lo llevo? - pregunto el taxista y él le dijo la dirección.

El taxi comenzó su recorrido mientras Kawamaru le enviaba la dirección a Izumo y después vio la cuidad, sin duda no había cambiado mucho, solo algunos edificios y casas nuevas pero seguía igual.

– ¿Qué es lo que buscas? - pregunto Sesshomaru mientras terminaba de limpiar la sala y la escuchaba mover cosas en su habitación.

– Un cuaderno. - le grito.

– Puedes comprar otro. - ella salio y comenzó a buscar en la sala, él la jalo para sentarse en el sofá, ella quedo en horcajadas sobre él.

– Es un cuaderno especial.

– ¿Especial?

– Es lo único que tengo de mi madre, fue lo único que podía esconder entre mis cosas a la hora de mudarnos, ahí ella dibujaba sus nuevos diseños de ropa, inclusive yo dibuje algunos también. - se quedo pensando y él también.

– Yo lo vi. - hablo serio sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Dónde? ¿Cuando?

– El día que vine por algo de tu ropa, un cuaderno algo viejo se salio del cajón pero lo volví a colocar ahí.

– ¿Qué raro? Yo vacié todos los cajones y no estaba.

– Quizás lo cambiaste de lugar y ni cuenta te diste. - le acaricio la espalda baja.

– No, pues el día que estuve aquí no alcance a entrar. - lo miro y se acerco mas para darle un beso que fue subiendo en aumento –. Tenemos que irnos. - jadeo tratando de alejarse de él pero Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura y la apego mas a él moviendo sus caderas haciendo rose de sus intimidades sobre la ropa.

– Rin... - gruño tomándola de los cabellos para tirar de ellos y comenzar a dejar besos en su cuello, con la punta de su lengua lamió desde el pecho hasta el mentón dando una suave mordida haciéndola gemir –. Me encantas. - se apodero de sus labios en un beso apasionado mientras sus manos se enredaban en su cabello castaño, las manos de ella fueron hacia su cabello plateado mientras ambos seguían moviendo sus caderas.

– ¡¿Que está pasando aquí?! - grito furioso Kawamaru al entrar y ver esa escena. Ellos se separaron de inmediato y lo miraron.

– ¿P-padre? - balbuceo Rin mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

– Sí soy yo. - miro a Sesshomaru con molestia –. Creí haber dicho que la cuidaras no que te acostaras con ella. - le reclamo y giro su mirada a Rin –. ¿Que clase de mujer eres como para acostarte con un desconocido? - ella bajo la mirada y Sesshomaru se puso de pie.

– Déjeme explicar.

– No hay nada que explicar, es obvio que te aprovechaste de la poca inteligencia de ella. - el peli-plata frunció el ceño ¿Por qué hablaba así de su hija?

– No le falte al respeto a Rin. - hablo serio –. Ella es una mujer muy inteligente. - la defendió y Kawamaru soltó la carcajada.

– ¿Inteligente? - seguía riendo –. Como se nota que no la conoces.

– Él que parece no conocerla es otro. - ya estaba molesto, miro a Rin de reojo quien estaba cabizbaja –. Ve por tus cosas. - le susurró en voz baja y ella asintió lo ultimo que quería es volver a vivir con su padre.

– ¿Piensas llevártela?

– ¿Algún problema con ello? Se supone que debería de estar feliz de volver a su hija pero en cambio llega haciéndola sentir mal.

– Ella sabe que así soy yo, así que no te metas. No puedes llevártela, es muy tonta como para vivir sola. - busco con la mirada la mesa de centro de la sala pero esta no estaba –. ¿Donde esta la mesa?

– Se rompió.

– ¿Ves lo que te dijo? Rin es tan tonta que ni una simple mesa supo cuidar.

– Se rompió por que trataron de hacerle daño. - se estaba conteniendo de golpearlo –. Si dejara de ofender a Rin podría explicarle.

– Ya no me interesa, sólo espero que nada mas de las cosas de valor que están no las hay roto, niña tonta.

– ¡Deje de insultarla! - le dio un puñetazo.

– Vaya, si que sabes como cuidarla. ¿Ya le hablaste de Yura? - lo dijo en voz alta para que Rin escuchara.

Ella se encontraba terminando de guardar su ropa, había escuchado todo lo que estaban hablando, tenia las mejillas empapadas por la lágrimas que salían de sus ojos como su fuesen un río. Se limpio y salió de la habitación con su maleta.

– Si sé de ella. - hablo seria mientras caminaba hacia ellos, Kawamaru tenia la mano en la mejilla donde Sesshomaru lo había golpeado –. ¿Lo golpeaste? - miro al peli-plata.

– No me quedo de otra.

– Sabía que eras tonta pero no creí que fueras estúpida. - dijo el mayor.

Sesshomaru se acerco para darle otro puñetazo.

– ¡No lo golpees! - las lágrimas volvieron a salir y él se acerco para abrazarla –. No vale la pena. - miro a su padre –. Me voy de la casa. - le anuncio.

– ¿Crees que te dejare ir?

– Ya he vivido seis años sola, así que ya puedo tomar mis decisiones, usted nunca me llamo creí todo este tiempo que estaba muerto.

– No quería arriesgar tu vida.

– Y la suya tampoco. - hablo molesta –. De lo contrario hubiese venido a cuidarme y no mandar a alguien más.

– ¿Sabias la verdad? - miro con molestia a Sesshomaru –. ¡Te dije que ella no tenia que saberlo!

– ¡No le grite! Él... - agarro la mano del peli-plata –, me ha sabido cuidar mejor que usted en diez años.

– Se nota que supo endulzarte el oído. ¿Qué no ves que esta contigo solo por la herencia?

– Eso no es verdad. - hablo Sesshomaru abrazando a Rin con fuerza.

– ¿Qué? ¿Le vas a negar a Rin que viniste solo para cuidarla ya que si todo salia bien les iba a dar la mitad de la herencia de ella? - Rin miro a Sesshomaru.

– Eso no es verdad, si nos ofreció dinero pero no de la herencia. - miro a Rin –. Yo vine por que Naraku no dejaba de insistir.

\- Rin esta jugando contigo.

– Quiero irme. - le dijo con suplica a Sesshomaru y él asintió.

– Puede quedarse con la casa.

– Es lo único que me importa. - hablo soberbio y Rin solo bajo la mirada y Sesshomaru solo negó quería darle mas puñetazos pero no quería pelear con Rin, le importaba mas ella que ese señor.

Caminaron hacia hacia la salida sin decir nada más, Sesshomaru ayudo a Rin a subir al auto mientras iba a dejar su maleta en la casa, después regreso con ella y encendió el auto para llevarla a la universidad.

– Gracias. - susurró ella al faltar pocos minutos.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste como te trataba? - si le había dicho que su padre la odiaba, pero nunca le había dicho como la trataba.

– No lo sé. - se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Siempre fue así?

– Después de que murió mi madre... sí. Nunca entendí el por qué me trataba mal. - llegaron a la universidad y él se quito el cinturón de seguridad, la tomo de brazo y la jalo para abrazarla con fuerza.

– ¿Estarás bien? - ella lo abrazo con la misma intensidad que él.

– Sí. - levanto la mirada –. Te amo. - él parpadeo varias veces eso no lo esperaba, antes de que pudiera decir algo ella lo beso. Al separarse bajo rápidamente de auto con una gran sonrisa, él se quedo ahí in moverse viéndola caminar hasta la entrada del edificio donde la esperaba Ayame, una vez que la vio entrar encendió el auto para irse al hospital.

– Te estoy haciendo faltar de nuevo al trabajo. - hablo Naraku antes de que Kikyo le diera a morder un trozo de pan.

– Descuida. - le guiño el ojo –. Él dueño del lugar mando a remodelar el lugar así que me dio una semana de vacaciones con el sueldo como su hubiese trabajado.

– Deberías aprovechar para estar con tu hijo. - no quería atarla a él mientras estuviera ahí internado.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya? - se levanto de la silla dispuesta a salir cuando él la tomo la muñeca.

– No, pero no quiero que tengas problemas con tu madre por que estas aquí conmigo.

– Ella no se molestara. - volvió a su lugar.

– Sabes, la noche del accidente me di cuenta de algo.

– ¿De qué? - pensó que quizás había reconocido a uno de los que lo seguían.

– Que te quiero en mi vida. - ella parpadeo varias veces.

– ¿Q-que?

– Sé que tenemos poco conociéndonos pero al comenzar a tratarte fuiste despertando cosas en mi que no conocía, yo sólo planeaba pasar una noche contigo pero ahora quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado.

– Naraku... yo... - no sabia que decir, estaba emocionada, nerviosa.

– No me respondas ahora. Espera a que sea dado de alta y así podre hablar con tus padres, se que tienes miedo por Sota pero, - respiro hondo –. Tratare de ser el padre que él se merece. - los ojos de Kikyo se cristalizaron era mas de lo que esperaba –. ¿Puedes acercarte? - ella se levanto de la silla y se acerco a él.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso tranquilo que él intento profundizar y ella lo permitió poniendo sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Naraku, él paso su mano sana sobre la espalda de ella.

– Tenemos que hablar. - Sesshomaru entro de golpe y Kikyo se alejó de inmediato.

– Nos vemos en un rato. - le susurró a Naraku quien le guiño un ojo –. Con permiso. - dijo al llegar a la puerta, Sesshomaru no respondió solo espero a que se fuera y cerró la puerta.

– ¿Que ocurre?

– El padre de Rin volvió. - dijo molesto.

– Eso es bueno ¿no? Aunque debo decir que no deseo volver a Londres y supongo que tú tampoco.

– Es cierto. - admitió pues tampoco se regresaría.

– Pero no pareces muy contento con el regreso de tu suegro. - dijo con burla y Sesshomaru le contó lo que había pasado –. Que maldito - gruño pues cuando hablaba con él parecía estar preocupado por ella y tal parecía preocupado por la herencia.

– Rin vivirá con nosotros.

– Por mi no hay problema, claro solo con que no hagan mucho ruido.

Siguieron hablando pues tenían que hablar con la dueña de la casa para avisarle que Rin vivirá ahí.

Las clases habían terminado, había sido un día tranquilo para Rin al parecer todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Al llegar a la salida se despidió de Ayame y vio a Sesshomaru esperándola así que se dirigía hacia él cuando Inuyasha se puso en frente a ella.

– ¿Inuyasha? - frunció el ceño.

– Quería agradecerte por hacerme llamado para avisarme de Aome.

– No fue nada. - paso de largo pero él la detuvo sujetándola del brazo –. Suéltame.

– Me gustaría invitarte a salir.

– No me interesa. - intento soltarse del agarre pero él ejerció presión –. Te lo digo por ultima vez, suéltame.

– No, quiero hablar contigo.

– ¿Pasa algo Rin? - llego Sesshomaru intimidando a Inuyasha quien soltó a Rin.

– ¿Qué hay entre ustedes? - pregunto serio Inuyasha.

– No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. - respondió Rin seria –. Pero, - tomo la mano de Sesshomaru –, tenemos una relación.

– Eso no puede ser.

– ¿Por qué no? - hablo molesto Sesshomaru abrazando a Rin por la cintura.

– Esta contigo porque aún me quiere y desea darme celos. - respondió seguro.

– Eso no es verdad. - Rin parecía molesta ¿como se atrevía?

– Supongo que no le has dicho que me llamaste ayer. - sonrió de lado y Sesshomaru miro a Rin –. Lo suponía, con permiso. - se fue de ahí.

– ¿Hablaste con él? - pregunto serio soltándola.

– Sí, pero fue para avisarle de Aome y no lo llame de mi celular, fue del teléfono de la recepción.

– Vámonos. - la tomó del brazo y la llevo al auto.

– Me estas lastimando. - chillo pues él la llevaba casi a jalones. Llegaron al auto y la subió –. ¿Por qué estas molesto? Si no me crees puedes ir a preguntarle a Souten.

Sesshomaru no respondió solo encendió el auto y arranco.

– Sesshomaru... - ella lo miro con los ojos llorosos y él la miro de reojo, odiaba verla llorar –. Si vas a estar molesto conmigo, déjame aquí me voy en taxi.

Sesshomaru le hizo caso detuvo el auto y ella bajo. La vio subir a un taxi. Bufó molesto odiaba comportarse así de celoso pero odiaba que Inuyasha se le acercaba a Rin. ¿Acaso era miedo a que él tuviera razón? negó rápidamente ella había dicho que lo amaba, resopló y fue tras el taxi no podía dejarla sola.

Rin llego a una colonia algo deshabitada, había unas cuantas casas de madera y el suelo era de tierra, pago el taxi y bajo. Busco entre las casas el numero que Suzaku le había dicho, cuando encontró la casa se acercó para tocar pero antes de hacerlo escucho unos ruidos extraños que provenían de adentro.

– ¡Ahh! ¡Sí así! - ella trago y toco la puerta, escucho que los gritos cesaron y a los pocos segundos una mujer de cabello negro con piel blanca y una cicatriz en un ojo abrió la puerta.

– ¿Quién eres y que quieres? - hablo molesta la mujer, Rin la miro y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

– ¿Usted es Tsubaki?

– Sí, ¿por qué?

– Vengo a hablar de Ayumi. - Tsubaki hizo una mueca y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara.

Rin entro y de inmediato sintió miedo, él lugar era poco iluminado pero podía verse varia ropa, condones, botellas de alcohol regadas en el suelo, miro hacia el sofá donde estaba un hombre de ojos azules desnudo quien no se preocupo por taparse si no todo lo contrario.

– Hola belleza, ¿vienes por algo se diversión? - la miro lujuriosamente mientras se levantaba Rin solo negó rápidamente.

– ¿Apagaste la cámara? - pregunto Tsubaki al acercarse a él.

– Sí.

– ¿Que es lo que quieres hablar de la mocosa? ¿Ya se murió?

– ¿Cual mocosa? - pregunto él.

– Ayumi. - le respondió Tsubaki.

– ¿Seria mucho pedir que se cubrieran un poco? - pregunto Rin incomoda viendo hacia la puerta.

– ¿Qué nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo? - hablo él.

– Ya déjala Byakuya y deja que hable. Sí la mocosa se murió entierrela o tírala a la basura.

– ¿Si estuviera viva?

– No lo sé, has lo que quieras con ella, la verdad no nos interesa.

– ¿Nos? - ella seguía con la vista en la puerta.

– Si es nuestra hija. - respondió Byakuya sin interés –. La verdad no la queremos solo fue un error, no la aborto por que no teniamos dinero, así que fue una niña no deseada.

– ¿Eso es verdad Tsubaki? - de él podría esperarlo pero de ella no.

– Sí, esa chiquilla me causo mucho problemas, así que si quieres quedatela no la queremos.

– Con permiso. - camino hacia la salida pero Byakuya se puso en frente y ella trago.

– Quédate, podríamos pasar un buen rato. - acaricio su mejilla y ella tembló.

– No gracias. - intento salir pero no la dejaba.

– Vamos preciosa te prometo que gozaras como nunca. - la miro como un león a su presa.

– Ella dijo que no. - Sesshomaru entro.

– Los dos pueden unirse a la fiesta. - hablo Tsubaki acercándose a Sesshomaru –. Hola guapo.

– Yo me voy. - salió Rin lo mas rápido que pudo. Sesshomaru fue tras ella.

– Rin espera. - corrió tras ella.

– Déjame puedo irme sola.

– ¿Qué planeas hacer?

– Voy a ver a Kagura.

– ¿Para qué? - seguía caminando detrás de ella.

– La adoptare.

– ¿A quién?

– A Ayumi...


End file.
